Two's Company
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: A Carlisle/ Edward fic of thier years together. From Edward's "Birth" to the formation of the Cullen family.Set Pre-Twilight.
1. Chapter 1 Creation

**_Summary: We all know that Carlisle made Edward into a vampire to save him from death. But what happened after that? This story tells the events leading up to the creation of the Cullen family. An ode to my hero and original Vampire novelist, Anne Rice. Warning. Very dark and angst ridden. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The transformation was a harrowing experience for both men involved. Carlisle had never attempted to make another vampire before Edward. The sheer volume of blood coursing into his mouth tested his will power.

He fought off the urge to drain the boy dry, yet that was only half way into the process, the next part would be true test Carlisle's strength as well as Edward's.

The process of becoming a vampire involved the death of ones body; a feeling that could only be described as having acid coursing through your veins on its way to your heart. Your body would shake and quiver as it tried to dispel the venom, yet some were not able to handle it and their heart gave out before the venom had done it's purpose. Carlisle truly wished that Edward could do this. His own transformation was so terrifying; the mere memory shook him to his core.'

He stole the boy away from the hospital, hiding him away in his loft on the east side. He restrained the boy to the bed, several leather belts wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

Edward screamed and writhed on the bed, his body convulsing violently. His green eyes rolled backward in his head, as his mouth dropped open.

Carlisle hovered over the bed, his eyes flashing nervously over Edward's body. He clenched and unclenched his fists, wringing out his hands as he paced the apartment floor. He covered Edward's mouth as his screams were alerting the neighbors on the floor. With his hands pressed over his face, Carlisle stared down at him silently.

The process took several hours, lasting long into the night and the next morning. Finally, he was ready.

Edward opened his eyes, now a deep void of black, turning to Carlisle.

Carlisle removed his hands, sliding gracefully into a chair beside the bed.

Edward's brows furrowed together as his eyes danced over Carlisle's face. "You're the doctor". he muttered softly, his eyes trailing up the walls of the empty flat.

"Yes. I am Edward." Carlisle said, his eyes falling to the ground. He reached out, quickly unwrapping the restraints as Edward sat up.

"Where am I"? He asked turning quickly to Carlisle. He frowned as voices echoed in his mind, one voice standing out in particular. Carlisle's. 'What have I done? So young. What will I say to him'? "What was that"? Edward said as Carlisle frowned.

"I did not speak." He said, his yellow eyes softening.

"But you did, I heard you."

Carlisle shook his head, his eyes turning toward the window.

"Dr. Cullen". Edward whispered breaking Carlisle's lifeless stare. "What did you do? Why do you regret doing this"?

Carlisle's eyes widened for a moment as he looked at Edward. "I am sorry son. I have sinned terribly." He folded his hands under his chin. "I have doomed you. But not for me, for your mother".

"My mother"? Edward muttered staring at the metal heater against the wall. He searched his mind for a memory of the woman Carlsile spoke of, only finding blurry images of a strange woman. "Was she at the hospital"? Edward said looking at Carlisle.

"Yes." Carlisle said smoothly. "On her dying bed she asked me to save you. I knew of no other way but this". He whispered bowing his head.

"What do you mean"? Edward said glancing down at his body. "Nothing has changed in me. There are no stitches or bandages or anything."

Carlisle laughed dryly, his eyes flickering to the window. "No. To a human eye it would look as if you were exactly the same as you were in your hostpital bed. Your hair is still messy, your body still as it was." He glided to his feet, his hand curling around the shutters. Prying them apart, he watched the sunlight fall on Edward's skin.

Edward gasped, his skin sparkling as if it had been dipped in diamonds. His eyes flickered back to Carlisle. "What is this"?

Carlisle shut the blinds, falling back into the chair. "You are not as you were then. I have made you what I am. You are a creature of the night, a vampire."

"What"? Edward laughed, his brows pulling together. "Have you gone mad good doctor? Those creatures only exist in fables, in childrens books". He looked over his body once more. Glancing back at Carlisle, he saw a ray of sunshine peeking through the shutters, hitting the side of his cheek. His skin glimmered brightly.

"No. Edward you are as I am." Carlisle shut his eyes, his fingers against his temple.

"You did it again". Edward muttered as Carlisle looked at him. "This truly a mess, how can I make him understand'? You said that just now".

Carlisle's eyes widened, his hand dropping onto his knee. "I didn't say that son, I was thinking it." He fell silent, his eyes flashing over Edward cautiously. "Perhaps the ancients were right."

"About what"? Edward said throwing his legs over the side of the mattress.

"They say that some of us are born with gifts. They are similar to traits we had as humans. Perhaps you are one of them".

"You say born. What do you mean by that"?

"I mean born into this life. It is just a phrase, it means nothing really. What is done is done".

Edward's eyes trailed to the walls, many stacks of medical jounals sat on the floor. "Can you explain to me what it is you are talking about"? Edward muttered as Carlsile nodded.

"In time you will learn everything I know. I will give you all the knowledge I have aquired in my years of life." He rose to his feet, walking smoothly toward his books. "We will travel by night, I will show you the ways in which to live".

"By night"? Edward said as Carlisle.

"By night. Or when the sun is not on us. Humans are just as you are now my son. They still believe we are creatures of legend. They scare quite easily."


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity

Edward rose from the bed, his bare feet touching into the wood floor. "So you are saying I am really a vampire"? He said skeptically, the word 'vampire' feeling foreign to his tongue.

"As, is, forever will be". Carlisle muttered flipping through a thick book on his lap.

Edward laughed dryly, his eyes turning toward the ceiling. Twittering thumps echoed in his ears as steady breathing followed. "What is that"? He cried as Carlisle looked at him casually.

"They are the hearts of the people on the floor above. You will hear that alot in your life. The hearts of beasts, people, and apparently you will hear their thoughts as well". He added lightly as he thumbed to the next page.

"Those are their hearts"? Edward whispered walking toward the shadeless lamp. His eyes danced over the facets of light, his hand reaching out to it slowly.

"You will get used to that as well. The eyes of our kind are far better than that of humans." Carlisle said as Edward snapped his hand back.

Edward frowned, his eyes taking in every grain on the wood, to the tattered edges of the books. "How long have you been this way"?

Carlisle fell quiet, his eyes on the diagram of a sternum. "I was made hundreds of years ago. In London in the 1600's."

"1600's"?! Edward repeated loudly.

"Our kind does not age. I have not changed my appearance a day in my life since then". Carlisle looked up at Edward who still looked awestruck. "Most of our kind do not live long. The pressure to adapt to changing times becomes too much. Some choose to embrace death".

"And how might one do that"?

Carlisle fell silent again. "In time you will know."

Edward nodded, his hands sliding into his pockets. He glanced down at the tattered hospital shirt on his chest. "Dr. Cullen-"

"Carlisle".

"Carlisle. Do you have anything else I can wear"?

Carlisle nodded toward a dirty looking trunk against the wall. "There may be a shirt in there that fits you".

Edward nodded, dropping the hospital shirt to the floor. "So if you are a vampire", He whispered lifting off the lid of the trunk. "Why do you work at a hostpital of all places?" He said pulling a grey sweater over his head.

"Redemption".

"Redemption? What would you need to redeem yourself for"?

Carlsile sighed, closing the book swiftly and throwing it to the side. "Our kind are helpers of the devil. We slay the living and drain the life from them. For that, I feel I need to better myself. If I can save one human life I am satisfied."

"Trying to buy your way into heaven"?

Carlisle nodded. "I suppose that is true. Though none of us are sure what lies beyond the doorway of death. Perhaps I will just rot and God will ignore the deeds I have done for humanity."

"I don't believe that". Edward said as Carlisle smiled.

"Your mother did seem like the religious type. Perhaps she instilled some of that morality in you".

Edward searched his mind, finding nothing, he shrugged. "I do not know. My memory is hazy."

"I believe that happens with our kind. The death of humanity leads to one forgetting their human self." He paused at the window, his eyes on the sky. "In time new memories will take its place."

Edward moved toward the window standing beside Carlisle. Glancing though the shutters, he stared down at the streets. "Are their others like us"? He said meeting Carlisle's eyes.

"Yes. They are spread out across the world. Nomads, small covens, then there are the Volturi."

"The Volturi? Who are they"?

Carlisle looked up at Edward. "They are enforcers of the laws of our kind."

"Laws? How can one govern the lawless"? Edward said with a snicker as Carlisle turned back to the window.

"With an iron hand of course. You do not cross the Volturi under any circumstances."

"What will they do"?

Carlisle sighed. "Many terrible things". He looked at Edward. "You need to breathe".

"What"?

"You need to breathe. Not to sustain yourself but it helps with appearance. You look strange standing frozen still with no pulse and not breathing. Humans will notice."

Edward took a deep breath. "Alright". He sighed, his eyes flickering over Carlisle's peaceful expression. "How do you know so much"?

"I have traveled many places. Seen many continents. Asia, Europe, the middle East. You learn from humans more than you would think".

Edward nodded, his throat burning wildly. He clenched his hand around his neck.

"You are thirsty. Come". Carlisle said walking swiftly toward the door as Edward gaped after him. "Our kind is fast. You try".

Edward nodded, his foot extending in front of him. As soon as his mind told his feet to walk, he was already beside the door with Carlisle. "Wow". He muttered softly as Carlisle placed a long coat in his hands.

"Keep your skin covered. Don't let the light touch you or the humans will stare". Carlisle said pulling his coat over his shoulders. "Don't look them in the eyes either. You will scare them".

"How did your eyes get that way"? Edward said as Carlisle smiled warmly.

"In time you will see". He said pulling back on the door.

As he opened the door, a thousand scents wafted over him and Edward. Edward breathed deeply as his throat ached. "How can this be"? Edward muttered looking quickly to Carlisle. "I smelt none of this a moment ago."

"Your senses are more attuned to the scent of blood when you are thirsty. Every person's blood smells like a dream to you". Carlisle whispered, placing his hand on Edward's back, edging him forward. "You must never starve yourself before coming into highly populated areas. Your body will go into a frenzy and well-" He fell quiet as they walked toward the stairs. "You will kill anything near you with a pulse."


	3. Chapter 3 First Hunt

They strode out of the emergency exit into the crowded streets. Carlisle kept his hand tightly closed around Edward's arm as the boy eyed every human that passed.

Edward's eyes danced over the sky scrapers all around him. Horse drawn carriages and street cars passed as hordes of people shuffled through the streets. Every sound was intensifed a hundred fold. Every creak of a wheel, stomp of a hoof, the crackling of asphalt beneath their feet. He looked at Carlisle quickly as Carlisle smiled calmly back at him.

He raised his hand into the air, waving one of the carrages forward. "Get inside". He muttered quickly as Edward obeyed, climbing into the back of the carriage.

"To the edge of the city". Carlisle whispered to the man as he climbed into the carriage.

"The edge of the city"? Edward said as Carlisle folded his hands on his lap.

"Yes. Secrecy is crucial to our kind. We need to be far from human interference." He said as the carriage rollled down the street.

Edward stared out the window, his eyes traveling over each face of a passing human. He heard their thoughts as if they were his own. A man passed on the sidewalk, his mind turning over equations and numbers. He assumed the man was an accountant or a mathematician. He watched a woman pass, her mind absorbed with her dying husband. Edward sighed.

'Testing your gift are you? What secrets one can discover inside another man's mind.' Carlisle thought as he stared silently forward.

Edward nodded slowly, staring back out the window.

The trip to the outside of the city was tedious, but Carlisle kept repeating how it was necessary.

'The Volturi do not govern where we hunt. But they urge us to keep away from slaying large groups of people. It attracts attention and any kind of attention is the wrong kind according to the Volturi.'

The driver looked back at them as Edward nodded.

Finally reaching the outskirts of the city, Carlisle handed the man his money and stepped out of the carriage. Edward followed, his eyes moving over the sunset in the distance. "Where are we headed"? He asked walking in step with Carlisle.

"To the forest. We need a lot of space. That is why I didn't want to hunt in the city."

They broke into a sprint, darting into the thick forest. Carlisle ran at Edward's side, silently explaining how to train his ears to different animal noises. 'A bear's paws thud the heaviest on the ground. Listen for loud series of thumps, after that you can determine the size based of the amount of heart beats.'

"How will that make a difference"?

'A larger bear has a bigger heart, there for it pumps a lot faster to get the blood flowing. A deer's heart on the other hand is small and twitters quickly. Listen now'.

Edward listened to the forest, trying to expand his senses outward from him. He heard the thundering footsteps followed by a loud thumping heart. "It sounds pretty large". he whispered looking at Carlisle.

"It is. Look". He pointed out toward a large black lump between several trees. 'Now steady your footsteps, creep behind it an pounce.'

Edward nodded, trying to do as Carlisle said. The black bear's head snapped up, it's eyes flashing toward them wildly as it snarled.

'Watch'. Carlisle thought as he leaped into a nearby tree. He balanced perfectly on the branch hanging over the bear, his body utterly frozen. Edward watched as Carlisle swooped down on the bear, his teeth plunging deeply into it's neck. The bear snarled, it's large jaws snapping back at Carlisle as he perched on it's back. Finally the bear fell heavily to the ground with a deafening thud.

Edward approached cautiously, his eyes flashing toward the bear's mouth.

"If you sever the spinal cord, killing them is easy." He pointed to the top of the bear's neck where it connected to it's head. "Right here will do. It will leave it paralyzed and you can feed without being swiped at." He stepped backward, his hand motioning the open wound. "Drink".

Edward obeyed, falling to his knee's by the bear's massive head. He pressed his fingers into it's fur, shocked by the different textures he encountered. Lowering his lips to the wound, he mimicked Carlisle, plunging his teeth into the pulsing vein. He jumped back as the blood poured into his mouth. "Ugh!" He groaned wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "It is so bitter".

Carlisle smiled lightly. "It _is _a bear. The taste varies from species to species. You will notice that as time goes on". He nodded as Edward lowered his lips to the wound.

The blood poured into his mouth, quelling the fire in his throat. He lifted his head back, blood dripping down his jaw onto his neck. He breathed deeply, his eyes flickering to Carlisle. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"No. I hunted yesterday. I didn't want to have anything hindering me when I turned you".

Edward nodded, his eyes scanning the trees. "Can we hunt some more? I want to get as good as you". He muttered rising quickly to his feet.

"Yes, of course. But first," He said pointing at the bear's corpse. "Respect the dead. Bury the bodies when you are finished."

Edward nodded quickly dropping back to his knees. Clawing through the dirt, he dug a hole five feet deep in under three minutes. Glancing over at Carlisle, he watched him nod approvingly.

"And the body".

Edward glanced at the bears massive form. "I don't know if I can-"

"As a human no. As a vampire it will be like lifting a pillow." Carlisle said lightly.

Edward turned toward the bear, his hands weaving under it's back. His eyes widened as he lifted up the massive creature in one try. What was probably a four hundred pound bear felt weightless in his arms. Tossing the corpse into the hole, he kicked the dirt over it, sealing the grave.

Carlisle smiled proudly. "Very good, son. You must always have respect for the dead. That is what seperates us from others."

"What do they do"?

Carlisle frowned as he started walking. "Most just kill and leave the bodies where they fall. Discard them as if they were garbage. They forget their prey were alive once. That they probably had families, children, wives."

Edward nodded, his hands sliding into his pockets.

"Our kind is not raised on sympathy. That is why perhaps I am different than any other you will probably meet. I feel empathetic towards the dead and act accordingly. I imagine it's because I was that way in my former life". He looked at Edward slowly. "You will find not every vampire you need is as hospitable. Most travel alone. They only form groups for their own benefit. Whether it be security or convenience or a means of gaining something they want." Carlisle smiled, his eyes glimmering. "I know this all sounds so grim."

"What can you expect of monsters"?

"Yes. What can you". Carlisle said looking into the dark trees. "Come on".


	4. Chapter 4 Tempation

They fed several more times throughout the night, Carlisle soon realizing Edward possessed amazing strength far greater than his own. Yet he beared no ill will toward his adoptive son, looking over him proudly. They ran back into the city, taking to the roof tops under the bright moon. Edward stopped suddenly, his eyes falling onto a group of men outside of a bar.

They were clearly drunk, yelling and cat calling at a woman walking by.

Edward's eyes narrowed, his fists clenching tightly at his side. He watched the men back the woman against the wall, their bodies preventing her from running.

Carlisle appeared at his side, his hand closing tightly around his shoulder. He looked down at the men as they pushed the girl between them. "Come on my son". he muttered softly as Edward shook his head.

"We have to do something". He whispered, his eyes flashing to Carlisle. "We are stronger than them. We can kill them."

"Edward". Carlisle said closing his eyes. "We cannot be the hand of God."

Edward frowned, his eyes narrowing even further. A loud growl crawled up his throat, echoing in the still night air. He watched the men quiver, thier eyes flashing around wildly.

"Edward". Carlisle said sternly as he watched the men back slowly away.

Edward smiled, his eyes glittering brightly. "You said not to interfere. You didn't say anything about scaring them". He said as Carlisle shook his head.

"Come on." He pulled on Edward's arm, yanking him behind him as he ran.

They dropped down onto the fire escape beside Carlisle's flat, eyes scanning the dark streets below. He pushed Edward through the window, following swiftly behind him.

"Where are you going"? Edward said watching Carlisle snap his lab coat over his shoulders.

"To the hospital. Stay here."

"Why"? Edward said watching as Carlisle turned his back toward him.

"We must leave this place." He muttered softly as Edward frowned.

"If this is because what happened-"

"It is not." Carlisle said smiling casually. "I am glad you have such a strong sense of right and wrong. It is refreshing. But I must inform the hospital I am moving. After all, you are supposed to be dead. I cannot be seen roaming the streets with a boy whom was supposed to have died last night." He flashed to the door. "I'll be back shortly." He said before disappearing into the hall.

* * *

Edward waited alone in the flat, his eyes on the bright moon. He sighed as the door opened a few hours later, Carlisle walking casually toward him.

"Alright. Where shall we go?" He said lightly as Edward frowned.

"I don't know. I have never been out of Illinois." He smiled as Carlisle laughed loudly.

"Well son then the world is your oyster. We travel across the country if we want. Or the Atlantic. London, Russia, nothing is off limits."

Edward looked up, his hand on his chin. "You don't suppose we could meet Dracula"? He said with a chuckle.

Carlisle laughed, his yellow eyes glowing with happiness. "He is just the figment of a human's imagination". He turned toward his books, tossing them over his shoulder into the trunk. "But if you want to go to Romania I suppose you need a thicker coat."

"Well not Romania particullarly." Edward said folding his arms. "I just want to experience whatever I can."

"Well if you want to be somewhere without restriction due to the sun, it is better to stay north. We could go further South but-" He trailed off, his eyes flickering to his feet nervously.

"But what"? Edward said taking a step toward him.

Carlisle bit his lip, meeting Edward's eyes slowly. "There is a lot of tensions in the South. Desputes of territories and such."

"I thought all that ended with the Civil War. How bad could it still be"?

Carlisle smiled brightly, his smile quickly fading. "I wasn't speaking of human territories."

"Vampires fight over land"?

"Yes. Hunting grounds.. Our kind is very territorial. War has been raging for centuries in the south, different covens provoking it every time there is a period of peace."

"Oh." Edward muttered softly.

"We will head north. I haven't been to Ireland in a few decades". Carlisle said with a smile slamming the trunk shut. Turning toward the door, he lifted the heavy trunk gracefully onto his shoulder. "Come on then. The car is downstairs."

"A car"!? Edward's eyes flashed excitedly. "You have one"?!

Carlisle smiled, his head tilting toward the side. "Running every where does get tedious. Having a car is a benefit." He said striding into the hall. "Come along then". He whispered as Edward darted out of the apartment after him. They hurried down the steps, thier movements fluid and graceful. Carlise froze in the lobby of the building, his hand thudding against Edward's chest. "Hello Emily". He muttered as a woman of about twenty with dark chocolate hair entered the double doors.

"Oh. Hello Dr. Cullen". She said, her smile bright as her eyes flickered nervously to Edward.

Carlisle smiled, his hand clapping on Edward's shoulder. "Emily I'd like you to meet my son. Edward."

"Hello". Edward said quickly sending a glance at Carlisle.

"Hello Edward." She smiled warmly, her eyes darting back to Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen I didn't know you were married". She said with a coy smile.

"I'm not actually. We divorced a while ago. Edward here, has been living with his mother mostly. He came to visit."

Emily leaned against a stone pillar, her eyes taking in Edward quickly. "So do you want to be a doctor as well"?

"No. No ma'am." Edward said looking at his feet.

"Polite one isn't he? It is very convenient living next to a doctor. Once I tripped and dropped a glass, it shattered and cut my hand. Your father was at my door immediately."

"Just doing a civic duty." Carlisle said politely. "But excuse me Emily, Edward needs to make the train".

"Oh. oh yes don't let me keep you". She said waving with a wide grin. "Nice meeting you Edward."

"How did you do that"? Edward said as they walked toward the back of the building.

"Lie"? Carlisle said with a chuckle. "It is very easy thing to do. Our kind has a certain draw to humans that make them pretty much believe anything you tell them".

"No. I mean how did you help that girl".

"I am a doctor Edward. That is my job. I have also lived for several hundred years."

"But, I could smell her blood, taste it even. It smelt so good it took everything in me not to kill her".

"In time if you really try to you can avoid the draw of human blood. Her scent meant nothing to me, even when she cut herself it didn't bother me. I smelt her blood the moment it happened. But I had no wish to kill her so I didn't."

"That must take a lot of self restraint." Edward muttered as they neared a sleek Model T sedan.

Carlsile climbed silently into the front seat, Edward flashing into the passenger. As they started down the road, Carlisle spoke softly. "There is something completely unique about me Edward." He whispered as Edward looked at him. 'I hope you can understand this'.

"Of course I can Carlisle, what is it?"

Carlisle sighed, his eyes turning toward Edward. "I have never killed a human."

"What? How come?"

Carlisle stared darkly at the road. "I knew what I become the moment it happened. And I was disgusted with myself. I knew what power I had, I knew I could kill and drain all of London if I chose to." he squeezed the steering wheel tightly. "But I didn't want to. I didn't want to become a monster. I couldn't imagine killing somoene. Anyone, they had to have had family somewhere. And to know I was taking them from that was too difficult. I tried to kill myself numerous times, I thought I could starve myself, but it didn't work. I got more frenzied until I almost couldn't take it, I stumbled into the forest and killed some deer." He smiled weakly. "I knew then I didn't have to be a monster. I could simply be a predator in the forest. I would have to deal with the grief of killing a person. It was that moment I vowed to never kill a human. No matter what".

Edward gaped at Carlisle.

'I know it is crazy to live a life such as that. To deny my nature and try to maintain my love for humanity'.

"It's not crazy. Just amazing". Edward stared at the road flying beneath them. "I can't even imagine what it must be like. Esspecially at the hospital."

"When it gets to be too much I just remind myself that they are a human. I think of their relatives, and look for things in them that make them more than a meal."

Edward nodded, his eyes turning toward the dark sky. "I wish I didn't lust after blood. I wish I were like you". Edward muttered as Carlisle smiled.

"Give yourself time son. It took me hundreds of years to master this, you have only been a vampire for a few hours". He chuckled as Edward fell silent.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Righteous Kill

They traveled to New York city, quickly boarding a ship to Ireland. Edward stood beside Carlisle on the deck of the ship, speaking too softly and quickly for any human to have heard.

"What are we going to do? There isn't any animals on board."

'Rats. That is pretty much our only option'. Carlisle thought as Edward made a face. 'It is not appetizing, but we will manage". He muttered as Edward sighed. "Stay here". He whispered walking swiftly in the opposite direction. Edward stared after him, a man brushing past him roughly. Edward hissed under his breath, the man glaring back at him.

"You should watch who you bump into". The man growled as he started walking toward the lower decks.

Edward glared after him, his fists clenching tightly. His eyes widened as he heard the man speaking to a woman below. She tried to step past him, but he did not let her.

Edward hurried toward the stairs, his eyes searching the dimly lit hallway. Doors lined the walls all around him, cabins of the passengers. He listened to the thoughts of the sleeping occupants. He froze, his hand quivering against the wall.

'You're going to die tonight bitch'. The man's voice screamed in his head.

Edward sped down the hall, dropping into the floor below as he tried to track the man's scent. "Stop! Please! I'll give you money whatever you-" The woman screamed as her thoughts debated whether or not to scream louder.

"I don't want your money bitch"! The man screamed, his voice echoing from the room to Edward's right.

He sucked in his breath, pressing his back against the wall as he listened through the door.

'Damn bitch'. The man thought as the woman began screaming.

Edward tensed, Carlisle's words echoing in his mind. 'We cannot be the hand of God'. He growled, his body quivering as he tried to remain still. He froze as the woman's screams were silenced, an overwhelmingly delicious odor traveling up his nostrils. His chest heaved as his throat burned. He listened to the man's thoughts silently.

'Well at least now she is still'. He thought arrogantly as Edward hissed.

Kicking back the door, he watched the man spin toward him swiftly. Edward's eyes flashed to the dagger in the man's hand to the lifeless woman's body on the floor.

"Oh. Kid." The man said shaking his head. "Bad move. Bad move following me down here." He snickered stepping toward Edward. "Guess I gotta kill ya". He said flipping the dagger back and forth between his hands.

Edward growled, his body lowering into a defensive crouch as the man eyed him questioningly. He flew through the air, one hand closing on the man's forehead and the other on the man's throat. He spun him around effortlessly, smashing his face into the wall. He hissed as he picked the man up, thudding him against the opposite wall. The man sputtered, blood pouring from his nose and mouth as Edward thrashed him between the two walls. The man's breathing slowed, his heart twittering to a stop as his head became a mangled, bloody mess. Edward breathed, dropping the man's limp corpse onto the ground beside the woman's.

"Edward what have you done"? Carlisle's voice echoed from the door as Edward's head snapped up.

Carlisle stared into the room, his expression horror struck as his eyes flickered from Edward to the corpses.

"He killed her". Edward choked out, his chest rising and falling violently.

Carlisle shook his head, floating into the room silently. Kneeling beside the woman's body, his eyes flashed up to Edward. "Edward I told you!" He screamed, his face morphing to a mask of rage.

Edward stepped back, his eyes dancing fearfully over his mentor's face.

"I told you not to interfere! Look what you have done"! Carlisle hissed, his eyes flashing with unbridled anger. He jumped to his feet, his hands swinging at his sides. "Dammit Edward I TOLD YOU"! His scream shook the walls around them.

"I know, but he killed her! What was I supposed to have done"?! Edward screamed back, taking a step forward.

"You let it go! You let humans die, you cannot interfere! Look what you have done"! He snapped, his finger turning toward the man's dented, bleeding skull.

"He deserved it! You say not to let humans die, but then why they hell are you a doctor if you feel that way?! What is the difference between what I did and what you do"? Edward growled as Carlisle leaned into his face.

"I save people from illness.." He hissed menacingly, his finger poking Edward's stone chest. "I help in whatever way I can! I don't mangle thugs, beating them until their brains are soup!" He grabbed Edward's collar tightly. "You don't even comprehend what you have done. If anyone should have heard you, if anyone saw, we would be exposed immediately! Did it even occur to you, that when you were demolishing this man, you shook the walls of this very ship"?!

Edward closed his hands on Carlise's wrists, jerking them away roughly. "Forgive me then. I was consumed with rage.." He muttered darkly as Carlisle sighed.

"That is still no excuse.." Carlisle breathed heavily, his breathes slowly returning to normal. Placing his hand on his temple, he shut his eyes tightly. "We have to dispose of the bodies _immediately". _He said finally opening his eyes. He flashed down to the woman's side, his eyes flickering over the gash on her neck. "Come on Edward, Hand me that sheet". He said throwing his hand out at the bed. Edward obeyed silently, watching Carlisle wrap her body in the sheet swiftly.

The two remained silent as they disposed the bodies over the edge of the ship and mopped the floors of the room of blood. The remainder of the trip was complete silence as Carlisle's thoughts were consumed with disappointment.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 The Others

* * *

"Carlisle". Edward said finally after several days of silence.

Carlisle looked up, his anger long dispelled yet his disappointment remained. They sat in their small cabin, Carlisle's nose in one of his medical journals. "Yes Edward". He said politely.

"I am sorry about earlier". He muttered as Carlisle shrugged.

"I was similar in my first years. So angry for what I had become. But I never killed. If I had I'd be no better than anyone else". He shut the book swiftly. "We will be there shortly. When we arrive I want to visit an old friend." He floated to his feet, his blond hair glowing under the light.

"Alright". Edward muttered softly, his eyes turning toward the window.

* * *

The ship arrived in port, Edward and Carlisle boarding a train into Northern Ireland. As they departed in the small town, they took to the trees to hunt.

Edward's skills were vastly improving, his speed and strength surpassing Carlisle. Carlisle grew weary as he watched Edward attacking several deers with such ferocity.

Coupled with the anger and the righteousnes that Edward felt, this couldn't be a good sign. But what was he to say? Edward was after all not his child, he possessed no authority over him than any one else. If Edward decided he would go on his own, then Carlisle would allow it. He watched Edward tear at the deer, his fangs finding the vein easily. He watched the boy rise, blood spattered all over his sweater. Carlisle shook his head, the back of his hand brushing over his lips. His eyes darted around the dark trees, his ears absorbing each sound.

Edward walked toward him, his brows pulled together as he concentrated also.

Swift feet flew across the ground a few miles away. Three pairs, one heavier than the other two. Edward tensed, a low growl crawling up his throat.

'Calm yourself. These are the friends of which I spoke'. Carlisle thought, throwing his hand into the air.

A red headed woman appeared on a tree above them, her red eyes flashing down at Carlisle. "Carlisle". She said pleasantly as she dropped down in front of him.

"Maggie." He said as she glided toward him.

Liam and Siobhan appeared a moment later, their eyes flickering to Edward curiously.

"My name is Edward." He said politely. "Carlisle made me".

"Oh". Maggie said turning toward Carlisle with a smile. "So now you have a son."

"It was a wish of his dying mother". Carlisle said sliding his hands into his pockets.

"How very kind of you Carlisle. To save her child and not kill him, most unlike our kind". Siobhan said as Maggie walked to his side.

"Well he has always been unique". Maggie said smirking at Edward.

"What brings you to the hills of Ireland"? Liam said, his arms gliding out from his sides as a humanly gesture of welcome.

"The lad has never seen the world outside of Chicago. I figured it would be good experience to meet others of his kind besides myself."

Maggie nodded, her arm wrapping around Siobhan's waist. "Yes.. Carlisle is a rare breed, an animal hunter". She said looking into Edward's brownish yellow eyes. "Do you wish to be one as well"?

Edaward fell silent as Carlisle's eyes turned toward him.

"I won't inforce my way of life on him. He can be whatever he chooses. I only ask that he respect the dead". He smiled as Edward nodded.

"I figure that is something to give to the world, considering I am a monster." Edward said as the three vampire's nodded.

"Well Carlisle, where will you two be staying? There is room at our castle for you, if you'd like". Liam said casually shrugging his shoulders.

"That is very kind of you Liam." Carlisle said warmly, placing his hand on Edward's back. "Gives us time to catch up". He said running alongside Edward and Liam into the trees. Maggie and Siobhan behind.

* * *

They arrived at the ruins of an old castle, the outer walls standing just a few feet tall and covered in moss.

Siobhan and Maggie flagged Edward as Carlisle walked ahead with Liam.

"So how long ago were you made"? Siobhan said with a smirk as Maggie smiled.

"About a week".

"A new born". Maggie said, her fingers brushing his arm. "How very interesting. We have not met a newborn in quite some time. Yet you are so calm.. Not like the others."

"What do you mean"?

Maggie looked at Siobhan, her red hair fluttering down her shoulder. "Most newborns are terrible beasts. Thrashing and attacking anything with a pulse. But you seem very collected."

"Carlisle brings a sense of peace to me. I don't feel like such a monster nor do I want to be." Edward said watching Carlisle disappear into the castle.

"If you want to see _real _beasts, we can show you". Siobhan's eyes flashed as Maggie frowned.

"I don't think that is very appropriate Siobhan." She said, her eyes narrowing darkly. 'He doesn't need to know. Carlisle is with him'.

"But Maggie dear, they are such a rare commodity these days. Why not show him"? Siobhan said, his hand clenching Edward's shoulder.

"What exactly are you guys talking about? There cannot be anything worse than us."

Siobhan grinned, anticipation boiling inside of him. "Oh.. No.. Not worse. But still troublesome". He looked at Maggie who nodded hesitantly. "We will show you, a few miles out they live".

"What are _they_"? Edward said folding his arms.

"Wolves". Siobhan grinned evily, his eyes darting back to the castle. "Come on". He whispered quickly, taking Edward's arm and pulling him behind as Maggie followed.


	7. Chapter 7 The Pack

* * *

They ran for miles, Siobhan and Maggie having their own silent conversations in their mind. Though Edward missed none of it.

"Wolves"? He said looking Siobhan as they ran. "What is so spectacular about wolves"?

Siobhan smirked, his nostrils flaring. "Breathe, smell the air and you will know".

Edward obeyed, taking a long breath. As soon as the air enter his nose, he stopped violently. He groaned his eyes shutting tightly as Siobhan laughing loudly and Maggie shook her head. Edward pawed at his nose, his head shaking back and forth. "What is that"? He snapped looking at Maggie.

"You'll see." She muttered softly, her hand closing around his wrist. "We must be extremely quiet. And we must hide far from them. Their senses are as good as ours, they will know if we get too close." She whispered quickly as the three started walking. "You must never seek them out. They are our natural enemies.. Above anything else they our a danger to us".

"What"? Edward muttered as Maggie placed a finger against her lips. "How can that be"?

"You will see. Now quiet". She said looking at Siobhan as he crouched on all fours.

Edward and Maggie followed, the three vampires crawling on thier stomachs on the wet grass. "Don't breathe. Their scent won't bother you as much". She whispered to him as he nodded.

They ascended a small hill that was covered in trees, all of which grew very tightly together. Siobhan glanced up at the sky, smirking at the rising moon. "Excellent". He muttered turning to Maggie and Edward. "Tonight is a full moon".

A quiver ran through Maggie, jolting through her hand on Edward's. He looked at her, silently reading her thoughts.

They leaned over the top of the hill, staring at a small clearing twenty feet away. Edward could faintly heart the beating of many hearts. He smelt their blood, and it burned his throat. "What are the wolves that make them so different"? Edward whispered as Siobhan flashed to his side.

"They are the children of the moon". he said excitedly as Edward frowned. "Long ago, these wolves populated most of the earth as we do now. Terrible beasts that would turn from human to wolf according to the lunar cycle."

Edward leaned forward, his eyes widening as he listened to Siobhan speaking. He stiffled a gasp as the clearing was suddenly filled with about thirty humans. They appeared from the trees, all of the twentry two men were shirtless, and the eight women in dresses of gray.

"But they were becoming _too_ troublesome. Killing freely, decimating entire continents, there was no order among their kind. They left no territory for us, and then started hunting us as sport. So naturally, being as they were becoming a problem, the Volturi exterminated them". Siobhan's eyes glittered with anticipation. "Only a few packs litter the earth now. In exile, afraid to be what they really are." His head turned down toward the clearing, several large men walking carefully into the center.

Edward watched silently, the burning in his throat unbarable. Maggie saw his distress and laced her fingers in his.

'Stay calm Edward. Don't reveal yourself, if you do you will be surely slain'. She thought as Edward nodded, his mouth clamping tightly shut.

"That one is the pack leader." Siobhan muttered pointing to a man with short red hair. "And she is his mate". He whispered pointing to a blonde woman sitting beside the man.

Edward stared at the red headed man as he sat perfectly still on a large boulder. His eyes were a glittering blue, traces of silver lining the edges. Something about his gaze seemed cat like, or in this case wolf like. The corners of his eyes were pulled up, almost as if this man was born to look like a wolf from the beginning. His face was slender, his jaw coming to a sharp point. Edward's eyes moved to the woman beside him. She had icy blond hair down to her waist, and the same piercing blue eyes. Her hand was wrapped tightly around the red head's waist, her eyes on several men in front of them.

Edward gasped as the men growled at each other, thier skin quivering all over. They threw themselves at each other, their bodies shaping into the form of a wolf. He jumped as two wolves attacked each other, fangs bared and jaws snapping violently. They thrashed across the clearing, one snapping at the other's neck as the other tried to counter. He watched them crash into the trees, shaking the leaves above.

His eyes flickered toward the red head, his face now contorting with anger. The man leaped off of the boulder, his body taking it's wolf form. As he landed on the grass, a large wolf with reddish, copper hair replaced him. He growled at the other two men instantly commanding them into submission. The two wolves backed away, their snouts brushing the ground as they bowed forward. As he watched the three wolves, he realized he could hear their thoughts. Frowning, he focused harder on them. He listened to thier thoughts; mostly a mixture of random, unrelated topics.

Siobhan's hand pressed into the back of his head, thrusting his face into the grass as the three of them pressed to the ground. Edward listened anxiously to one of the men as he looked around. 'Something is there.. Beyond the trees'. He must have sensed them hidng there.

"Siobhan let's go". Maggie hissed, her eyes narrowing. "The pack is too large, if they see us we will be slaughtered"!

"Okay, Maggie". he snapped back, his eyes turning to Edward. "Have you seen all that you want"?

Edward shook his head, his tone cautious as he spoke. "If she thinks it isn't safe, then it probably isn't. Besides, he knows we are here".

"Who"? The two said in unison as Edward glanced down at the pack.

"Him". He muttered, his chin nodding toward a man who's eyes were scanning the forest around them.

"How do you know that"? Maggie said quickly as she drew away from him.

"I can hear his thoughts. I think if we linger he'll catch on to our presence". He said as Siobhan nodded.

The three backed away cautiously, crawling on thier stomachs until the trees parted, allowing them to sprint.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Paris

They arrived back at the castle, Carlisle and Liam waiting for them at the door. Carlisle strode forward, smiling at Edward. "I assume you've had your fill"? He said as Edward nodded.

"I will see you again Carlisle". Liam called to him as Maggie and Siobhan drifted to his side.

"Yes. Thank you for your advice. I will see you again". Carlsile said resting his hand on Edward's shoulder as he led him toward the road.

"Why did you not want to stay"? Edward said as Carlisle's hand dropped from his shoulder.

"Liam is a good friend. But I do not burden him with company for long periods of time. Our kind is very solitary. It is surprising that Liam himself has such a large coven".

"That is large"? Edward said with eyebrows raised. "There are only three of them".

"It is like I said. Convenience or opportunity. Maggie and Siobhan stay with Liam because he offers protection".

"I see". Edward muttered, his eyes flickering to Carlisle. "You do not have your trunk".

Carlisle laughed lightly as they walked down the road. "Those books were getting old. So I loaned them to Liam. Besides, I can buy new ones when we go to Paris". He said looking up at the dark sky.

"Paris? Why are we going there"? Edward said sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Liam reminded me of a good point. If you are to be one of us, you must know the history of our kind. And he said it will be a great test of will power for you to live in such a large city with so many vampires and humans alike".

"There are vampires in Paris"?

Carlisle nodded slowly. "Yes. It is kind of a central point for many. Many vampires were made in Paris during the times of the black plague. I suppose some still want to stay in their home land".

"But the humans aren't aware? With so many vampires aren't there a lot of slayings"?

Carlisle frowned. "Yes. There are many killings, passed off as the work of rapists or psychopaths, similar to Jack the Ripper."

"You're saying Jack the Ripper was a vampire"? Edward said sarcastically.

Carlisle laughed, his mood brightening. "Not in so many words. But he very well could have been. Lack of blood, brutal murders of women, killings in the middle of the night, very much fits an attack by a vampire."

Edward smirked. "They said he might have been a doctor, because of what he did to his victims. If I didn't know you better I would have guess you were Jack the Ripper".

Carlisle laughed loudly, his eyes glittering brightly.

"Will we stay in Paris long"? Edward said as Carlisle shrugged.

"Time isn't an issue for our kind, so perhaps we will until we tire of it."

* * *

They ran to Paris, talking idly as miles flew beneath them. Carlisle stopped on a hill, his eyes taking in the city of Paris and it's many lights.

Edward stopped beside him, his eyes taking in the Eiffel tower and everything from the Arc de Triomphe, to the Seine River. He blinked quickly as he listened to Carlisle's dark thoughts.

He thought of darker times, ages long past with images that made even Edward shutter. His mind continued to dwell in Paris' dark past as they strode down the hill top into the city. "What happened back then"? Edward said as Carlisle fell eerily quiet.

"Paris was once so infested with vampires; the streets were constantly stained with blood. In that time, the vampires acted 'traditionally', more like the ones you read in stories. Skulking through the graveyards, hiding in dark alleys, some even ventured near the church."

"The church"? Edward's eyes widened his lip turning down in a frown. "But we are damned! Why would they go there"?

Carlisle laughed dryly. "That is merely superstition. We can enter churches, touch crosses, etc, it won't harm us. But most are so disgusted with themselves they dare not enter such hallowed grounds."

Edward nodded, slowly looking at his feet. "And did they only come out at night as well"?

"Yes. It was earlier times, near when I was made. Many of us didn't know what we were, we assumed ourselves to be demons, so we hid ourselves from the eyes of mortals. Soon we began realizing that we could walk the streets in day light and blend in with society. Most just killed enough to survive and wanted to live in peace. But there were those of us who began to comprehend what we were becoming, and used their powers wildly. Slaying large masses of people, leading authorities to believe a mass murderer was slaying most of Paris. Those who wanted to exist peacefully and the power hungry battled for control of Paris. Hundreds and hundreds of slayings were made in a matter of a few years, until the Volturi stepped in." Carlisle fell silent as they entered a crowded street, deciding to continue his story in his mind.

'It was the early years of the Volturi's reign of power, they were still little known and fairly weak. Many whom lived in Paris challenged them, yet the Volturi were collecting those with the strongest powers, and using them against their opponents. Those whom killed indiscriminately were slaughtered by the Volturi, the ones whom agreed to live in peace were spared.' He smiled graciously at a woman passing, watching the blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed.

'You must never attract the attention of the Volturi. They exterminate first and ask questions later. And you must never break their law, those are most sacred to them.'

"What are their laws"? Edward muttered softly, his head bowing toward Carlisle.

'Never expose our kind to humans. Not ever. They will slay you the moment they find out. Live your life in secrecy and they will leave you be. And you must never make an immortal child.'

"What"? Edward whispered, his eyes flicking toward a woman who passed extremely close to him, the scent of her blood distracting him for a moment.

'Long ago vampires would take children and make them into vampires. They were the perfect bait; innocent, defenseless, and harmless looking, yet very cunning. Most immortal children learned very quickly what they were and the power they possessed. Their blood lust was unquenchable. They killed everything they saw, and their creators eventually would lose control of them. These children were the worst of us all, playing on the sympathy of mortals and slaying them brutally. There is nothing more terrible than a child with the soul of a demon'.

"And what of the children? How did they take to being damned?"

'Their appearance never changed. They remained eternally youthful, though their minds were as mature as adults. Being stifled as a child for eternity brought out a rage in them, one that could not be concealed. Eventually the Volturi stepped in and killed every immortal child they saw. And the law was enacted.'

"Why would you make a child in the first place? Humans are already so easily drawn to us why would they need bait"? He said quickly as they turned onto a side road.

'I believe some of us still retain our human hearts. Most creators of the immortal children were women'.

"Women? Why would they do that"? Edward frowned, his eyebrows narrowing.

'I think it's because they crave what they can no longer have. Vampire women lose their ability to give birth once the body dies. So some women sought out immortal children as a way to replace that need for a child. But what they didn't anticipate was just how violent their 'children' would eventually become.'

Edward nodded, his eyes flickering around the brick homes lining the streets. "Where are we going by the way"?

"I've rented a small flat here for many years." Carlisle said casually. "This was where I first began studying medicine, I used the flat during those years." He said guiding Edward toward a small apartment building facing the Seine River.

"Will we hunt tonight"? Edward whispered softly as they entered the building.

"Yes." Carlisle said clenching a brass key in his hand, gliding soundlessly up the stairs as Edward followed.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Theater

* * *

They took to the streets that night, climbing the roof tops silently as Carlisle explained all aspects of the Parisian Vampire history.

Edward fell silent, listening to his mentor as they dropped into the park to hunt. After hunting well into the night, they wandered the streets in silence.

Edward looked over the many buildings they passed, awestruck by the magnificent architecture. They walked toward the Dome of the Invalides, his eyes flickering over the statues high above. The angel's stoic faces stared down at them silently as Edward shuttered unconsciously.

"What is the matter"? Carlisle said softly as Edward shrugged.

"It's so odd here. The air is thick with the aura of dark forces, I suppose that is to be expected with so many vampires here".

Carlisle nodded, his head shaking back and forth. "It's a bloody history. You will come to find the places where vampires inhabit have the darkest pasts."

"Is it the same in America"?

Carlisle looked at him, his head bobbing swiftly. "Yes. The south anyway. It's as I said, short periods of peace before more fighting."

"It just seems so stupid. There all thousands of people in the world, and so much land, why confine yourself to such a small part of it?"

"That I cannot answer. Pride mostly I suppose. Everyone wants to be the most powerful and be able to hunt freely. I guess that's why most of us travel alone. We don't have to deal with trivial things like that".

"Yeah." Edward said looking at the sky. "I don't understand why others do not adopt your way of life".

Carlsile shrugged. "It matters not to me. We all make choices. Most don't want to bother with the task of restraining ones self." He turned his head over his shoulder, his brows pulling tightly together. He grabbed Edward's arm tightly, his eyes flickering at the shadows. "Come on". He muttered breaking into a brisk walk.

"What"? Edward said looking over his shoulder. "What did you see? Why do we need to quicken our pace"? He said looking over his shoulder again and then back at Carlisle's tense expression.

"It's just a tracker, I suppose he is from one of the covens."

"Well then we should fight him". Edward said loudly as Carlisle's eyes flashed toward him.

"No.. It isn't worth it. It is better to stay hidden. If we kill him the others will look for us. It isn't even worth the trouble." He said sprinting toward the nearest building. He released Edward's arm, scaling the brick walls effortlessly.

"But why are we running"? Edward said as they climbed onto the dome.

Carlisle shook his head irritably. "Because his coven isn't one we want to deal with." he muttered sprinting across the roof tops.

* * *

They dropped in through the window of Carlisle's flat, Edward's mood disgruntled as he sat on the bed.

"What do you mean 'we don't want to deal with"? he said watching Carlisle fold his arms.

"I didn't recognize his scent at first. But then it came to me. We don't want to bother with him because his coven is one of the ones I spoke of, power hungry and very territorial. I suppose we were in their territory and that is why they had a tracker on us."

"Are they powerful?" Edward said folding his hands on his lap.

Carlisle looked at him strongly. "They have a large coven, and each individual leader has a lot of power."

"If the Irish coven was considered large, how big could this one really be"? Edward said watching Carlisle pace the floor.

"The Irish coven is nothing compared to them. That coven is large by ordinary standards, but the Parisian's are by no means ordinary. There are five main vampires- the leaders, each of them have about three supporters and the supporters have a couple of trackers." Carlisle said glancing toward the window.

Edward's eyes widened dramatically. "That is large. Why haven't the Volturi interfered? If they are as power hungry as the others, it is only a matter of time until an incident occurs".

Carlisle frowned, his gold eyes locking on the window. "I suppose they have kept well covered under the veil of secrecy. But you are right, it is odd that the Volturi haven't arrived and there is bound to be an incident." Carlisle sighed, his finger massaging his temples.

Edward looked quietly toward the window. Breathing softly, he looked back at his troubled mentor. "Will you be working here in Paris"? He said suddenly as Carlisle's head snapped up.

"Yes. I suppose that would be good". He sighed, walking slowly toward the window.

The two remained silent as the sun rose into the sky.

* * *

The next morning, Carlisle left to the hospital leaving Edward alone in the flat. Growing bored the the cramped surroundings, he ventured out onto the Parisian streets.

He walked with his hands in his pockets, navigating through the crowded streets of the market. People bustled by on each side of him; women holding baskets under their arms, men with top hats and canes, children clinging toward their parents staring up at him with narrowed eyes.

He laughed lightly as a young girl brushed past him, her wide blue eyes turned up at him curiously. He heard her thoughts as her eyes narrowed. 'He is strange. Scary'. She thought as she squeezed her mother's hand.

Edward finally broke from the crowds, striding toward the lower side of the city. A group of school children played in a park a few feet from him, laughing loudly and cheerfully. He watched them play, seeing blurry glimpses of his own childhood in his mind. Turning away, he walked across the street, his eyes dancing over the archways of the fire department. He glanced over the fire truck as he passed, the thoughts of the firemen ringing in his ears.

He glided toward a theater, his eyes turning up at the large glass doors. Resting his hand on the brass rod, he pushed the door backward, the sounds and smells of the theater washing over him.

He stepped into the foyer, looking up at the high ceiling painted with the images of dancing women with Venus in the center. He walked toward the two long staircases, ascending the left one carefully. As he neared the top of the stairs, the tapping of piano keys and a marvelous melody filled his ears. He rushed toward the sound, throwing open a pair of oak doors leading to the upper balcony's.

He gaped at the theater and it's many rows of velvet chairs. His eyes flickered to the stage, a large, thick, crimson curtain blocking his view of the back of it.

He crept quietly toward the railing of the balcony, leaning forward slightly. Resting his hands on the railing, he watched a man far below drumming the keys of the piano swiftly.

The music filled the grand theater, beating and drumming like the pulses of a heart. It climbed higher and higher, weaving through the notes fluidly.

Edward breathed slowly, his eyes locked on the man at the piano bench.

He was a tall man, slim with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His hands were frail, with long fingers that flashed across the ivory keys. His collar bone protruded out of the top of his lace shirt, as his head bobbed up and down to the music. He wore a cloak of pure black, with silver trim at the edges. He looked very much like Edward had imagined Dracula looked like.

Edward leaned steadily forward, the tip of his shoe connecting with the metal legs of the seat beside him.

The man's eyes darted open, turning to him swiftly as he glared.

Edward jumped backward, the man flying weightlessly through the air, with arms thrown out at his side. He landed gracefully on the railing in front of him, his arms folding tightly over his chest. Edward stared up into his crimson eyes, his breath caught under the lump in his throat.

"Why are you in my theater"? The man muttered stoically, his eyes narrowing.

Edward collected himself quickly, finally taking air into his lungs. The man's scent tasted like rum almost, burning him as it went down his throat. "You.. You are like us". He stammered, his hand quivering slightly at his side.

The man tilted his head, several strands of dark hair covering his eyes. "What"?

"Like me". Edward said quickly as the man dropped into the balcony, leaning backward against a chair.

"I do not know what you speak of child". He said coldly, his finger drumming against his arm.

"You're a-" Edward paused, his eyes flashing around the auditorium quickly before he spoke. "Vampire."

The man smiled darkly, the corners of his lips rising into a jester like smile. "Is that so"? he muttered as Edward nodded quickly. "You said us before. Whom are you with"?

"My father. Carlisle. He made me". Edward said with a slight nod.

"How very quaint". The man whispered floating toward the doors behind Edward.

"Wait". Edward said spinning toward him. "You said your theater, do you mean you live here or something"?

The man laughed darkly, his head turning casually to look at Edward. "Not exactly. I play the piano during the shows."

"And you're not tempted by their blood"? Edward said softly.

"Oh. Very tempted child.. But what better place to find victims than in a dark theater? Their minds too absorbed in the play to notice the monster lurking in the wings"?

Edward trembled, his eyes falling toward the ground. "What you played earlier. It was magnificent". He muttered as the man smiled weakly.

"It is amazing what one can accomplish when they use their gift." He pushed on the door, turning his back on Edward. "Don't let me catch you in here again". He muttered disappearing in a flash of swirling robes.


	10. Chapter 10 Shattered Peace

* * *

Edward hurried back to the flat, darting through the crowd without so much as a sidways glance. He stopped as something hit his leg, light and insignificant. Glancing down, he saw a small child sprawled out at his ankles on the cobble stone. He knelt beside his, his hand extended as she eyed him wearily.

"I'm sorry little one. I wasn't paying attention". He smiled at her and watched her face brighten.

She had long, curly brown hair and bright green eyes. Her face was round and full, and her nose was tiny. She smiled up at him, her tiny hand closing around two of his fingers. She pulled herself to her feet, smoothing out the tattered green dress she wore. "It's no bother sir. After all, who would notice me"? She whispered, her thoughts echoing in Edward's ears.

She was an orphan, living in an overcrowded boarding house with many other children. She was apparantly upset he didn't have any money in his pocket.

Edward smirked. "Were you going to rob me?" He said tilting his head to the side as her eyes widened.

"No.. No sir". She said quickly, Edward's hand closing around her wrist.

"I believe that was your intention when you ran into me". He muttered as she shook hear head.

She tried to pull away, her eyes flashing nervously up at him.

"It is alright. I am not upset. And I haven't any money for you to steal in the first place". he released her hand, smiling lightly at her.

She nodded hesitantly, her eyes turning down. "I am sorry". She muttered, her mind contemplating who else around them might have money.

"Go home. Don't let me see you stealing or I'll report you". He said tapping the top of her head as she frowned.

He watched her sprint away, disappearing into the crowd in a blur of green. Rising to his feet, he ran toward the apartment.

As he entered the apartment, Carlilse was sitting casually at the desk reading. His gold eyes flicked up to Edward as he walked through the door.

"How was your day"? he smiled warmly as Edward shrugged.

"Interesting." he whispered walking toward the bed. "I went to the theater." He watched Carlisle tense. "There was a vampire there. Apparently he is the pianist for the shows."

Carlisle's hand quivered on the spine of his book, his eyes turning away. "I heard stories of him. He is the leader of the coven I spoke of. He is very dangerous."

"He didn't seem all to thrilled to see me".

Carlisle smirked, his head shaking back and forth slightly. "No. No I suppose he wouldn't be. That theater is his territory specifically. Not even his followers are allowed to hunt there".

"Yeah. I guess so". Edward's head turned toward the window. "He was playing the piano. It was so great. I wonder if I could be as good".

Carlisle looked at him softly, his light smile on his lips. "Well I suppose if you want, we can go buy you one. It is always good to have hobbies.. It takes your mind off the thirst". he snickered as Edward's eyes widened.

"That would be great". He smiled as Carlisle nodded, turning back to his book.

* * *

They went out the next day and purchased a piano, Edward staring at it admiringly as it sat in the center of the flat.

"Carlsile this is amazing," He whispered, his fingers gliding over the keys. "It is more than anything I could have asked. And I'm not even sure if I can play anything".

Carlisle smiled, taking a sheet of music out and placing it on the piano. "It matters not. You have an eternity to learn." He muttered, resting his hand on Edward's shoulder. Pushing him onto the bench, he folded his arms. "Try. I am sure it will come quite naturally to you".

"How do you know"? Edward said looking up at him with his hands resting on the edge.

Carlisle nodded toward the keys, saying nothing more.

Edward paused, his eyes turning toward the notes on the page. They all looked foreign to him, like little scribblings on the paper. He steadily began tapping the keys one a time, the notes standing out to him gradually. His fingers picked up momentum as he dove into the song, the soft melody filling the tiny flat. Soon his hands were flying across the keys, his eyes barely glancing at the sheet and he played smoothly. Glancing up at Carlisle he smiled.

"How did you know I could play"? He said, his hands becoming still and the music halting.

"Your mother said you played for the church". Carlisle said softly as Edward grinned, striking up the melody once more.

* * *

After discovering his unexpected talent, Edward decided to seek out a career in music to bring in money. He quickly got a job working at a cabaret, playing soft jazz for the Paris elite.

He sat in the corner of the nightclub, flicking the piano keys lightly as the dancers twirled on stage. He smiled over the crowd as they watched him awestruck, murmurers erupting through the tables. Glancing back at the dancers, his eyes moved over their intricately designed costumes and wild hair pieces.

It seemed as if he were in a completely different world. So unlike the dark vampire existance that he knew others of his kind were living. He was happy and content, and he and Carlisle were able to afford the best that Paris had to offer.

He no longer wore the dirty sweater Carlisle had loaned him a year ago, instead wore suits of rich silk. He mingled with the humans effortlessly, still all too aware of the temptation of their beating hearts. He ignored the temptations and he and Carlisle lived a peaceful existence for several years. All of that was about to change.

Something was about to awaken in him.. Dark and sinister, more terrifiying than peaceful Carlisle could have imagined.

He was walking home from the cabaret one night, his hat pulled down over his face as he navigated the dark streets. His head shot up as he heard the panicked thoughts of a girl a few streets down. He followed her thoughts, swiftly darting in and out of alleyways as he ran. Finally, he found the source.

A man was huddled over something small, his hands hungrily pawing at it.

Edward dropped his coat onto the street, his eyes flashing over the man. The girl's thoughts were no more. His mind was only filled with mumbled, incoherent words the man was speaking in his head. He glanced down at the object in his arms, his eyes widening.

A small child lay in the man's arms, her throat cut and scratches and bruises all over her tiny frame. Tangled brown hair clung to the dried blood on her cheeks as vacant green eyes stared toward the sky.

Edward gasped, his hands trembling uncontrollably at his sides. It couldn't be. This had to be a doll, it couldn't be a human child laying brutalized in this man's arms. But it was. Edward breathed rapidly, not out of need, but habit. His eyes danced over the little girl's face. The face from his memories. It was the little child he had run into in the streets not long ago.

He hissed softly, his eyes narrowing tightly.

The man's head snapped up as Edward let out an earsplitting growl. His eyes flashed fearfully over him as Edward sped forward, his hands outstretched toward his throat.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 Edward's Mistake

* * *

Carlisle sat at his desk, his legs leaning on the surface as he leaned back in the chair. A book hung open on his lap, Carlisle turning the pages casually. His eyes widened, turning toward the window as he heard Edward's footsteps. There was something different about his scent, something mixed into it almost overwhelming it. He glided smoothly from the chair, setting the book on the desk carefully.

He heard Edward scaling the bricks out side the window, he was breathing too roughly to be normal. He watched the boy throw himself through the window, something clenched tightly to his chest.

He knew immediately what the scent was, what made Edward smell so strangely. It was all over his face and neck. Staining his chest and hands, soaking his sweater completely. It also eminated from the small lump against his chest.

"What did you do?" Carlisle stammered, his eyes flashing nervously over his son.

Edward's yellow eyes were wild, flickering around the room as he moved toward the bed.

"Edward". He muttered, his hand shakily rising from his side.

Edward raised his hand, brushing it over his lips and cheek, smearing the fresh blood over his skin.

"Edward please.." Carlisle said softly, his eyes turning toward the lump on the mattress. "Please tell me what you have done".

He remained silent, stripping off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Gliding around the opposite side of the bed, he lowered onto the mattress.

"Edward". Carlsile whispered, his eyes darting over his son's face. "Tell me.. Tell what has happened".

Edward looked up at him slowly, his eyes regaining focus as he let out a sigh.

Carlisle examined the lump laying still on the bed. It was wrapped in Edward's coat, the edges tucked carefully under it. He took a deep breath, looking at his mute son. "Edward". he said again as Edward looked down at the bed. He watched him raise his hand, placing it on the edge of the coat and drawing it away. Carlisle let out a low hiss, recoiling all the way to the opposite side of the room. "Edward! What is this"?! He snapped staring at the blood soaked child on the bed.

"I didn't kill her if that's what you're asking". Edward muttered darkly, his fingers brushing her cold cheek.

"Then who did?" Carlisle said taking an anxious step forward, but still not coming close to the child.

"A drunk." Edward hissed, his hand closing over the top of her head. "He raped her, then killed her".

Carlisle shook his head, his eyes shutting tightly. His lips trembled as he spoke, looking at Edward strongly. "And what did you do"? He said wearily as Edward met his gaze.

"I killed him." he muttered stoically as Carlisle jumped back.

"You _killed_ him?! Did you forget everything that I said? We are not to hand of GOD"! Carlisle screamed, backing swiftly away from him.

"He killed a child Carlisle! He was caressing her lifeless body! He was insane!" Edward screamed back, his eyes flashing with anger.

"So you killed him?! Edward I told you not to interfere". Carlisle sighed, his breath leaving his nostrils roughly. Thudding his fist against his forehead, he strode away from Edward.

"She was innocent. She didn't deserve to die that way".

"It is unfortunate yes". Carlisle whispered glancing fearfully at the girl. "But what do you think is going to happen when they find her mangled killer"?

Edward shrugged. "That isn't any of our concern." He muttered as Carlisle scoffed. "Carlisle". He said softly as the blond vampire looked at him sharply. "I need to ask you something."

"No!" Carlisle said throwing his finger out at him. "I know what you're thinking and I won't do it"! He sped quickly away, standing behind the desk.

"They don't have to know. We can keep her a secret-"

"Nothing is a secret from the Volturi"! Carlisle shouted. "NOthing! Not a damn thing! They will know as soon as she is made"!

"No they won't!" Edward said jumping to his feet. "We can hide her."

"No Edward. I won't". Carlisle said strongly. "Her fate is an unfortunate one but you know the laws".

"But-" Edward started as Carlisle threw his hand out.

"No! Stop arguing with me Edward!" He said slowly, his teeth clenched tightly together. "Take her body out of here this instant.. I cannot change her".

"Why"?

Carlisle shook his head, his fist thudding against his temple. "I don't even know if you _can_ turn someone once their heart has stopped. You cannot reanimate a corpse".

"But Carlisle just try". Edward said looking back at the girl.

"No. Take her out now.. I cannot change her".

Edward opened his mouth to protest.

"What kind of life do you think she will have? Forever a child, never to age? A terrible demon trapped in a tiny vessel"? Carlisle said quickly. "Think about it.. She is much better off dead than to live that life".

Edward fell silent, Carlisle's eyes softening.

"I know how you feel. If I could I would.. But it is for the best".

Edward closed his eyes tightly, snatching the girl's body into his arms as he disappeared out the window.

Carlisle sighed heavily, his hands massaging his temples as he glided slowly back to his desk.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Right and Wrong

* * *

Edward stalked into the night, the girl's limp body against his chest. He sped toward Montmartre cemetary, ascending over the high gates effortlessly. He landed in between the dark tombstones, the girl clenched tightly to him.

He glanced anxiously at every shadow as he walked, Carlisle's words ringing in his ears. He passed several large tombs, his eyes turning up to them quickly.

Finally finding a patch of grass free of other tomb stones, he lowered himself to his knees. The girl stared up at the sky silently, her gaze vacant and lifeless. Pressing his fingers on top of her eye lids, he slid them shut with a sigh.

It wasn't fair. She was so young, so innocent. It only made him all too aware of the evil lurking in the hearts of mortals. They were just as sinsister as his kind, to prey on a child.. The thought made his skin prick and his muscle ache for a fight. He wanted to smash every tomb stone around him into dust.

He placed the girl on the grass, his hands digging into the earth. He dug a hole about four feet deep, staring at the dried blood and mud on his finger tips. Looking back at the child, he said a prayer in his mind.

It was odd that he still remembered it, but being surrounded by death probably provoked it to come to mind.

He scooped the girl's corpse up, wrapping his coat tightly around her small frame. Lowering her into the hole, he listened to the still night air around him.

No longer able to stare at her frozen face, he quickly pushed the dirt over the hole and sprinted from the graveyard.

* * *

From that night on, Edward stalked the night looking for men like the one he slaughtered. He waited near pubs, in alleys, anywhere they might appear to him.

He was becoming a vigilante of sorts, and the mortal world began to take notice.

Articles circulated about the brutal murders of theives, rapists and murders. Each of them killed in some way that was symbolic to their crimes. He killed a thief who had robbed a doll shop, stabbing a glass arm through the man's eye. He killed a rapist, discarding his body at the doorstep of one of the man's victims.

It felt like repentence. As Carlisle had his work at the hospital, Edward hunted those whom tried to hurt others. It seemed logical to him. Take the life of someone wicked so that they could not plague the earth any longer. It was a simple enough concept, yet Carlisle did not approve.

He watched Edward leave each night for the cabaret, knowing that after the doors shut, his son would go slaughter more criminals.

As much as he wanted to say something, he could not. Who was he to tell Edward what to do? He after all made him a monster, why shouldn't he condone his behavior? He was after all just living up to his nature.

But Carlisle could not bring himself to look at Edward in the same way. Each night when he came home stained with the blood of his victims, Carlisle just felt like getting away from him.

One night Edward had returned to the flat, the muzzle on Carlisle's mouth finally breaking away.

He looked over Edward as he climbed into the window, cracking his knuckles loudly. He sighed, his head shaking back and forth. Finally he spoke. "Have you had your fill of scraping the scum away from the strees of Paris". He said coldly looking at Edward.

"It is the right thing to do". Edward muttered as Carlisle glared.

"Do you really believe that"? he said folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes. I do". Edward said sharply as he pulled a shirt over his head.

Carlisle shrugged, his eyes darkening as he stared away. "Do you plan to slay every criminal in the world? Even you cannot accomplish that feat."

"We don't just have to sit back and watch Carlisle. We can be good to the world".

"By being the hand of God? Judging everyone's actions and deciding their fate? There is already people who do that, and they don't use claws and fangs"! Carlisle said loudly as he faced away.

"Oh right.. Because Paris' judicial system is _so_ productive." Edward said sarcastically. "They're all a bunch of currupt politicians looking for their chance to act as God. And what good has it done? Nothing. More criminals line the streets than fill the jail cells, they mock the idea of peace and just do whatever they please"! Edward yelled as Carlisle looked at him silently. "If I can spare a life using my gift then what harm can it bring"? Edward said as Carlisle fell silent. "You do the same at the hospital".

Carlisle's eyes flashed angrily. "What I do is completely different."

"If there weren't criminals there wouldn't be a reason for you to do what you do at all! If there weren't rapists, there wouldn't be women coming into the hospitals to get stitches. If there weren't thieves you wouldn't have people coming to you with stab wounds!"

Carlisle shook his head, swiftly moving toward the door. "You do what you feel is right. I won't have any part in it". He muttered whipping on his coat and darting out the door.

* * *

Years continued on and the gap between Edward and Carlisle only grew. Edward would disappear for weeks, searching the countryside for criminals.

Carlsile remained in Paris, disappointed at what his son was becoming. He immersed himself in work, determined to do good in the way he'd always meant to.

Edward finally came to him saying he wanted to go to London. Carlisle didn't oppose. He let Edward go without knowing if he would ever see him again.

It was such a shame. Edward had such potential and he was wasting it by slaying humans. He was becoming no better than the other vampires. The only difference is he didn't drink from his slain victims.

Three years had gone by since Edward's departure. Carlisle still felt the sting of disappointment. Edward was like a son to him. More so than he would have ever dreamed of having. He wondered from time to time if Edward were really happy living such a life. He himself could not be happy with the taking of someone's life. Whether they were a criminal or not. It just didn't seem right. But perhaps it was right according to Edward.


	13. Chapter 13 Forgiveness

* * *

It had been years since he'd last seen Carlisle. He wondered what his mentor was doing. Was he thinking of him? Or wast the shame too much?

Though in the beginning it seemed like the right thing to do, he was beginning to question it. Was he no better than the other vampires? He was after all taking human life.. Even though he remained committed to Carlisle's belief in killing animals, it didn't seem like there was a whole lot of difference between him and the rest of his kind.

Killing just became second nature. He barely recognized the different faces of his victims. He didn't really see them as people any more, just merely targets. His obsession had made him a thief, as he had stole police records to better identify his victims.

But even after killing every criminal he could find in London, he still did not feel satisfied. He imagined he'd feel enlightened after each kill, yet instead he felt hollow. It didn't even matter now. There was no buying his way into heaven. He could slay every criminal in the world and it would mean nothing. He was still damned. Carlislewas right. He was the same. Same as the vampire in the theater preying on spectators. He was the monster in the wings of the theater, and the criminals he killed were the wide eyed spectators in the audience.

Carlisle was right all along. Even if you did it for the right reason, killing made you no better than the people you despised.

After the realization hit him, he hurried back to Paris, anxious to see his father.

But would Carlisle want to see him? Would he accept him back even after the way he acted? There was no way to be sure, and only one way to find out.

* * *

A few days later he arrived at the hospital, his eyes trailing over the high glass windows. Strinding through the front door, he walked toward the main desk.

The blond woman looked up at him, her smile bright as she placed her hands on the counter.

"Excusez-moi Madame. Dr. Cullen est en?" Edward said casually as she nodded vigorously.

Rising from the chair, she stepped around the desk motioning him to follow. Edward followed silently, his eyes dancing into the different rooms in the hall.

It had been so long since he had been in a hospital, and the last time he was he was human. The scents were so strange. Plastic, rubber, Iodine, alcohol. Patients laid in beds, nurses leaning over them with comforting expressions. He stopped as Carlisle's scent washed over him.

The girl was standing in the doorway of a room to his left, her head tilted to the side as she spoke quickly. "Dr Cullen, votre fils est là pour vous voir. Voulez-vous que je lui de s'asseoir dehors?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably, his hands sliding into his pockets. There was dead silence from the room as the girl waited for Carlisle to respond. Finally he spoke.

"No. serai bientôt out. Mr. Vestraige Excusez-moi, je serai bientôt de retour ". Carlisle's smooth voice sang as the girl turned and walked away.

Edward looked up slowly as Carlisle walked out of the room, his smile bright.

"I'm sorry Carlisle". Edward said slowly as Carlisle walked toward him. Carlisle smiled at him casually as he clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Edward". He smiled graciously, his gold eyes glowing. "I'm glad you're back". he said as Edward nodded weakly. "I'm going to finish my shift and I'll meet you at the apartment okay"?

"Okay". Edward said nodding hesitantly.

"Go home". Carlisle said warmly as he faced away, gliding back into the room.

* * *

It was as if the rift were never there once Carlisle returned to the flat. He welcomed Edward just as warmly as he ever did, ignoring Edward's many apologizes. Life resumed to it's peaceful, altered state of reality.

Carlilse came home one day beaming, a letter clenched in his hands.

Edward looked up from the medical journal he'd been reading at all day. "What is it Carlisle"? He said, unable to decipher his father's jumbled thoughts.

"I've gotten a letter from one of my associates back in the states. He has asked me to come work a hospital with him".

"Where is it"? Edward said shutting the book smoothly as Carlisle folded the letter up, placing it in his coat pocket.

"Ohio." He smirked. "It isn't fair Paris, but it will serve it's purpose".

"We go where we are needed." Edward smiled as Carlisle nodded.

"Indeed. Pack your things, I have already informed the hospital." Carlisle said gliding over to his books. Pushing them into a small back pack, he threw it over his shoulder as Edward glanced back at the piano. "We can have it shipped you know." Carlisle whispered as Edward shrugged.

"If you want to pay for it. I can pay for it myself if you prefer". Edward said as Carlisle shook his head.

"Don't think anything of it. I'll make the arrangements to have a new one ready for us at the house".

Edward nodded appreciatively as they walked out the door. "Thank you Carlisle". He said as Carlisle placed his hand firmly on his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14 New Destination

* * *

They boarded a ship out of Le port de Paris, sailing to New York. This journey across the Atlantic was not as eventful as the last, more so because Edward was sticking to his 'non violence vow'.

After returning to Carlisle he vowed he would not interfere in the affairs of humans. And he would live a peaceful existance just as Carlisle did. Carlisle was all the more thrilled, saying that Edward was a far better man than most to hold himself to such a promise.

When they arrived in New York, their boarded a train to Ohio.

Carlisle sat silent in the car, his eyes turned out toward the window. Edward sat across from him, watching his mentor silently. "Who was she"? He said suddenly as Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Oh." He laughed sheepishly. "It had been a while. I'd forgotten about your _gift_". He muttered, shaking his head. "I was just thinking of this girl I treated the last time I was in Ohio. She was young though". He said softly resting his hand on his chin.

"Why were you thinking about her"? Edward said leaning back in the chair.

"No particular reason. I have many centuries of memories. Some of them just crop up when I am near a familiar place". Carlisle said casually, his head leaning back on the chair. The remainder of the trip was fairly silent, no need for speaking when Edward could read all of Carlisle's thoughts. Finally they stopped in Columbus, the train rolling to a slow hault.

Carlisle glided out onto the platform, walking swiftly toward the street.

"Where are you going Carlise"? Edward said looking around.

"Get my car".

"You have one here as well"? Edward laughed as Carlisle smirked.

"I had my friend buy me one. Told him to have it ready before I arrived". He said turning into a brick warehouse.

"You never cease to amaze". Edward said sarcastically as Carlisle laughed heartedly.

They strode up to a red haired man, Carlisle smiling politely at him.

"Ah. Dr. Cullen I presume". The man said extending a hand toward Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled, taking the man's hand in his gloved one. "I suppose Washington told you of my arrival"? Carlisle said with a bright smile as the man nodded vigorously.

"Oh. Yes. Right this way. She hasn't even seen the road yet, straight off the assembly line". The man said excitedly.

"Very good". Carlisle said smirking at Edward.

The man drifted ahead of them, his arms outstretched toward a Cadillac V 63 Coupe. "Thank you very much sir." Carlisle said politely as Edward ran his fingertips over the sleek hood.

Climbing into the passenger seat, Edward shook his head. "How is it a doctor can afford such things"? he said with a laugh. "I'm sure you spend a lot of money to keep a car in almost every city you go to". He muttered sarcastically as he leaned his arm out the window.

Carlisle laughed as he started the ignition. "I had a few heirlooms saved up. Sold them in an auction. Simple things from my time fetch a hefty sum at the antiquity auctions now days".

They sped out onto the streets, driving out to the outskirts of town. Carlisle smiled as he turned onto a long driveway through a thicket of trees.

Edward stared up the driveway at the white victorian house in the center of the trees.

"Alright, I'm going to the hospital. Open everything up". Carlisle said tossing Edward a set of keys.

Edward nodded, floating out of the car as Carlisle turned and drove away. Gliding up the steps of the house, he pushed the key into the lock.

He cringed as the smell of dust swirled into his nose. His eyes flicked over the different pieces of furniture, all of which were covered in sheets. He smiled widely as he eyed the white piano in the center of the room. Dropping his bag on the ground, he hurried forward, lifting the cover and gliding his fingers over the keys.

"Thank you Carlisle." He smirked sliding onto the bench and beginning to play.

* * *

Carlisle returned a few hours later, sliding into the large arm chair across from the piano.

Edward smiled at him as he played song after song, filling the house with a medley of different songs. He was getting so good at playing the piano he even began writing sheets of music.

Carlisle watched him, his hand hanging loosely on his chin.

Days passed, Carlisle spent his nights at the hospital and Edward mostly played music or read.

Carlisle left one night, his coat draped over his shoulder as he walked out toward the car.

As he arrived at the hospital, he was greeted eagerly by all the nurses, who beamed at him as he passed. He went into his office and started reviewing some of his cases. Hours passed and he occupied himself with checking on patients, discussing cases with the staff, and reading medical journals in his office.

He began to grow bored, wandering out into the halls talking idly to one of the nurses. His eyes flashed up as the smell of fresh blood entered his nose.

He looked quickly toward the front doors as several nurses wheeled a gurney past him. His eyes flickered over the figure laying beneath a thick white sheet. "What's going on"? he muttered as one of nurses looked back at him.

"Dr. Cullen it is a lost cause. She threw herself from the cliffs. We are taking her to the morge."

Carlisle nodded his hand closing on the edge of the sheet. He drew it backward, his eyes widening as he let his hand fall away.

It was a young girl not a few years older than himself, with long caramel colored hair.

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen". The nurse whispered as he nodded, dropping the sheet back over the girl's face.

"Carry on". he muttered turning away slowly.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 Esme

* * *

Carlisle strangely found himself wandering to the morge. He had no purpose to be down there, yet still was opening the door and entering the cold, dimly lit room. He stared over the rows of sheeted corpses, the sight no longer as bothersome to him as it used to be. Walking down the rows of bodies, he glanced down at his clip board, comparing the names on the sheet to the names on the tags. He stopped beside the woman's one, instantly recognizing her scent.

He carefully drew the sheet from her face, staring down at her silently.

She was very beautiful, with little dimples in her cheeks. He brushed his hand over her forehead. He frowned as he pushed back her hair, looking down at a small scar.

Looking down the length of her body, he pulled the sheet backward.

Her slender frame was covered in small scars obviously not as a result of falling from the cliff. These were old. Small circles on the back of her arm indicated that she was possibly burned with a cigar.

He traced his fingers along her jaw. Her skin was still fairly warm. It wouldn't be warm if she were in fact dead. Lifted her wrist, pressing his fingers against her veins.

There was a slight pulse, steady and weak. This woman was still alive.

He looked down to her legs that were badly broken, her ankle twisted backward. Even if this woman survived the fall in no way would she be able to walk again.

He looked back at her face, feeling himself leaning closer to her. It had been a while since he'd even considered doing what his mind was telling him to do. Not since Edward had he thought such a thing. He watched her chest rise weakly, her skin gradually beginning to grey.

If he left her here, she would probably suffer an infection due to her injuries.

His hand began to tremble on the gerny as his eyes danced over her face.

Could he really doom another to live this life? He had damned Edward but he had recovered, he was able to find happiness.. But what of this woman? Would she find the same happiness?

He pressed his hand against her wrist again, the lines barely visible in his smooth forehead making themselves known. He couldn't very well leave her.. Not like this. He took a long breath, his eyes shutting tightly. Flashing toward the door, he locked it swiftly before turning back toward the woman.

She was breathing weakly, barely concious of the world around her. He watched her eyes flicker open, blue orbs turning toward the ceiling.

He glided back to her, his hand closing tightly around her slender hand. Leaning forward, he watched her eyes turn slowly toward him. "I'm sorry for this". He muttered, his other hand closing firmly over her mouth as he leaned toward her neck. Pulling his lips back, he bit into her soft flesh, letting his venom flow into her open wound.

She whimpered for a moment, her eyes shutting tightly as she tried to turn her head.

Carlisle leaned backward, his eyes dancing over the cresent shaped wound on her neck. "Sleep". He muttered forcing her eyes closed as her whimpering ceased.

* * *

He scooped the girl off of the gerny, carrying her against his chest as he walked out into the hall. Moving toward the back exit, he pushed on the door, walking out into the small alley on the side of the hospital. He hurried to his car, quickly opening the door and placing her on the seat. Starting the enguine, he sped home as fast as the speed limit would allow.

She let out a whimper, her hand pawing at her neck. Shutting her eyes, she drifted back into a listless sleep. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her small shoulders, pulling her into his side. He now was realizing just who this woman was.

He had thought he'd seen something familiar in her in the morge. Something about thoe dimples seemed familiar. He had treated her once as a child, she'd come into his office with a broken leg. What was her name? He glanced down at her silently, his hand gripping the wheel tightly.

"Esme". He muttered, watching her eyelids quiver. Esme, it was such a unique name that's why it stuck out in his mind. He had met thousands of people in his life but never an _Esme. _

He looked up as the driveway and the house drew closer. Squeezing her shoulder tightly, he closed his eyes. He knew what was sure to follow next. And it wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

Edward stopped suddenly, his eyes searching the trees. He could smell Carlisle and hear his thoughts. But that couldn't be.. It was far too early for him to be coming home from the hospital. He sprinted toward the house, leaping onto the porch as Carlise's car pulled up the drivewy. His eyes shot to the woman in the passenger seat.

"Carlisle-" He said as Carlisle scooped the woman up as he ran toward him.

"Edward get into the house". He said quickly as Edward obeyed, following him into the house.

"Who's that"? Edward said watching Carlisle place the woman carefully on the bed.

"She came into the hospital. She was still alive but I had to change her to save her". He said flying across the room to grab a sheet.

"You changed her"? Edward said incredously, watching Carlisle flash around the room.

"Yes I did. Now I'm going to need your help or she might hurt herself". He said appearing at the bed.

"Alright".

"Everything I say, just do it okay"? Carlisle said securing his belt around her wrist.

"Okay". Edward said shakily, moving to sit on the otherside of the mattress.

"Get ready." He muttered glancing down at the woman.

They watched as her eyes twittered open, the blue orbs now blackening at the edges. A loud scream cut through the air as her eyes shot open wildly.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16 An Odd Vampire

* * *

Esme screamed, her body arching upward as her eyes shut tightly.

"Restrain her Edward"! Carlisle yelled as Edward nodded swiftly.

Edward leaned over the bed, his hands closing around both of her wrists, pinning her to the bed.

"Your belt"! Carlisle said as Edward nodded, releasing one of her hands.

Her hand instantly shot to her neck, her nails clawing at the crescent mark in her skin. Carlisle snapped her hand away, pinning it over her head as Edward snapped the belt from his pants. Edward whipped it across the bed at Carlisle, his hand pressing her struggling body to the bed.

Carlisle swiftly retrained her other hand, his eyes dancing solemnly over her face.

She whimpered loudly, her head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. Her lips trembled, as her eyes flashed between Edward and Carlisle.

"Shh". Carlisle whispered, patting her head lightly. She squirmed away from his touch, her eyes locking on Edward.

"It will be over soon". Edward muttered looking at Carlisle.

"We're not sure about that.. Yours was fairly quick, but everyone is different". he whispered, his hand gently stroking her hair.

* * *

The thrashing and screaming continued for another few hours before she fell into a restless sleep. When she awoke it continued on into the next day. It finally began to subside once the third night came around.

She laid in the bed motionless, her eyes shut tightly closed. Edward hovered a few feet away, his hand in front of his mouth. Carlisle sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes flickering nervously over her.

Her eyes fluttered open, turning to Carlisle curiously.

He smiled at her softly, his hand brushing across her cheek. "It's alright. You're okay".

Esme looked up at her restraints, Edward undoing them quickly. She glided into a sitting position, her eyes flickering around the room. She ran her fingers though her hair, her eyes turning toward her hand. "How'd I get here"? She mumbled, her eyes turning to Carlisle.

He paused, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Carlisle saved you. You had fallen off the cliffs and were brought to the hospital." Edward said softly.

Esme looked up at Carlisle softly. "Thank you. She muttered as Carlisle nodded slowly. She reached up to her throat, her eyes squeezing together tightly.

"You're thirsty". Carlise whispered hesitantly taking her hand. "Come". He said rising to his feet. Glancing at Edward, he led Esme toward the window. "Did you already hunt?"

"Yes, right before you came back". Edward said shoving his hands into his pockets.

Carlisle nodded, his eyes turning down to Esme. "We'll be back once I teach her to hunt".

Edward nodded, watching them leap out the window before turned toward he piano, gliding onto the bench.

* * *

Carlisle walked alongside Esme, her hand clenched loosely in hers. She watched him anxiously, her lips pushed out slightly.

"What are you exactly"? She muttered softly as Carlisle smiled weakly.

"A vampire. You are as well now".

Esme looked at her hands, her skin glittering lightly in the sun. "What do you mean"? She whispered looking back at him.

Carlisle looked at her softly, his hand tightening on hers. "When I said you were thirsty, I meant it literally. You'll no longer hunger for food. It will taste like ash compared to your real sustenance."

"And what is that"? Esme said with furrowed brows.

Carlisle fell silent, his eyes turning out into the forest. "Blood." He whispered, spotting a bear skulking through the trees. He watched Esme's hand disappear from his as her body flew through the air. He ran after her, severing the bear's spinal cord effortlessly.

She looked up at him silently, her black eyes glimmering lightly.

"You cannot be so rash. Stalk your prey". He whispered as they bear fell limply to the ground.

"Stalk your prey' you speak as if you are a predator yourself". She smirked leaning over the bleeding bear.

Carlisle knelt beside her, his smile wide. "Well technically we are."

"Top of the food chain". Esme said glancing wearily at the bear. "What am I supposed to do"? She laughed weakly as Carlisle's smile grew.

He licked his lips slowly, his head bowing toward the bear's wound. "Watch and learn". He said stabbing his teeth into the vein as Esme's eyebrows raised.

* * *

Edward sat at the piano, aimlessly drumming away at the keys. Time passed slowly, Carlisle and Esme's hunt lasting well into the morning. Finally they flashed through the window, Esme grinning widely. He rose from the bench, extending her hand toward him.

Esme slapped his hand away, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Edward smiled shyly down at her, his eyes darting up to Carlisle.

Carlisle had never seen something like this. Most newborns were viscious, wild and uncontrollable. Yet Esme was amazingly calm for the most part. And she was hugging Edward, a very strange sight indeed to see two vampires hugging.

Esme released him, her eyes turned up at his face. "Carlisle said you are his son. Edward". She grinned as Edward nodded sheepishly.

"Yes. He made me as well".

"I see". She whispered, her eyes flciking to Carlisle. "Are there others like us"?

Both men nodded solemly. "Yes. But they are not all so kind as Carlisle". Edward muttered softly as Esme flashed him a smile.

"Carlisle says you are a fine man yourself. You do not kill humans."

Edward nodded weakly, his eyes turning toward the ground. "For a time I did". he whispered as Esme placed a hand on his.

"We all make mistakes". She grinned up at him, her expression warm and motherly.

Yes. Indeed Esme was going to make a very strange vampire. Perhaps she retained some of her humanity after the transformation. She was very empathetic and Edward could tell from her thoughts she was completely genuine of her affections toward them.

"Edward". Carlisle said snapping him from his thoughts. "Perhaps we should tell her about just _what _our kind really is".

Edward nodded, gliding into the arm chair as Carlisle followed into the other one, Esme seating herself on the bed.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17 Esme's Light

* * *

Esme was a perfect fit into their make shift coven. She acted almost as a mother to the two men, despite the fact that she was only a few years older than them. And her attitude brought on astonishing changes in the two. Carlisle was always kind, yet with Esme around he became even _more_ kind. If such a thing were possible. And Edward was calmed as well, finding that talking to Esme took no effort at all. She understood all of his earlier rebelliousness completely and didn't judge him for killing the humans. She just looked at him warmly saying, 'the past is the past.'

Carlisle departed off to the hospital with a flimsy excuse about why Esme's body had suddenly disappeared from the morgue. Her husband had come to claim her body a few days later, and Carlisle explained that she had killed herself. Charles didn't seemed phased by the news, which angered Carlisle slightly, though he wasn't sure why.

The three of them lived in the cottage in Ohio for several years, thier bonds only strengthening with Esme as their conjoining piece. They soon tired of Columbus, and ventured else where.

* * *

Esme sat beside Carlisle in the train, her eyes turned out toward the window, watching the rain fall on the glass. Edward sat silently across from them, his eyes lazily moving across the book on his lap.

When the train arrived in Pennsylvania, the three darted off, flying into the trees.

Esme floated over the grass, her hair billowing out behind her as she ran. Edward and Carlisle lagged back watching her silently.

Edward frowned slightly, hearing something in Carlisle's thoughts that confused him. He glanced at his mentor, watching him smile casually at him.

Esme spun around, her eyes widening as she stopped. Edward and Carlisle stopped at once, their eyes flashing through the trees. The two jumped in front of Esme protectively, thier hands clenched at their sides.

"Nomads". Edward muttered quickly, his eyes scanning the trees.

"Yeah". Carlisle said stepping closer to Esme. "Stay behind us. If anything happens, run". he whispered as she shook her head.

"I'm not about to leave you two'". She said strongly, her eyes narrowing.

Three nomads darted from the trees landing in front of Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

One was a tall blond woman, her hair hanging down to her waist. The other was a shorter man with short black hair, and the third was a woman with sleek black hair.

Carlisle smiled politely, his back straightening as he rose from his defensive crouch. Edward eyed the nomads darkly, his mind focused on the thoughts of the blond.

The blond tilted her head, her eyes flashing darkly over Esme. Looking at Carlisle, she hissed softly. "You're on our lands". Her black eyes narrowed as she eyed Esme again.

"Well then I apologize, we were not aware of territories in Pennsylvania."

The woman with black hair growled. "You are far too arrogant for my liking".

"Carlisle was being polite. You insult him after he has been so cordial with you"?! Edward snapped, his eyes turning toward her.

The darked haired on hissed. "Perhaps it is _your _arrogance I sensed then"!

Edward's eyes narrowed darkly, Esme looking over his shoulder at him silently.

"There is no reason we should be uncivilized". The man said slowly as the two women near him growled.

"You be civil then, I won't deal with some arrogant urchin speaking down to me"! The black haired woman hissed at Edward as he clenched his fist.

Suddenly the blond broke ranks, launching herself at Esme wildly. Carlisle caught her by the throat, slamming her roughly into the ground. The black haired girl threw herself at Edward, her eyes wild with rage.

Edward caught her arm, spinning it around and snapping the bones.

She hissed loudly, her screeches filling the dead night air.

The black haired man disappeared, flying into the trees swiflty.

The blond jumped up, her claws slashing away at Carlisle as he avoided her smoothly.

He kicked into her stomach, sending her flying backward into a tree. Growling deeply, he darted after her, taking her head in his hand and slamming her against the ground.

"Protective of that little wench eh"? The dark haired girl growled as she grabbed Edward's hair.

Edward hissed, throwing her backward, snapping her other arm effortlessly.

She howled loudly, her head turning toward the sky. Edward ripped at her skin, tearing pieces away and throwing them onto the ground. "Adele"! The blond screamed, her head whipping toward Esme.

She screeched, flying through the air as Esme darted away swiftly. Carlisle clenched her blond hair tightly, wrapping it around his fist as he growled deeply. Slamming her into the ground, he looked up at Edward.

"Ready a pyre"! He hissed as Edward nodded, leaving the shredded Adele on the grass.

Sprinting toward the trees, he snapped branches from the trees.

"Esme!" Carlisle said, holding the blond on the ground. "Kill her"! He screamed as Esme looked at him fearfully.

Edward appeared a moment later, ripping Adele's head from her shoulder as the blond screamed loudly. He threw the branches into a large pile, tossing Adele's headless corpse onto the top of the pyre.

Carlisle lifted the blond to her feet, Edward appearing in front of her.

"Time to die". he muttered, his hands closing around her face as he ripped her head from her body.

Esme trembled at the edge of the clearing, her eyes flashing between Edward and Carlisle. She watched them set the pyre on fire, thick black smoke climbing steadily into the air. She fell weakly to her knees, Carlisle flashing to her side.

"Are you alright"? He asked cupping her cheek tenderly as she shook her head.

"What is this life? Must we kill to exist"?

Carlisle fell silent, his head dropping slightly.

"It is the sad truth of our existance." Edward muttered walking toward her. Dropping to his knees, he shook his head.

"I don't want to kill". Esme said shakily, breaking into dry sobs as the men exchanged a look.

Carlisle sighed, embracing Esme tightly as Edward fell silent. He held her tightly to his chest, until her sobs finally faded into the night.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18 Changes

* * *

They settled into a penthouse apartment in Gremercy, New York. Carlisle decided that was the best place for him to be, the ''center of the wrold" so to speak. Edward and Esme spend most of their time together, Edward helping Esme shop or the two just sitting in silence in the house as Edward played the piano they had shipped from Ohio.

A few weeks had passed since the incident in the forest and Esme was still pretty shaken up by it. She and Edward remained home one sunday evening when Carlisle went to the hospital.

Edward played the piano softly, picking out different notes and scribbling them on a sheet of paper.

Esme was arranging the apartment, shifting their newly bought furniture around the living room. She smiled brightly as she glided behind Edward, her fingers ruffling his already messy hair.

He glanced up at her with a smirk, watching her settle next to him on the bench. After a moment of silence, Edward answered Esme's thoughts.

"He wasn't trying to scare you. Carlisle is actually really quite nice. It's just that he was trying to protect you".

"Oh I know". She said softly, her fingers floating over the piano keys. "I just don't know how I am supposed to react. This life seems so violent and dark. I don't know if I am right for this."

"Technically none of us are right for it, as we have hearts." Edward smiled as Esme beamed up at him.

"Yeah. I mean my human life was by no means wonderful". She said sadly, Edward seeing her dark memories. He cringed as she relieved the years of abuse in her mind. She shook her head, her expression brightening a degree. "I just don't think I can kill like you two. You two are so strong, and I'm-"

"You're still stronger than both of us. You're only in your first year of life. Carlisle said that is when we are our strongest". Edward said as Esme nodded weakly.

In her mind she feared that power, was overwhelmed by it. Edward could not truly relate, as much as he wanted to. He had always just accepted his ablities as something he couldn't change, yet Esme wasn't willing to embrace the killer instinct inside of her. Outside of hunting one wouldn't even have known if she really were a vampire. She seemed so kind and gentle, not even willing to kill a spider that emerged from beneath the couch. She was truly a kind soul. Just like Carlisle. But unlike Carlisle, she wasn't willing to kill, even if to save herself.

Esme sighed, her long fingers pressing down into the keys. "I know, I am eternally grateful of all that Carlisle has done. And he is a very fine man."

Edward smiled at her adoring thoughts of his father. Whenever he was around either of them they were always thinking of the other. It was quite strange the two were forming a bond that he didn't quite understand.

Esme grinned up at him, her body moving fluidly from the bench as she walked toward the kitchen. "Do you want to shop later on"? She said over her shoulder as Edward shifted to face her.

"For what"?

"Clothing". She smirked, her head tilting toward the side. "It is almost winter, you will need an all new wardrobe".

"I don't think vampires really _require_ clothing". Edward smirked as Esme returned to the living room.

"We don't require it yes, not as a means to keep us warm. But those coats you have are looking a little shabby." She slid onto the couch, her legs folding demurely at her side. "And I wanted to get Carlisle a new trench coat". She smiled as Edward shook his head.

"If you say so". He muttered, his finger flying over the keys as he dove into another song.

* * *

Carlisle returned to the apartment a few hours later, the three of them departing to hunt soon after.

Carlisle and Esme ran alongside each other, Edward trailing a few feet behind.

His eyes flickered over his blond haired serrogate father and his newly made serrogate mother. They seemed so content in each other's company, the two both smiling widely as they talked. The connection they shared was bringing out a change in Carlisle's thoughts. He was no longer thinking about his dark past or the risks he would face in the future. He was not always analyzing every dark detail of their lives. Instead he analyzed something else.

Edward smirked, deciding to leave them in their own bubble. Sprinting off East, he heard them questioning where he had gone in their minds. Running far from them, he took down several wolves, before making the slow trek back to his comrades. He smiled weakly as he approached them, Carlisle brushing away a leaf from Esme's hair. He stared down at his feets, uncomfortable with his father's thoughts about his new companion. It was situations like this that he regretted his little gift.

Esme grinned, taking Carlsile's hand as they walked toward him. Her hand closed around his shoulder, pulling him close to her. She smiled down at him, her eyes flicking between him and Carlisle. "Let's go home family". She smiled as Edward's eyes widened.

"Family"? Carlisle whispered as Esme shrugged.

"Yes. Family. We care for each other and are always there for one another. That is a _family."_ She smiled as the two men shrugged weakly. She ran her hand adoringly over Edward's hair. "You're like the son I always wanted". She muttered softly as Edward nodded shyly.

Carlisle smiled at Esme warmly, his thoughts again dipping into admiration and love.

Edward smiled at his father, now having a name for this new found change in personality. He was in _love _with Esme.

The three walked slowly back into the city as it began to snow lightly on them.


	19. Chapter 19 Esme's Surprize

* * *

Edward helped Esme make their apartment a home rather than just a prop. He assisted in the decorating process. Giving what little he could to helping her pick out different things for the house. He helped her furnish the bedrooms, despite the fact none of them slept, she insisted on making rooms for which they can be comfortable. He did every task she asked of him, including planning a surprise for Carlisle.

He helped her build a study for a Carlisle, stocking it with hundreds of books on every possible topic he would want to read about.

When Carlisle returned one evening, Esme hurried to greet him at the door. Taking his hand swiftly she grinned up at him.

"What is the matter Esme"? he asked smiling warmly as her as she beamed.

"I want to show you something Edward and I had made."

Carlisle took a quick glance around the apartment, noting that his son was absent.

"He went hunting an hour ago". Esme said practically reading his thoughts. She wrapped her arm around his, pulling him into the living room toward the hall.

"What is this mischief"? He muttered glancing toward Esme as she looked at the last door in the hall.

"You'll see". She whispered spinning quickly toward him, her hands covering his eyes.

Carlisle laughed lightly, grabbing her wrists.

"You cannot peek". She whispered into his ear as she glided behind him. "Open the door".

"Well I cannot very well see". Carlisle smirked as Esme rolled her eyes.

Keeping one hand over his eyes, she snaked her hand around his waist, turning the knob on the door.

Carlisle took a whiff as they entered the room, smelling the distinct scent of paper. "What is this Esme"? He said wearily as she giggled.

She jumped to his side, her hands falling away from his eyes as she grinned.

Carlisle looked around the room silently, his eyes darting over the spines of every book that lined the walls. He grinned widely, floating toward the shelf excitedly. His hand glided over the shelf, his eyes flicking down at the oak desk to his right. Turning back to Esme, he looked at her softly.

"Edward said you are a very avid reader, but you've discarded your books throughout the years." She said placing her hands on her hips. "You are not to throw away one of these books understand"? She smirked, waving her finger at him sternly. "I don't care if it is an inconvenience, we'll have them shipped to where ever our next destination is".

Carlisle smiled warmly at her, his eyes glittering brightly. Striding toward her swiftly, he took her hands into his own. "Thank you Esme. This is wonderful".

"Edward helped as well. You be sure to thank him when he gets home". Esme said as Carlisle nodded slowly.

She looked over his face as he leaned toward her. Suddenly she became anxious, her eyes turning to her feet.

Carlisle placed two fingers under her chin, gently lifting her head upward. Their eyes met suddenly, the air in the large study becoming strangely warm. Carlisle licked his lips, his eyes dancing over her face quickly. He breathed a long sigh, his eyes shutting smoothly closed.

Esme closed her eyes as well, her head lifting forward.

Their lips brushed briefly, neither of them responding immediately. Steadily Carlisle cupped her cheek, his fingers falling onto the back of her neck as he pulled her lips to him again.

Esme gasped softly, her lips parting to welcome Carlisle's lips. Her head turned to the side, her top lip brushing the smooth skin around his lips.

Carlisle stiffled a moan, his brows pulled down tightly as he pulled on her hip, holding her to him.

Esme breathed, her eyes flickering open as her head tilted toward the ceiling. Carlsile turned his head, gliding his lips carefully down her neck as she breathed quickly. Leaning backward, he stared deeply into her eyes as she composed herself once more. Smiling at him graciously, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as Carlisle hugged her close.

Edward entered the door, his eyes turning down the hall to Esme and Carlisle, smirking knowingly, he disappeared back into the hall.

* * *

A few days later, Edward and Esme walked down thirteenth avenue, Edward holding the umbrella politely over Esme as it rained.

The two walked in relative silence, Esme's arm wound tightly around Edward's. He was reading her thoughts unconciously, picking up a great deal about Carlisle. Smiling warmly down at her, he spoke. "Esme".

Her eyes turned up to him brightly, her dimpled smile appearing. "Yes Edward"?

He paused, unsure of how to word the question.

"Speak your mind son". Esme said warmly, the word 'son' flowing effortlessly off her lips.

"Would you ever consider marrying again"? Edward blurted out, biting his lip lightly.

Esme fell silent, toward the Hudson river. "I honestly have thought about it." She whispered slowly, her eyes turning toward the ground. "But I don't think our kind is meant for love". She said with a weak smile as Edward shook his head.

"Well obviously you are". He said loudly, looking down at her. "You are _nothing _like our kind. You're more human than any of us and well-" He trailed off, his eyes turning away. He wasn't good with this kind of thing. Who was he to talk about love when he himself had never experienced it? But he did see into both of their thoughts and knew they were perfect for one another. Two loving vampires deserved each other it's as simple as that. "I just think that you should seriously consider it". He whispered looking down at her.

Esme smiled lightly, her head leaning against his shoulder. "All in due time my son". She whispered, her eyes turning toward the sky.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20 Damn Mind Reader

* * *

Edward and Carlisle went hunting when Carlisle returned from work. As they scoured the forests outside of the city, they talked idly about their day.

"What did you and Esme do today"? Carlisle said as they leaped over a frozen river lightly.

Edward paused, his eyes turning away. "Just shopped basically. Macys, Tiffany's etc." He trailed off, Carlise's eyes examining him silently. He always knew when he was lying, but Edward still tried to do so anyway.

"What else"? He said with a smirk as Edward stopped, his hands sliding into his pockets.

"I talked to Esme." He said looking at his feet as Carlisle stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well obviously. The two of you spent the day together. What about"? He said lightly as Edward shrugged.

"You." He blurted out, smiling weakly at Carlisle.

"Me"? Carlisle said softly, his brows furrowing. "What about"? He said very slowly.

Edward strode away a few steps, his eyes turning toward the sky. "I asked her about marriage".

"You didn't mention that and _me _at the same time did you"? Carlisle said slowly taking a step forward.

Edward shrugged weakly. "I may have.. _Implied _it." He said watching Carlisle's eyes widen.

"You what"? he said quickly shaking his head.

"I mean really Carlisle, it's obvious the two of you care for each other". Edward said as Carlisle threw his hands into the air.

"Edward she was abused by her husband! There's no possible reason in the _world _she wants to get married _again!"_Carlisle said loudly, his usual calm demeanor showing definete cracks.

"So what?! It's like she said, "The past is the past"!

"That doesn't matter Edward! She's not going to want to marry again, I know it". Carlisle said walking briskly away.

"That's not what I heard"! Edward teased, smirking arrogantly.

"And you heard _what_exactly"? Carlisle said walking quickly back to him.

"When I brought it up, she started thinking about the incident in the forest, how you protected her. Now obviously you're not just going to be so rash for just _anyone. _I'd never seen you act that way until she was in danger". Edward said as Carlisle shook his head.

"That's just-"

"I mean if she didn't want to consider marriage than why would you be the first one coming to mind when the topic is brought up"? Edward said folding his arms tightly. "I can't believe a strong vampire is scared of commitment". Edwad teased as Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Damn you and that damned gift of yours." Carlisle smirked as he walked quickly away.

"It does come in handy though! You have to admit"! Edward said gliding to his side.

"Yes. I'm sure it's very useful when you want to probe people's minds". Carlisle smirked as he sprinted away.

* * *

The two men returned home, Carlisle quickly disappearing into his study as Edward settled at the piano. Esme floated toward him, sitting down on the bench as well. They both looked up as Carlisle appeared beside them, smiling warmly down at Esme.

"Would you like to go for a walk"? He said as Edward grinned encouragingly.

Esme flashed him a look, watching him shrug innocently. Gliding to her feet, she took Carlise's arm in her hand gracefully. "Yes. Very much so". She smiled as they walked past Edward, her hand patting lightly on the top of his head.

The darted down to the lobby, walking out into the snowy streets of New York city arm in arm.

Esme grinned up at Carlisle, cuddling into his side as they walked.

They strode lightly down the street, the lights glittering over their heads as they spoke softly to one another.

They walked into Central Park, silence enveloping them as they stared into each others eyes. Finally Carlisle decided to let his hesitations die away, allowing himself something he thought demons like him should be denied. Draping his arm over Esme's shoulder, he pulled her close, drowning himself in her radiant light.

* * *

Edward smiled as they returned home, his tempo picking up as he played. They entered the apartment, Esme gliding behind him, placing a light kiss against his cheek. As she walked away, he turned over his shoulder smirking at Carlisle.

"I'm going to work". Carlisle muttered flashing a grin at Esme as he walked to grab his coat.

As he walked to the door, Edward muttered softly. "Have fun heart throb". He grinned as Carlisle closed the door.

'You punk'. Carlisle's voice said in Edward's ears as he laughed loudly.

Esme laid on the couch, her eyes turned up at the ceiling lazily. She let out a sigh, her hands folding under her head. Turning onto her side, she grinned aimlessly off into space.

Edward tapped the keys softly, filling the room with one of his newly composed melodies.


	21. Chapter 21 Carlsile's Decision

* * *

Carlisle sat in his study, Esme standing by the window silently. Edward sat in the arm chair across from Carlisle, reading a copy of 'The Keepers of the Bees'. Carlisle skimmed the newspaper, his eyes lazily dancing over each of the articles. Esme glided behind him, her hands resting on his shoulder as she leaned on the back of his chair.

Edward glanced at them quickly, hearing their adoring thoughts toward one another. Smiling lightly, he looked back to his book.

Carlisle frowned scoffing softly.

"What is it"? Esme said glancing curiously over his shoulder.

Carlisle rolled up the newspaper, handing it across to Edward. "Just something about a two human's engagement." He muttered leaning backward, his hand lacing in hers.

Edward unfurled the paper on his lap, glancing down at a half a page article. Some banker's daughter was engaged to a man from the high end of New York society. "Humans". Edward muttered tossing the paper over his shoulder lazily.

Esme smiled up at him, Carlisle brushing his hand softly up the length of her arm. "I think we should do something tonight''. she whispered leaning toward Carlilse.

"What would that be"? Edward said leaning backward in the chair.

"I don't know, the threater perhaps"? She said grinning eagerly at Carlisle.

He shrugged slightly. "It is fine with me". He whispered as Edward jumped out of the chair.

The three readied themselves quickly, going to broadway to watch the production of 'Saint Joan'. Smiling widely, Esme took Carlise's hand tightly, looking between him and Edward as they walked. The play was a simple one, Esme being the main one whom enjoyed it. Carlisle and Edward just sat in their chairs silently. After leaving the theater, the three went to Central park to walk. They returned to the apartment as the sun was rising, Carlisle hurriedly getting ready and departing for the hospital.

* * *

Carlisle returned a few hours later, pulling Edward aside Esme read the newspaper in the living room. He kept his thoughts random and not too telling, keeping Edward completely oblivious to his intentions. Reaching into his coat pocket, he placed his finger against his lips. "You are not to say anything". He muttered flashing a look at Esme. Frowning, he leaned into the doorway smiling at her softly. "Edward and I are going to go hunt." He said taking Edward's arm as she smiled at them warmly.

Disappearing through the window, they ascended the wall to the roof top, Carlisle releasing Edward as they reached the roof.

"What's going on Carlisle"? Edward said, slightly bothered he didn't know his father's intentions.

Carlisle held out a small sky blue box, Edward's eyes widening.

"You didn't". he muttered quickly, his hand shakily taking the tiny box.

Lifting the cover backward he stared down at the velvet interior and the three diamond ring in the center. The three canary diamonds were surrounded with many smaller diamonds, it's band waved around like vines. He grinned widely. "So you're going to do it eh"? He laughed as Carlisle shrugged.

"I suppose I've been considering some of the things you said."

"Naturally". Edward smirked handing the box to Carlisle. "When do you plan on proposing"?

"Ssh". Carlisle muttered glancing over the railing. "I'm sure she suspects something. Don't even hint to anything happening." He said looking at Edward strongly.

"And take all the fun out of it? Never". Edward laughed as Carlisle smiled widely. "I'll keep her completely oblivious." He smirked extending his hand.

Carlisle took his son's hand, his hand clapping on his shoulder.

"About time". Edward smirked as Carlilse looked away.

"Hopefully she says yes". He laughed as Edward shook his head.

"Are you mad? She'd want to get married the instant you bring it out". Edward chuckled as they moved toward the edge of the roof.

"Yeah". Carlisle said jumping off of the roof into their penthouse below. Edward followed dropping through the window effortless.

* * *

The next few days were some of the most entertaining of Edward's life. Watching Carlisle try to avoid dropping to one knee every time Esme was near was truly comical, yet nothing compared to his thoughts. Edward sat at the piano, smirking at Carlisle and Esme's behavior.

Esme for the most part played the role of oblivious soon to be fiancee well. Though he knew that she knew. She kept up the act for a week until Carlisle came to her one night.

He asked Esme to go for a walk and Edward knew it had to be now or never.

Esme smiled warmly as she took Carlisle's hand. Wrapping her white coat around her shoulders, Carlisle let his hands linger. The two left the apartment a few minutes later, Edward beginning to play the wedding march as the two walked into the hall.

"What did you have in mind"? Esme said lightly, her hand resting lightly on the bend of his arm.

"Just something simple". Carlisle smiling at her widely as she shook her head.

"Is anything really _simple_ in a vampire's life?"

"Things have been shockingly simple for our family". He said holding the door open as she smiled over her shoulder.

"I know. It hardly feels as if any of this is real."

"Yes. It's like living in a dream". Carlisle said squeezing her hand tightly.

It began to snow lightly on them, snow flakes collecting in Esme's hair. Carlisle raised his hand, brushing them away as she grinned at him.

The two walked to Central Park, the streets bare of people other than themselves. The air was completely dead silence, nothing but the sounds of Esme's heels and Carlisle's shoes on the gravel.

Carlisle fell silent, his eyes turning to his feet as he stopped.

"What's the matter"? Esme said brushing her finger tips across his cheek as he shook his head.

Carlisle smiled, his hand closing around her hand. "Sweet Esme". he muttered softly as her brows furrowed.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment"? She said as he shook his head, leaning back against the railing over looking the pond.

"Not until I do something. Edward wouldn't let me live it down". He smirked as Esme frowned, her expression confused.

"Live what down"? She laughed weakly as Carlisle clenched both of her hands in his own.

Smiling silently, he knelt on the snow, Esme's eyes widening dramaticaly. "Esme. I have never thought I deserved anyone as wonderful as you. You are the light in the darkest of worlds. A pure soul whom deserves only the best that any man can give".

Esme covered her mouth, her eyes tightening at the corners. "You're not". She gasped as he reached into his coat pocket, drawing out the small box from Tiffany's.

"I know they say to death, but since that isn't relevant to our situation-"

"Yes"! Esme squeaked, her hands squeezing his tightly.

"I didn't even finish". Carlisle laughed, his charasmatic smile appearing.

"I don't care! Yes! Yes!Yes! I want to be with you forever"! She cried watching Carlisle place the ring carefully on her finger. She squealed excitedly, barely waiting for him to rise to his feet before throwing herself into his arms.

Carlisle grinned, lifting himself to his feet, crushing her to his chest.

Esme turned her head up, her lips pressing roughly into his as he kissed her roughly back. Smiling widely, she ran her fingers lightly through his hair. "So did Edward know about this"? She smirked as Carlisle nodded.

"Yes. Be prepared, I don't know what we will be going home to".

Esme leaned forward, her lips touching lightly against his adam's apple as she smiled. "I'm prepared for _anything_ at this point". She said squeezing his waist tightly.


	22. Chapter 22 Deja Vu

* * *

Edward sat at the piano, his ears trained to the steady footsteps on the opposite side of the door. He tapped on the keys as the knob turned, the wedding march melody filling the small apartment.

Esme giggled loudly, her eyes turning up to Carlisle as he shook his head. Running forward she embraced Edward as he stood up.

"About damn time". he whispered as Esme looked up at him, her hand ruffling his hair playfully.

"You little sneak! Like you didn't know". She said cheerfully looking backward at Carlilse.

"So what is the plan"? Edward said looking at Carlisle as he shrugged.

"Esme". He said as she shrugged as well.

Laughing, she looked at both of them. "Do vampires even _have_ weddings? I don't want anything big, just perhaps go to city hall". She said with a weak smile.

"That's it"? Edward said shaking his head. "You're easy to please".

"If that is what she wants then we'll do it". Carlisle said walking forward taking her left hand tightly. Brushing his finger over the ring, he grinned widely.

Edward glided toward the window settling himself on the pane, looking out at the streets below.

"Edward"? Esme said drawing his attention back to her. "Will you be the best man"? She giggled as Edward laughed.

"Are there any other options?" He chuckled lightly. "Course". He said watching Esme grin.

She turned to Carlisle, her hand touching gently against his cheek. "I'm going to go hunt". She said kissing him lightly before disappearing out the door.

* * *

The ceremony a few weeks later was just as small as Esme wanted. The three of them went to city hall, Esme wearing a simple white dress and heels, Edward and Carlisle dressed casually in polo shirts and slacks. Esme decided against a honey moon, saying it was a pointless tradition, Carlisle didn't object, he was satisfied with whatever she wanted. Even if it meant them probably never being truly alone with one another without Edward's probing.

A week passed and Carlisle entered the living room after a long night at the hospital.

Esme and Edward were sitting on the floor, a chess board in between them.

"Hi love". Esme said warmly as Carlisle glided forward, placing a light kiss on her temple.

"How was your day"? Carlisle whispered sliding onto the couch as she shrugged.

"As good as anyone's day is for those without a career". She smiled, darting her queen piece across the board.

Carlisle nodded, his hand folding on his lap, Edward's eyes flicking up at him. "I'm going to go on a trip." He said softly as Esme looked at him weakly.

Edward looked at her, smiling comfortingly.

"For what"? She said softly as Carlisle smiled.

"Just a to attend to a little errand." He traced his finger tips from her ear to the base of her neck.

"Alright". She said turning back to the board with a frown. "Edward"! She snapped looking up at him as he smirked. "You cheated!"

Edward laughed loudly, his head shaking back and forth. "It isn't my fault, you asked me to play remember"?

Esme folded her arms stubbornly, walking to sit with Carlisle on the couch. "Damn. I forgot about your _talent". _She muttered curling up on Carlisle's lap as he hugged her tightly.

"I never bothered playing any games with him". Carlisle said tilting his head.

"Yeah.." Edward smirked pushing the chess board away and settling onto the piano bench.

The room fell silent as Edward played, Carlisle and Esme cuddling closely together on the couch.

New years came quickly, Carlisle spending the night home with Edward and Esme before departing for his trip. They watched the fireworks silently from the roof top, Carlisle's arms hanging over Esme's shoulders as she sat curled up against his chest. Edward sat on the railing, his eyes turned up to the dark sky.

Carlisle left the next morning, kissing Esme quickly goodbye before he hurried to the train station.

Esme and Edward occupied their free time by attending shows at the theater and doing random tasks around the apartment. A few days after Carlisle left, Esme and Edward went hunting outside of the city.

"Do you know _what_ he needs to attend to"? Esme said as they sprinted through the trees.

Edward laughed, leaping lightly over a large boulder, dropping down to his knees. "It isn't anything important. And he told me not to say anything. It is a surprise". He said sitting on the grass.

Esme frowned, her eyes darting around the trees. "Hmm.."

"He said he'd be furious if I mentioned just _what _it is he's doing". Edward said picking up a river rock and launching it into the trees.

Esme sighed, sinking onto the grass next to him. "You know what is strange"? She whispered looking at him.

Edward's head tilted up, her eyes locking on hers.

"It feels almost as if something is going to happen. I can't really shake that feeling". She muttered searching the trees silently.

"Yeah. I've been having that feeling as well". Edward muttered to the ground. "Maybe you're psychic". He smirked as she scoffed.

Her hand swatted out at him, striking his shoulder roughly. "I was being serious!"

"It's probably deja vu". Edward said looking sharply to the left. He stared over the top of Esme's head, at a pack of wolves approaching them cautiously from the trees.

The wolves advanced on them slowly, circling around them growling menacingly. Edward glided to his feet, Esme doing so as well. Motioning toward the growling wolves he shrugged.

"Ladies first". he muttered as Esme laughed, turning sharply on one of the wolves nearest to her.

* * *

Carlisle returned two weeks later, smiling brightly as he entered the apartment. Esme leaped from the couch, hugging him tightly as she kissed him passionately. Carlisle placed his hands on her shoulders, leading her back to the couch as she barraged him with questions. Sitting on the couch he pulled her onto his lap, as Edward leaped in through the window.

"You're back"! Edward said grinning at Carlisle as he leaned against the arm chair.

"Yes. I've brought a gift". He said smiling at Esme as she frowned.

"You know I said I didn't want anything. You're more than enough". She shook her head as Carlisle's smile grew.

"Well I know. It's more like a family gift, but I'm entrusting it to you". He said reaching into his coat pocket, drawing out a small envelope.

Edward leaned forward, unable to tell what was in the envelope as Carlisle was concealing his thoughts.

He placed the envelope in Esme's hands, nodding encouragingly as she sighed.

"Alright". She laughed breaking the seal quickly fishing out the contents. Her brows pulled together as well as Edwards as they stared at an official looking document. "What is it"?

"It's a deed". Carlisle said earnestly as Edward frowned.

"To what"? Edward said floating onto the arm of the couch.

Carlisle sighed, his arm draping over Esme's shoulder. "An Island". He said lightly as Esme and Edward both looked at him with wide eyes.

"A- a island"? Edward stammered, blinking several times. "Is that even possible"?!

Carlisle leaned back in the couch, his head tilting toward the ceiling. "Well it lightens the pockets quite a bit. But it _is _possible".

Esme gaped at him, the deed trembling in her hands. "Why?" She half laughed as Carlisle ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well if can be useful if we ever decide to take that honey moon". He smiled as she shook her head.

"Thanks love". Esme beamed, pressing her lips against his as his hand clenched her waist.

"Of course," He muttered against her lips as she leaned against his chest.

* * *

It was a few days later when Carlisle returned to work. He silently moved through his nightly tasks, only having to deal with one crisis as a man came in with a wound in his side. He attended to the man quickly, sealing the wound effortlessly as the nurses watched slightly awestruck.

His shift drew to a close, finally ending around one.

Walking quietly out onto the streets, he headed out to wave a cab. He stopped abruptly, the distinct, unmistakable scent washing over him.

His head whipped around, his eyes adjusting to the locate the source. It was a few streets down, just close enough where he could investigate an not be too badly detoured from home. Clenching his briefcase tightly, he sprinted under the street lamps toward the scent.


	23. Chapter 23 Rosalie

* * *

The scent was only growing stronger as he flashed through several streets. It was so potent, so pure. Fresh blood was spilled this night. He turned sharply into the next street, his eyes darting over the buildings around.

It was definitely here, what ever had been slain was close.

He walked cautiously toward the alleys, his eyes searching the darkness carefully. He stopped suddenly, his eyes dancing over what appeared to be a woman's heel.

His feet moved carefully over one another, all of his senses attuned to a possible threat. His hands clenched tightly at his sides, his eyes narrowed sharply, his ears tested every sound in the air. Finally he neared the shoe, his eyes flicking up to a pair of legs protruding out of a dark alley. He sighed heavily, his body straightening as he approached the body quickly. Crime was so prevalent, he wondered who could be this next victim.

He stood over a woman's body laying face down on the gravel, his head shaking back and forth smoothly.

She was dressed in a black dress, the back was cut low to her waist. A exquisite coat lay a few feet away, spatters of blood staining the collar. He knelt at her waist, his hand hovering over her still body. By the looks of her physique she looked to be barely out of her teens. Such a tragedy Clenching his hand on her waist, he lowered his briefcase to the ground. His other hand slid under her shoulders, gently rolling her onto her back.

He sighed again, his eyes flickering over her face.

She was a beautiful girl, far to beautiful to be beaten so mercilessly. She had long blond hair, which clung to a streak of dried blood extending from the corner of her lip. A gash went across the base of her neck, fresh blood trailing from the wound onto the ground beneath her head. Bruises covered her face and body, as scratches lined the length of her arms. He lifted her arm toward his eyes, looking silently over the dark black bruises at her shoulder. Lowering her arm back to the side, he glanced down at her lower body. Her lace stockings were torn in several places, the edge of her dress ripped violently. She was possibly rape. Once again, so tragic.

He looked back at her face, his eyes moving over the dark bruises on her cheeks just below her eyes. Lifting his finger carefully, he pulled back her eyelid. A vacant turquoise eye stared up at the sky.

He jumped as a pulse vibrated through her body, her chest rising and falling weakly.

She was alive after all.

He drew his hand away, pressing his knuckle against his lip.

This girl didn't deserve such a beating.

He lowered his hands to cover the wound on her neck when her eyes suddenly flashed open.

She sputtered softly, her head shaking back and forth. Looking up at him, she frowned deeply. "Leave me". She muttered as he remained silent. She raised her hand weakly, trying to swat at him as he smiled warmly.

An idea jumped into his mind, his eyes widening as it hit. Sliding his hands under her slender body, he pulled her against his chest, moving fluidly to his feet. She groaned loudly, her eyes falling shut as her head bounced into his chest. Taking his briefcase into his hand he sprinted back toward the main street.

Her head lobbed back and forth weakly as she lay in his arms. He lifted his hand, patting it against her cheek as she whimpered weakly. Turning his attention back toward the street, he quickened his pace.

* * *

He sped toward the apartment, leaping onto the fire escape as the girl began to lose conciousness. Flying up to their apartment, he jumped through the window.

He slowed his steps as he neared the bed, the girl laying completely still in his arms. Dropping her carefully on the bed, he examined her face. His hand floated over her forehead, pushing away the hair from her eyes.

Sighing heavily, he glanced around him.

It looked as if Esme and Edward had gone hunting, their scent was pretty old, they must have left a while ago.

Leaning back over the girl, he shook his head. Opening his mouth carefully, he bit into her neck, letting the venom flow into her wound. He took both of her wrists, biting into them quickly as she began to stir. He leaned back in the chair, his hands folding on his knees. Her eyes suddenly flashed open, turning to him swiftly as she screamed.

"Sssh". He whispered, pushing her back into the bed as she struggled.

She screeched loudly, her head tilting backward. She was in such pain, just as Esme was when he made her. It was difficult to watch. But then again when was it ever easy for him to watch someone suffer. "Kill me"! She screamed, tears running down her face quickly. Her lips quivered as her eyes squeezed tightly closed.

He jumped as the door flew open, Emse and Edward's scent sweeping over him. Esme stared horror struck at the girl, her hand clasped tightly over her mouth.

"What did you do"?! Edward screamed, his head shaking back and forth as the girl continued to scream.

"Kill me"! She screamed at them, her eyes locking on them for a long moment before she threw her head back again.

Esme hurried forward, her hand squeezing the girl's hand tightly. "What happened"? She whispered quicker than the girl could hear.

"She was hurt, I found her in an alley".

Edward's eyes danced wearily over her face. "Carlisle". He whispered shakily as they looked back at him. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, his head shakily back and forth. "That's the Hale girl, the one from the papers.. This is really bad". He stammered as Esme looked at Carlisle.

"Hale? The one marrying into the King family"? She said weakly as she patted her hand.

"Yeah. Rosalie Hale". Edward shaking his head roughly before disappearing out the door. "Dammit"! He growled loudly as Esme looked at Carlisle.

"Go talk to him. Calm him down". Carlisle muttered softly as she touched his hand.

He sighed heavily, his head bowing low. "I am sorry Rosalie. I am truly, truly sorry". He whispered as he stroked her hand.


	24. Chapter 24 Deliverance

Her screaming persisted well into the transformation process, finally susiding, allowing Carlisle to attempt to comfort her.

Carlisle sat at the bed, his hands clenched tightly together as she remained silent. He told her everything, just as he had done with Esme and Edward before that. Though it seemed as if she wasn't listening. She just stared intently at the ceiling, her eyes filled with silent rage.

Esme and Edward remained in the living room, Esme holding a hankerchief over her mouth and nose.

Rosalie's blood was so potent, it was making Esme's will weaken. She had never really lusted for blood as Edward and Carlisle said she would. There were a few instances in her first months of life when she faultered, but she had successfully blocked that out until now.

Edward sat at the piano for hours, then moved to the couch, the window and the study. He was growing steadily more restless, uncomfortable with the idea of Royce King's fiancee sleeping in the next room.

Carlisle came out of the room a moment later, his head bowed slightly as Esme walked toward him.

"How is she"? She said softly, her hand touching lightly against his arm.

Carlisle looked at Edward as he glared silently back at him. "She is fine. Soon the process will be over. She just resting".

"What were you thinking Carlisle? Rosalie Hale"?! He spat out as Esme looked back at him quickly. He glided off of the piano bench, his hands clenched in tight fists.

Carlisle shrugged lightly. "I couldn't just let her die", His voice trailed off as he stared at the floor. "It was too much," He shook his head. "Too much of a waste".

Edward remained silent, leaning back against the piano as he let out a sigh. Finally he spoke, his eyes shutting tightly. "I know". He whispered seeing every gory image in Carlisle's mind. Her beaten, and bruised body, her corn silk hair stuck against her face. He shivered unconsciously.

Carlisle sighed, his eyes shutting as he rubbed his fingers against his temple. "It was just too much of a waste. I just couldn't leave her."

Esme wrapped her fingers tightly around his hand, staring up at him warmly. "Of course you couldn't." She was so warm and understanding, she understood Carlisle intentions completely.

"People die all the time". Edward muttered darkly, reminding Carlsile of the words he spoke to him so long ago. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search — not that anyone suspects the fiend". He growled tightening his fist.

"You don't really think he did it do you"? Esme said looking back at him softly.

"Who else would dare hurt his little bride"? Edward hissed under his breath as she fell silent. "What are we going to do with her?'' He said looking strongly up at Carlisle.

Carlisle opened his eyes, staring down at Esme as he spoke. . ''That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way". He muttered glancing over his shoulder as he heard a weak moan.

"You won't really let her leave will you? She cannot live this life alone". She said glancing at Edward.

"Others have done it before her. Our kind likes solitude." Edward muttered as Carlisle squeezed her hand, darting back toward the bedroom.

Esme sighed heavily, her body floating to the couch. "She is just so young. I feel bad for her".

Edward shook his head. "We cannot force her to stay."

"I know''. Esme said softly, pulling her legs onto the couch against her chest.

Edward's head snapped up suddenly, his eyes turning toward the bedroom.

"What is it"? Esme said looking at him as he shook his head again.

"Ms. Hale has awaken". He muttered smirking at Esme as she smiled widely.

"Wonderful". She said looking down the hall.

* * *

Carlisle fell into the chair, his hands resting on his knees as Rosalie sat up. Every wound and bruise she had sustained was gone, her skin a milky white. She opened her eyes, now a dark crimson. She looked at him smoothly, her long hair falling lightly down her shoulder.

"Hello Rosalie". Carlisle said slowly, his expression stoic.

She remained silent, her eyes flashing over her body. Looking back at Carlisle coyly she smirked darkly. "So you spoke the truth then"? She said slowly, her voice surprising herself as her eyes widened slightly.

"Yes. Every word."

She curled her feet under her, her eyes turning toward the window. "I suppose the existence I have always known is no longer". She muttered somberly.

"I appoligize, if there had been another way to save you,"

"The others, in the room. You made them as well"? She said darkly as Carlisle nodded.

"Edward was the first. Dying of the Spanish influenza. Esme was the last". He muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I suppose I should thank you". She whispered as her eyes narrowed. "You have given me a second chance at life, a chance to finish some things". She smiled wickedly, the corners of her lips turning up as Carlisle remained silent.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25 Dark Intentions

As Rosalie adjusted to her new life, Esme was the one whom clung the closest to her. Carlisle and Edward theorized it was because she was a woman, and the two shared a common bond due to a life reborn. But Carlisle knew it was just because of Esme's nature as a motherly figure. And she looked upon Rosalie as a daughter just as she looked at Edward as her son.

The two hunted together Carlisle allowing Esme to teach Rosalie all she would need to know of their kind.

One night the two sat in Esme's room, bags and bags of new clothes scattering the floor as Rosalie sat at the vanity. Esme ran a comb through her hair as Rosalie admired her reflection. Her fingers touched lightly to her face; trailing over her lips, across her cheek bones, down her long neck. Esme hummed quietly, her head tilted to the side.

"Esme"? Rosalie said softly, her red eyes turning up.

Esme looked up, her smile warm as ever.

"How did you die"? Rosalie whispered placing her hands on the table.

Esme sighed, her eyes turning to the brush for a moment. "I killed myself". She muttered casually as Rosalie watched her silently. "I don't remember most of my life, just a few moments. I was married, my husband beat me.."

Rosalie clenched her fists, a low growl escaping her lips.

"I was going to have a son, I was so excited". Esme whispered, her face brightening slightly before falling back into an emotionless mask. "I ended up losing the child. I threw myself off the cliff." She looked thoughtfully at the mirror for a moment before smiling lightly. "Carlisle found me, at the hospital. He saved me". Her eyes glittered brightly.

"And you have adhered to this _diet_ of his"?

Esme shook her head. "For a while I knew nothing else. He took me hunting the moment the transformation was complete. But there was one time I faultered." She let out a sigh. "It was a while ago. I hadn't really spent long periods of time without Edward or Carlisle. I was shopping all day, and started walking home around sunset. A man appeared, demanding money. He was drunk." She laughed dryly. "I punched him, and his nose bled. It smelt so good". She shook her head weakly. "I couldn't help myself. I attacked him." She fell silent, the brush hanging loosely in her hand. "I hadn't mentioned he incident to Edward or Carlisle. With Edward it didn't matter, he knew automatically. He understood completely."

"Has he killed"? Rosalie said turning her head to Esme.

"Oh yes". Esme said softly. "There was a period of time when Edward left Carlisle. He doesn't like to talk about it too often. Only mentioned it once in passing".

Rosalie nodded, taking the brush into her hands."Do you think in some circumstances it is _okay_ to kill"? She said darkly as Esme looked at her softly.

"I suppose so".

Rosalie spun around, her long hair fluttering in the air. "But you haven't ever wanted vengance? You never wanted to kill your husband whom hurt you?" She said as Esme shook her head lightly.

"Honestly the thought never occured to me. I didn't want to dwell in my past.." She looked off toward the window as the stars glittered on the black sky beyond the glass. "I haven't even really thought of him since meeting Carlisle." She smiled warmly as Rosalie fell silent.

* * *

Weeks passed as the family adjusted themselves to their newest member. Edward was still the most weary of Rosalie, choosing to avoid time alone with her. Rosalie was irritable about his avoidance, but preoccupied with strengthening her new body.

She was quickly discovering her strength, taking pleasure in brutally slaying the creatures they hunted. She was overly viscious, tearing them apart angrily as she drank from them.

She drifted back into her old neighbor hood, breaking into her childhood home. She found her parent's grief sticken in the living room, watching them silently from beyond the window. They deserved to cry. They were so obessed with gaining a better life they pratically forced her into her courtship with Royce. They were the reason for her death; if they had just let her be and let her find someone who _truly_ loved her she might still have been alive.

She sped toward her bedroom window, collecting a few things quickly before disappearing once more.

She immersed herself in beautifying herself, buying the finest clothes and accessories that she could find. Yet it didn't qwell the feeling in her gut.

The gnawing need to see her killers slain, to watch the life leave Royce's eyes. She needed the perfect opportunity to do so.

After hunting with Esme one night, she took to the streets alone. She made herself look as beautiful as she could, keeping her appearance still vulnerable looking. She was making herself bait for Royce's friends, she would find them. She would kill them quickly, making Royce aware of his friend's murders before she went after him. She would do it, at any cost. She was determined to seek them out.

She ventured near the bars, hiding her face beneath a hat so as not to be recognized.

She tested her new senses on the everything around her. Her head snapped up, the smell of a very distinct cologne reaching her. Whirling around she saw him, her first victim.

It was one of Royce's friends, Ezekiel. Her insides clenched as she watched him.

He was walking across the street, a woman at his side giggling stupidly. He smirked arrogantly, his hand closing tightly on her shoulder.

Rosalie looked around, her eyes flashing at the street signs. She knew the streets, she was near to Royce's families bank.. It was perfect.

She stalked after them, moving silently down the sidewalk. She heard his booming laugh in her ears, feeling her rage bubbling to the surface. A vague memory appeared in her mind of him leaning over her as she lay on the road, laughing in the same way. She kept her reserve, determined to remain focused. She wouldn't kill him now, she would give herself the enjoyment in watching him suffer. Just as he got enjoyment watching her suffer.

They were nearing his apartment, Ezekiel leading the woman into the lobby as she stopped. Flying into the alley beside the building, she stared up toward the roof.

A few minutes later she saw a light flicker on at an apartment on the seventh floor. It was his.

She leaped onto the fire escape, flying up toward the apartment soundlessly. As she neared the windows of his apartment she could hear his voice through the bricks.

The woman seemed to be in the bathroom, as her scent was harder to detect. Rosalie crept toward the window, dropping to her knees as she listening to his voice. He was talking loudly about having a 'good time' and 'how it's just going to get better' and such. She growled softly, her rage almost too wild to control.

She smelt his cologne near the window, he was probably on the bed. Gliding her hand across the window sil she tapped the glass.

She could almost taste his panic as he shuffled into a sitting position. Pressing herself to the wall, she tapped the glass once more. This time he jumped up furiously, his breaths becoming rapid as he looked around. She could taste the sweat rolling off of him as he crept cautiously toward the window.

"Is something the matter"? The woman called from the bathroom as he scoffed.

"Shut it woman"! He snapped as he stood just a few feet from the window.

Rosalie smirked darkly as he placed his hands shakily on the pane. Lifting her hand, she took the hat carefully from her head. He needed to see her face. The face of the angel of death flickering before his eyes as the life was crushed from him.

He lifted the window open, his head poking out slightly as he looked around.

"Hello Ezekiel". She sang, watching his head whirl toward her. She smiled wickedly as his face twisted in horror, his mouth falling open widely..


	26. Chapter 26 Deadly Angel

Rosalie leaned away from the wall, her hair floating over her shoulder and across her breasts as she smirked.

Ezekiel gaped, his body quivering all over. "Y-y-yo-you a-ar-are-" He stammered, his eyes flicking fearfully over her body.

"Supposed to be dead"? She said with mock innocence, her head tilting to the side. Raising her hand she placed it against her chest. "You mean I'm _not_"? She smiled evily as he darted back into the window. She sighed as he slammed the window shut, the pane trembling. "Ezekiel". She called stepping in front of the window. She stared through the glass silently.

Ezekiel was quivering against the wall, the door of the bathroom behind him locked.

"Come out and play". She said gliding her long fingers down the glass. "You said I was a doll didn't you? Come play with Royce's doll". She hissed clenching her fist tightly.

She punched through the glass, smirking as he shrieked loudly. Slowly unlatching the lock, she lifted the window open.

She flashed into the room, feeling his heart quicken as she appeared in front of him. "Now Ezekiel, you cannot possibly be afraid"? She whispered leaning toward him. She reached her hand out to him, his head turning into the wall as he evaded her touch.

"J-ju-ju-jus-just st-sta-stay away"! He screamed, his eyes widening as his teeth chattered together.

Rosalie smiled darkly, her body squaring evenly in front of him. "Come Ezekiel". She whispered as he shook his head.

He reached feverishly into his pocket, whipping out a rosary and holding it before him. His body trembled immensely as he muttered prayers under his breath.

Rosalie took the rosary quickly, snapping beads onto the floor around them. She held the cross before her eyes, glancing at it for a long moment before looking casually back at him. Lifting it to her ear, she smiled wickedly. "Oh what is that"? She said softly as Ezekial shook his head. "Oh.. I see.. Alright I'll tell him". She muttered lowering the cross toward his face. Leaning forward she shook her head. "God said he isn't listening".

She curled her fingers around the cross, pressing it deeply into her palm. She laughed as it snapped in two, Ezekiel's eyes widening further. Crushing the cross further, she smiled as it turned to metalic dust in her hand. Laughing nefariously she sprinkled the dust onto the top of his head as he cringed.

"Come here Ezekiel". She whispered, pulling his collar, dragging him roughly to his feet.

The man quivered fearfully in her arms as she smirked up at him. "Wh-wha-whate- whatever you want"! He muttered raising his hands. "I'll d-do whatever you wa-want".

She shook her head smoothly, her fingers lightly grazing along his neck. "Oh.. You're going to do what I want". She said calmly as she turned toward the window.

His feet scraped across the floor as she dragged him, his hands flying wildly at his sides as he tried to grab something. Rosalie moved fluidly back out the window, yanking Ezeikial along over the window sil. She held him tightly as she whirled him around, pressing his back into the railings as he whimpered.

"You said whatever I want." She said slowly, her eyes flickering to the alley below. "I died in an alley and now so shall you". She smirked tugging on his collar, lifting him lightly into the air.

"Pl-please"! He screamed as she held him over the edge of the fire escape. "I'll do anything ! I'll testify against Royce! I'll tell them everything"! He stammered as Rosalie shook her head. "Money! Cars! Anything! Just please let me go"! he screamed clenching her hands.

Rosalie paused, her lip pushing out as she looked thoughtfully at the sky. "Well you said 'let you go". She hissed through her teeth, throwing him away as he screeched loudly. She dropped her hands to her sides as he fell quickly to the ground, arms and legs flailing wildly. His body hit the gravel with a deafening crunch as a whimper echoed over her shoulder. Looking smoothly over her shoulder she smirked at the girl as she stood beside the bed.

"Spread the word". She muttered, flashing up the fire escape to the roof.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27 Unapologenic

Rosalie returned to the apartment at dusk, Edward and Carlisle looking up at her sharply as Esme remained aloof beside Carlisle. Rosalie smirked as she glided past them. She saw Edward's mouth drop open out of the corner of her eye, and flipped her hair lightly over her shoulder.

"You let someone _see_ you"?! He snapped jumping to his feet swiftly.

"What?!" Carlisle said as Esme looked at Rosalie silently.

"She let a girl _live_! She went after one of Royce King's friends and let the girl see everything"! Edward said throwing his hand out at Rosalie. "She's going to jeopardize everything!"

"Rose why would you do that"? Carlisle said softly as Esme remained silent.

"The girl was terrified. She won't say anything." She folded her arms tightly.

"But you used your strength in front of her"! Edward said stomping quickly toward her. "Don't you think she'll find it odd that someone as small as you can hoist a man off his feet and fling him over a railing"! He growled standing a foot in front of her. "You will compromise everything by acting like that"!

Carlisle glided to his feet, stepping between the two just as Rosalie was about to speak.

"She just saw him fall, she probably just assumes I pushed him. Remember, 'people die all the time". She hissed as Edward growled.

"Well you don't leave a witness"! Edward screamed as Carlisle raised his hand.

Looking at her softly he spoke. "Edward is just concerned". He muttered as Edward scoffed, flying to sit on the couch. "You remember I mentioned the Volturi? Well they don't take too kindly to humans knowing what we are".

"She doesn't know, all she knows is a woman killed him". Rosalie retorted flashing a glare at Edward. "He deserved it, and I would do the same thing again! And I _plan_ to". She growled walking swiftly toward the kitchen.

Esme floated to Carlisle's side, her hand wrapping around his. "Let her be love". She whispered as Rosalie stalked past them toward the back bedroom.

* * *

The next few nights Rosalie did the same thing. She wandered the streets trying to track down more of Royce's friends. Her next target was John.

She tracked him to the Blackstone Hotel on fifty eighth street. Waiting silently outside the lobby, she stared up at the high rooms above. She saw him in the lobby, talking to the woman at the front desk.

She felt her rage mounting again as she saw his face in her memories. Breathing steadily, she calmed herself just as he was turning toward the elevators. Swiftly she entered the lobby, flashing into the elevator behind him without a second glance from him. More people filed into the elevator, making the space between her and him limited. She could taste his blood in her throat, and it burned her to no end. She wanted to squeeze the life from him at that moment, but needed a opportunity free of witnesses.

The elevator climbed higher and higher, people trickling out on different floors.

She waited patiently at the back of the elevator, her hands clenched tightly in the sleeves of her coat.

Finally the doors opened, John walking smoothly out onto the floor.

Her eyes flickered to the number. The eleventh floor. Glancing out the doors she saw him stop at room 1109. Perfect. The floor was completely deserted.

The doors slid shut, her anticipation mounting as she pushed the button of the highest floor.

She flew out onto the floor as the doors parted, racing toward the stairs to the roof.

As she appeared on the roof, the sharp wind blew up her face, blowing her hair away behind her. She took a deep breath, the cold air settling in her chest. She moved swiftly to the west end of the roof, leaning over and staring down at the road far below. She found the room below, smiling with an unholy amount of wickedness.

She stepped to the edge of the roof, dropping lightly onto the balcony outside of John's room. She stared through the glass doors, the smell of soap and steam seeping under the edge. He was in the shower, how fortuitous for her.

She pushed on the door, opening it smoothly as she glided over the threshold. Dropping her coat from her shoulders, she ran her fingers through her hair. Floating toward the bed, she sat on the mattress, her hand gliding up her long legs. She smiled as the door clicked open, John standing in the threshold ruffling his wet hair.

"Hello John". She said darkly, as his eyes flashed open, turning to her sharply.

"What the-" John choked as she floated to her feet. "You're supposed to be-"

"Yeah. Dead. Got it". She muttered rolling her eyes. "Ezekiel said the same thing".

John backed away, his head shaking back and forth. "I-It was y-you".

Rosalie folded her arms, her head tilting to the side. "Yes. It was". She smirked as John turned quickly away.

She flashed in front of him, her hand resting against the wall as she smiled. "You're not going to try and _run _are you"? She said stepping toward him as he backed away quickly. She glided toward him smoothly, backing him further into the room until he collapsed backward on the bed. Leaning over him she smiled devilishly. "Why would you run? You said I was beautiful before.. Aren't I lovelier than your Georgia peaches"? She wrapped her hand around the lamp on the bed side table.

John shook his head roughly. "No.. You are Satan's spawn!" He shouted as she shrugged.

Shaking her head she ripped the lamp from the wall. "So. So sorry.. Wrong answer"! She hissed slamming the base of the lamp against his temple knocking him unconcious.

Stepping off the bed, she tossed the lamp lazily to the ground. She walked into the adjoining room, her eyes scanning the walls. "Hmm.." She said glancing over her shoulder at John's still body.

She stopped beside the wall, kneeling on the ground. Her fingers traced along the molding, following the lines of the wires beneath the dry wall. She punctured the wall, her fingers closing around a wire tightly as she snapped her hand backward. She pulled the wires from the wall, watching the light flicker on the desk. Coiling the long wire around her hand, she rose smoothly to her feet.

She walked calmly back into the bedroom, her eyes dancing over John's body. She had plans for him.. Oh yes. Scooping his body from the bed, she draped him over her shoulder as she walked toward the window. Taking her coat in her other hand, she leaped onto the balcony staring up toward the roof. She bent slightly forward, her feet pressing into the balcony. She threw herself high into the air, landing gracefully on the roof easily.

She turned away, sprinting off the roof and leaping onto the next one lightly. She sped over rooftop after rooftop just as the sky was beginning to brighten.

Finally she stopped on the roof of the bank, John beginning to stir slightly. She leaned him backward on the heating grate, quickly wrapping the cord around his neck. She looked up at him as his eyes fluttered open, turning down to her fearfully. She smirked as she took the other end of the cord in her hand, securing it around the grate. She smiled as she tugged at his neck, pulling him behind her toward the edge of the building.

He struggled against her hand as she walked him to the edge, grunting and cursing he glared at her. "You'll pay for this bitch!" He growled as she laughed.

"Then it's convient I chose a bank then eh"? She smirked forcing him onto the edge.

He took a last fleeting glance at him as she released his neck, her hand pressing into his chest. "Au revoir". She smirked shoving him backward as he let out a scream.

She watched him fall through the air, the cord tightening at her feet. He fell limp as the cord tightened, his feet thudding against the brick walls of the bank. She smiled as the people on the streets below gasped and screamed as John hung in mid air. She turned away and ran toward the opposite side of the roof, leaping to the next building, humming softly.


	28. Chapter 28 Easy Kills

Esme, Edward and Carlisle didn't object when Rosalie returned home. Even after seeing the headline of a man dangling by a noose at the bank, hanging conspicuously by the window of Royce King's office. They all understood her intentions once Esme explained it to them. Though Carlisle didn't condone vengance who was he to talk? He allowed Edward to take his vengance out on London's criminals long ago. If this is what Rosalie felt she needed to do he supported her. Most of all because he remembered the conditions she was in when he found her. It'd seemed logical enough that she'd want vengance after that.

The next few nights she found the other two in Royce's inner circle. Dante and Robert were the easiest to find, as they were the lushes of the group. She tracked them to a cabaret they frequented every night. After aquiring a perfect disquise she infiltrated the seedy establishment.

Dante and Robert were sitting front row, thier eyes glazed over as they hooted and cat called to the dancers.

Rosalie adopted the guise of all the other dancers; an sequined boister and garter belt, heels and stockings and a festive mask. Convient because she planned to kill these men in such a public place and needed to not be recognized.

The entire outfit was pointless. She could easily lure the men to her as well as every other man or woman in this place. Her vampire aura seemed to have a profound effect on everyone near her, more powerful than the draw she had as a human. But it didn't matter, she only had eyes for them tonight.

She glided toward them, her hand floating over the back of Dante's chair lightly as he looked back at her.

He smiled perversly at her, his brown eyes glittering with lust.

She leaned seductively forward, a strand of her hair brushing across his cheek. "Would you like a _private_ show"? She sang as his eyes widened excitedly.

He clapped his hand on Robert's shoulder as he jumped to his feet.

She smiled coyly as she walked ahead of him, her eyes locking on the private rooms upstairs. She floated effortlessly up the stairs, Dante following hungrily behind. She smelt the air, finding no other scents coming from the other rooms. As long as she kept him totally quiet no one would be the wiser of his death. She smiled over his shoulder at him, her finger curling as she stopped at a door.

He hurried inside, settling into a chair in the center of the room.

Rosalie smirked, locking the door behind her as he reached eagerly into his pockets. "Oh no". She said raising her hand. "This is _my_ treat". She smiled, her hand gliding up her waist.

"Smart girl." He said clapping his hands on his thighs.

She turned slowly away, her hands lifting above her head as she swayed back and forth. She heard him banting behind her as she shook her hips back and forth seductively. She turned her head sharply, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Her farce as a cabaret dancer came effortlessly to her, naturally. Everything came easy to her. She smiled as he huffed irritably.

"Let's see something then". he said as she turned smoothly around.

She glided toward him, leaning forward with her hands on both of his shoulders. "You're going to see something _very_ shocking". She muttered settling herself onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He glanced down for a moment before looking back at her questioningly. "Shocking"? He said with an eyebrow raised as she nodded.

Her hand trailed up his neck, resting on his adam's apple as her other hand clenched the strap of the mask. Pulling it away sharply, she let it fall off her face as his jaw dropped. Her hand tightened on his neck as his eyes danced over her face. She smiled diabolically as his head shook back and forth weakly. "Save it". She hissed with narrowed eyes as she pushed forcefully back on his neck, snapping his head backward over the back of the chair.

She sighed as she dug her hands into his pockets, pulling out his wallet. Sliding all the bills from it, she tossed it lazily over her shoulder. She pryed his mouth open carefully, shoving the handful of bills deeply into the back of his thoat.

Satsfied, she glided to her feet moving toward the door, securing the mask back on her face.

She stopped outside, her hand twisting around her back. She crushed the doorknob into an unrecognizable hunk of brass. She smiled as Robert walked up the stairs toward her.

"Hey.." She said coyly with her hand on her hip.

"Where's Dante"? He said looking around quickly.

Rosalie shrugged, her eyes locking on his. "He just left a little while ago."

"I didn't see him"? Robert said shaking his head.

Rosalie smiled darkly, her gloved hand weaving around his arm. "He was too tame for me.. Boring. Do you think you can entertain me?"

Robert nodded slowly, watching Rosalie lead him down the stairs and out of the club.

* * *

Rosalie wasted no time disposing of Robert, she killed him quickly, leaving his body on the door step of the bank. With a stick of lipstick she smeared the words 'Royce King' on his forehead before she left back to the apartment.

Now was the one who really mattered, her true and final target. After Royce she would end this period of violence to please Esme and Carlisle. Soon Royce would suffer as she suffered.


	29. Chapter 29 Til Death

She found him just as easily as she found the others. Hiding in the basement of an old house with two guards outside. How very ironic it was to see the great Royce King cowering in a crumbling house, afraid of his own shadow.

She'd stood on the roof top over looking the house, her senses deciphering everyone near her target.

She smoothed out her wedding dress, smirking at the image of herself. She knew it would scare him immensely, to see his former bride back from the dead.

She leaped onto the street, creeping through the dark toward the back side of the house. She kicked open a window, listening to the quickening of the guard's hearts. Quickly descending the stairs, she found the two men outside of a door.

Royce's scent was barely noticeable due to the thickness of the door. He must have been truly scared to hide himself in such a place with so many precautions. She stepped around the corner, still hidden in the shadows as the guards looked around. She slowly emerged, watching them turn their rifiles on her.

"Stop". One yelled as she heard Royce's pulse in her ears.

She smiled maliciously, her hands raising into the air. These men would be easy. Without hesitation she threw herself at them, quickly avoiding their bullets. She snapped both of their necks easily, dropping them to the floor.

He heard Royce whimper, and her devilish smile only grew.

She raised her hand, crushing the door knob in her palm. Ripping it from it's hinges, she discarded it behind her, listening as it thudded to the floor.

Royce was against the wall, quivering and screaming like the coward he was.

She floated over the threshold, her smile mocking as she looked at him. "Hello lover". She sang as he trembled violently. She glided toward him, creating the illusion she was a ghost; throwing the gown around gracefully as her hips swayed back and forth.

He screamed continuously, his feet shuffling across the floor as he tried to back further into the wall.

Rosalie knelt before him, her hands reached out to him, her expression mock hurt. "Love, why do you cower before me?" She asked softly as he shook his head vigorously.

"You're not real! You're not real! You're not-" He froze as her hand closed tightly over his mouth.

"All too real". She said clearly as her eyes narrowed. "I'm just a beautiful little arm piece brought back from the dead to visit my former lover". She whispered, her hand closing around the back of his head.

He quivered and whimpered, he eyes shutting tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks in sheets. His screams were muffled by her slender hand as she looked over him silently.

"All of your friends got what they deserved. Now it is your turn love". She smiled darkly as she pulled out a stick of lipstick, holding it before his eyes. "You remember this color love? You said it was your favorite. I do hope you still feel that way now". She muttered gracefully tracing the lipstick over her lips. "Goodbye". She whispered as he screamed.

Her hands twisted violently, his head spinning on his spine. Releasing his head she watched it fall heavily against his chest. She smirked as she took his chin in her finger tips. "Til death do we part". She whispered pressing her lips to his cheek, leaving a ruby red pair of lips on his pale skin.

She turned away quickly, her hands clenched at her sides as she walked over the guard's corpses.

She returned to the apartment a few hours later, everyone looking over her silently as she disappeared into the back room.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30 Tennesse

* * *

No one again mentioned Rosalie's acts of vengeance, there was an unspoken law that no discussions were to be made about it.

Edward knew all too well of the violent murders she had committed but he remain silent. Who was he to judge her when he had done the same thing? He had after all had his period of violence, and she was allowed to do the same.

A year passed since Rosalie's creation and Carlisle had made the decision to move the family further south. The group sat in the living room when Carlisle returned home.

Edward read his thoughts the moment he entered the apartment. "Tennessee"? Edward said cocking his head up from the book in his hands.

"How lovely". Esme smiled as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Curling her feet behind her she sighed. "We're going to go be country hicks?" She said lazily as Esme looked at her.

"I've already purchased a house, all of our things will be shipped there in the next week." Carlisle said dropping onto the couch and kissing Esme's cheek.

Rosalie sighed irritably, her eyes turning toward the ceiling.

"It isn't so bad. You can buy a pair of cowboy boots, Rose". Edward said in a mock southern accent.

She shook her head, her fingers running through her hair. "Greeeaattt". She muttered as Esme and Edward snickered.

"What made you choose Tennesse"? Esme said brushing Carlisle's hair from his face.

"Just a change of scenery". He smiled as he caught her hand while it traced his cheek.

"Well sounds fine to me". Edward said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe we'll meet some of them Southern vampires down there". Rosalie smirked as Carlisle sent her a stern look.

"I should hope we wouldn't be that unlucky". He muttered slowly releasing Esme's hand.

"Is it really so terrible"? Rosalie said leaning around Esme to look at Carlisle.

"I think things have cooled, for now. But theres never a garuntee". He glided to his feet, brushing his hand over the top of Esme's head. "Excuse me." He whispered flashing down the hall to his study.

* * *

Two weeks went by and the Cullen's were finally ready to move. The reason for the delay was Esme's insistence that they not throw out any of their things as they had 'sentimental value' now. No one really complained. Who would argue with Esme after all?

They boarded the train to Tennesee, Rosalie looking utterly distressed that they'd be going to such a rural state. Edward laughed as she thought of typical girl things such as her clothes, her hair, her appearance. It didn't help that she was as self absorbed as she was, those thoughts just made her seem all the more shallow. Really what use could a vampire have for lipstick? It seemed like she held on to her humanity in that sense. He shook his head knowingly, turning his gaze back to his book.

They arrived in Johnston county two days later and then made the journey out to Watauga lake where Carlisle had purchased there home.

Their home was a fairly large log cabin nestled deep in the forest far from the town. Esme jumped with joy, skipping up the long driveway as the others followed silently behind.

They settled into their home, Esme and Rosalie heading immediately into Memphis to shop. Carlisle and Edward remained home, silently arranging Carlisle's study in the west wing of the house.

"There is something I wanted to bring up with you and Rose." Carlisle muttered as he stacked his medical journals on the shelf.

"What was that"? Edward said as he pushed the desk up against the large glass window.

Carlisle paused, his eyes turning downward. "It isn't anything too important. Rather stupid actually".

Edward's eyes widened as he read Carlisle's mind. "School"? He muttered, his head tilting to the side.

"Yes. For appearances really." Carlisle said moving toward the window. "Times are changing. You and Rosalie are at that age that _logically_ you should be taking classes".

Edward laughed sheepishly. "You're kidding right"?

"I know there isn't anything logical about our situation, or any reason that you need schooling. But I figure that because we are spending longer periods of time in one place it makes sense".

"Rose is going love that". Edward smirked as Carlisle shrugged.

"What isn't there to love? Being adored by a bunch of pubescent boys? I'm sure she'd be flattered". Carlisle laughed as he folded his arms.

"I'm sure she'd just get annoyed." Edward laughed, sitting on the top of the desk.

"Well be that as it may.. I think it is still something to consider."

Edward nodded quickly. "Check back with us in say.. Ten years". he laughed as Carlisle burst out laughing as well.

* * *

Life in Tennessee was hardly as bad as Rosalie imagined it would be. After all they weren't socializing with the locals or going into town very often. So it was like they were in a fairy tale like world in thier lake side home.

Esme helped each of them arrange a room a for themselves. She and Edward made his room a monument to all things music. With a record player against the wall and shelves of records. She stocked it with everything from Bing Crosby, and the Andrews Sisters, to Edythe Wright, and Kathleen Lane.

Rosalie's room was a bit less about other people and more about herself. Esme had bought her an armour and filled it with the newest fashions. A tall mirror stood against the wall, long enough that Rosalie could take in her entire slender figure. A vanity sat beside it, it's surface covered in lipsticks, eye shadows, pins, hair pieces and all other manner of girlie accessories. Rosalie was thrilled and found new vigor to go into town.

Their world was completely different from what the humans were experiencing. The Great depression of 1929 meant nothing to them, but what with Carlisle's great wealth why would it? Esme had stocked the house with the finest that Memphis had to offer. They also went to the theater to take in a Errol Flynn or Marx Brothers film.

They also had very few interactions with other vampires in the area. Nomads would sometimes pass over thier lands, but Carlisle was so polite that the nomads bore no ill will toward them and continued on without confrontation.

Life seemed almost too surreal for a surreal family such as the Cullens.


	31. Chapter 31 Unexpected Discovery

* * *

Life progressed well for the Cullens in their lakeside abode. The forests were teeming with wild life, making hunting no more a hassle than turning on the radio.

Carisle spent time at the local hospital doing pro-bono work on patients. Esme, Edward and Rosalie mostly stayed home listening to base ball games on the radio. Though their family was fairly well functioning, it wasn't without the usual squabbling of siblings.

Edward and Rosalie had their moments of sibling rivaling, usually due to Edward's mind reading. Rosalie was frustrated and fed up with his probing and often grumbled about it. Edward was none too thrilled with having to hear her thoughts all the time, but it had been a way of life for him for decades. It's not as if he could just shut it off, and he made that point esspecially clear to Rose.

Esme tried to quell the tensions with her usual motherly antics. Often wrapping her arms around both of them and asking them for peace. The two usually obeyed, ending their fights when Esme asked.

* * *

One afternoon Rosalie left the house, annoyed that Edward was being very irritable with her. Taking to the trees, she ran for miles to let her frustrations die away.

She dashed through the trees, the wind sweeping her hair from her face. Her eyes flicked up to the sky above her, the sun piercing through the leaves onto her face. She glimmered lightly in the sunlight, imagining she must look like an angel to a passerby. It seemed like an arrogant thought yet very fitting.

She was so beautiful as a vampire she couldn't help but feel that way. When she and Esme would go into town she was pleased to see that she got as much looks if not more. As a human she was envious of Carlisle, Edward and Esme, as they were so ravishing to her. And it bothered her to no end how they kept only to themselves as if they were better than anyone else. If she had only known at the time what they were. That being a vampire accounted for their beauty and their lack of a social life.

But now there was no competition between her and them. They were all equally stunning. But she did however notice the looks she got from a couple of nomads that had ran through their property a few weeks ago. They seemed go gaze at her in awe, something that only stoked the flames of her ego.

She flitted through the trees, in no particular hurry to find a meal.

The scenery was far more beautiful than she would have imagined. The trees were high and thickly covered with leaves. The ground was a pleasant green, dotted with patches of flowers.

She stopped suddenly as the smell of freshly spilled blood washed into her mouth. She moaned slightly, her eyes fluttering closed. It smelt so good, so tempting. Her eyes flashed open as she knew immediately this was the blood of a human. Her eyes scanned around her, carefully marking every piece of foliage in a ten foot radius. Then she saw it..

It was about fifteen feet from her, a large brown bear bigger than any she had encountered before. It was hunched over something hidden by the underbrush, it's massive jaws stained with the creature's blood.

She crept cautiously toward it, her hands raised at her sides.

She glanced down at the grass, the tip of her boot brushing against the barrel of a rifile. The bear's victim was probably a hunter whom strayed too far from the trail.

Her eyes narrowed as she readied herself to pounce on the beast. Steadying herself on the balls of her feet, she watched the bear's head turn slowly toward her.

It's lips pulled away from it's large fangs as it snarled loudly. Rosalie's eyes flickered over the pieces of flesh and fabric wedged in it's teeth. Breathing deeply, she threw herself through the air at it.

The bear howled wildly as she thudded into it, knocking it onto it's back. She brushed past it's giant head, her mouth opened wide as she tried to reach it's neck. The bear swiped at her, it's long claws brushing over the top of her head. She leaped away quickly, recovering her balance before throwing herself at the back of it's neck. Digging her claws into it's haunches, she plunged her teeth into it's spine. The beast threw it's head back violently, it's skull crashing into her forehead, knocking her backward onto the grass. She hissed slightly as the bear slumped forward, collapsing heavily into the grass.

"Hmph". She sighed, her hand brushing across her lips. She glanced over the top of her hand at the smeared lipstick and blood on her skin. Pouncing onto the bear's neck, she quickly drained it dry.

A choked moan brought her head snapping up, her eyes flashing around her. She glanced over her shoulder at the mutilated body of a young boy laying a few feet away. Her guard dropped immediately as he was no threat to her. Gliding smoothly to her feet she approached him.

The boy was not quite a boy as she once thought. He looked to be a little older than her and his body was built very strong.

Her eyes moved over his face slowly, taking in his boyish features. His curly dark hair was caked with dried blood, a gash extending from his temple to his jaw. She could feel the venom pooling in her mouth as her eyes darted over his wounds.

He was covered, in deep, long gashes. His shirt was torn open, his peach skin stained with crimson blood. She immediately stopped breathing, the scent of the fresh blood becoming too much for her. She instead focused not on his scent but rather his face.

It was so innocent, and so riddled with pain. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed as he winced and groaned loudly.

She reached out without meaning to, her fingers brushing lightly across his skin.

He shouldn't die like this, and he wouldn't if she could save him.

She looked over her shoulder, mentally measuring the distance between here and home. She had run farther than she anticipated. Glancing back at the boy she wrapped her hands around his forearms. She pulled him onto her back, feeling his head bob onto her shoulder as she lifted him from the ground. Clenching beneath his thighs, she broke into a furious sprint..


	32. Chapter 32 Emmett

* * *

She ran all the way home, this boy weighing nothing to her. By his size she imagined he'd weigh around one hundred ninety pounds, yet it meant nothing to her. Her vampire ablilities allowed for her to carry his weight easily and still sprint without getting winded. She smiled as the house was coming into view, her feet flying beneath her. She bounded through the kitchen window, skidding across the wood floors as Esme looked at her wide eyes.

"Rose"? She whispered eyeing the boy on her back.

"Is Carlisle back yet"? Rosalie said sharply as Esme nodded.

"In his study, bring him here". She muttered hurrying into the living room.

Rosalie followed after her quickly, feeling the boy's pulse slowing as his heart beat into her back. Draping him carefully onto the couch, he hurried toward Carlisle's study.

The door was open before she arrived, Carlisle looking at her softly. "Rosalie".

"Carlisle please come." Rosalie said taking his hand swiftly and pulling him into the living room.

Carlisle's eyes danced over the boy's bleeding body on the couch, taking in his wounds. "His wounds are too extensive Rose, I cannot save him".

"Maybe not in that way, but maybe you can make him like us". She said gliding to sit on the arm of the couch.

Carlisle looked at Esme thoughtfully as she nodded slowly. He knelt beside the couch, his hands flying over the many gashes and claw marks. "That is about the only way I could save him at this point". He muttered softly as Rosalie smiled.

"So you will do it then"? Rosalie said glancing at Carlisle hopefully.

Everyone froze as the boy gasped, blood sputtering out of his mouth as his eyes opened slightly. Esme placed her hand over her mouth, her head shaking back and forth.

Carlisle nodded, lowering his mouth toward the boy's wrist. He bit into one of the wounds, watching the boy's face twist in pain. Reaching out, he took his other wrist, biting into it before moving to his neck. A deep voice filled the room as the boy screamed, his body arching up as he struggled on the couch.

Edward appeared in the room, his eyes turning to Esme questioningly. Without her having to say a word he knew the situation immediately. He jumped to Rosalie's side, his hands dropping onto the boy's shoulders. "This is a big one". He commented softly as Carlisle smiled.

"Yes. He will be quite the fighter". He muttered, looking up at Esme. "I'm sorry about the couch". He smiled warmly as she waved her hand.

"It doesn't matter if we can save the boy". She said looking over the blood stained cushions.

Carlisle took a deep breath, his eyes falling shut. "This one _may _be a handful". He muttered looking around at his family as they nodded in unison.

* * *

His transformation was just as troublesome as Carlisle predicted. It took almost everyone to restrain him as it began. Esme flitted around the room, a wet cloth dabbing lightly against his brow as he screamed loudly. Carlisle and Edward kept thier hands closed around his wrists, pressing him into the bed as he struggled against them.

"Rose do something"! Edward screamed as she stood awestruck in the corner. "Rose"! He snapped, pulling her out of her stoic trance.

She appeared at the bed side, her hand brushing over the boy's head. "Sssh". She whispered into his ear, her lips brushing tensely against his skin. "It's alright. You are safe". She whispered glancing at Carlisle as he nodded. "Carlisle will save your life, you will be safe". She shrugged uncertainly as he continued to scream.

"Keep going, it will calm him down".

Rosalie nodded shakily, her eyes flashing over his face. "We're here to help. Don't fight back, it will be over soon".

She jumped as his hand flew into the air, Edward being lifted from his chair. He smirked at Carlisle as he pulled himself and the boy's arm back down. "Damn this one's a strong one"! He laughed as Carlisle shook his head.

"I think it should be done in a days time". Carlisle said softly as Esme let out a sigh.

Rosalie remained at the bedside, whispering uncertainly into the boy's ear. She had never had any experience in this. She had never comforted a person in her life. She'd never have to tell someone it would be alright even though they were in unimaginable pain. After a while she just began to ramble and pat his arm comfortingly.

The initial shock had subsided and the boy became very still. Everyone's head snapped up as his heart twittered to a stop, dead silence filling the small bedroom.

"No.." Esme whispered leaning into Carlisle's shoulder.

They all looked up quickly as he began to tremble, his eyes carefully opening.

"Finally". Carlisle breathed, squeezing Esme's hand tightly.

The boy looked around the room, his red eyes taking in every face.

Carlisle moved to the bed, quickly introducing himself as Rosalie backed away to Esme's side.

The boy remained silent, his eyes on the ceiling as Edward hovered a few feet away. He suddenly leaped off the bed, crouching on all fours and hissing softly.

Edward jumped in front of Esme and Rosalie, his arms thrown out to protect them as he hissed back.

The boy pressed into the wall, his full form towering above them. His wide shoulders squared strongly, his eyes focused on Edward.

Carlisle raised his hands, stepping to the side to block his family.

"Carlisle". Edward hissed through his teeth as Carlisle shook his head.

"This is strange for you, I realize that." He whispered taking a step forward. "But we are of no threat to you".

The boy backed away, hunching forward as Edward moved to Carlisle' side.

Rosalie looked at the ground, her hand snaking through her hair. Her head snapped up suddenly as she spoke softly. "We are going to help you. We won't hurt you I swear". She whispered as the boy's red eyes flickered to her.

The room fell into silence as the boy slowly calmed himself. Finally Carlisle smiled, his mood uplifting the entire room to a degree. "What is your name son"? He whispered as Esme glided forward, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

The boy took a long breath, his eyes turning toward the ground as he shook his head.

The family waited patiently until he looked up, his lips moving slowly.

"Emmett". He growled out, his hands clenching tightly at his sides as he stared apprehensively around the room.

"Very good". Carlisle said taking a step forward as Esme squeezed tighter to his waist. Glancing back at her softly, he smiled. He turned his head back to Emmett, his smile still soft and warm. "Now we can tell you of what you are."


	33. Chapter 33 New Life

* * *

Emmett sat tensely in the far corner of the room, Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie sitting on the couch watching him. He remained silent as Carlsile explained to him what life he was now going to have. Edward knew he was listening as he read his thoughts. Though Emmett didn't awknowledge any of them, his eyes still flickered to Rosalie every few seconds.

Edward looked at Carlisle as he examined him silently. Emmett seemed to be the most _traditional_ transformation out of all of them. He compared each of their transformations to him.

Edward figured the reason he was not this way when he was transformed was because he knew Carlisle when he was alive. And he trusted him, so that made him feel more at ease.

Emse was pretty much the same, but that was due to her personality, she loved and trusted everyone almost immediately. So therefore she wasn't hostile with him and Carlisle after she was made.

Rosalie was different. She didn't trust any of them, but remained extremely calm because she only had one thing on her mind, and that was killing her fiancee. He had heard her thoughts the entire length of Carlisle's introduction. Always the same. 'He will pay'. 'He will pay'. She was so consumed with fantasies of revenge she pretty much blocked out all Carlisle had said.

Emmett was fearful, as he should be. He was in a strange house with a bunch of strange people who were telling him he was a vampire. His thoughts constantly jumped to his family and friends, and Edward watched his brows pull down in confusion. There would be no way he could go back to that life. It was obvious. He sighed heavily, his head shaking roughly.

Carlisle fell silent, his hand closed tightly around Esme's as she sat curled into his side.

No one spoke for a long time, not even Emmett who was teeming with questions. Edward could have easily answered them, but decided against it. It was shocking enough to learn of his new life, but then to know there was another vampire out there reading your every thought could be overwhelming.

"Rose". he said sharply, his head snapping in her direction. "You can't.." He muttered as Carlisle and Esme looked at Rosalie as well.

"I'll be fine". She said sternly as Carlisle frowned.

"He's still a new born, if he gets angry he'll-"

"Edward she can handle it". Carlisle interjected, his hand raised slightly. "She will be okay. I think she can try to calm him down". He said as Edward shook his head stubbornly.

"Don't be so paranoid". Rosalie said with a smirk as she glided to her feet. "I did survive eighteen years before you guys".

"Barely". Edward muttered folding his arms as Rosalie made her hand mouth his words.

She knelt in front of Emmett, his eyes flashing up to her wildly as she smiled.

"Emmett". She began softly, her hand reaching out to him hesitantly. "What you're feeling now is thirst". She muttered sending a glance back at Edward and Carlisle as they watched her intently. "Would you like to hunt"? She muttered, her hand turning over in a welcoming gesture.

A long silence drew out as Emmett eyed her slender hand hesitantly.

Everyone leaned forward slightly in anticipation as Emmett moved cautiously to his feet.

Rosalie smiled weakly, her hand circling around his as he stared down at her.

His height was even more noticable when he stood next to Rosalie. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder with her standing barefooted. His width was something else entirely. His shoulders were so wide, his arms so thick it looked as if he wanted to he could hug Rosalie and break her in half.

Rosalie nodded to them smoothly, reassuring them instantly. She could handle herself. Another question was even being a new born could Emmett handle her? She was by definition a spitfire, and not one to test.

They walked to the window, Rosalie leaping out first as Emmett followed.

Edward leaned back on the couch, his hands folding under his head. "She's crazy".

Esme smiled up at Carlisle. "I am so happy she's making Emmett feel at home. It's a lovely thing to see".

"Considering she so _rarely_ thinks of anyone but herself". Edward said with a smirk as Esme poked his side.

"I don't think you give her enough credit. She may just surprise you". She said watching Edward stand up and glide to the piano.

"That'll be the day". he said sarcastically as he started playing.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34 Awkward Moment

* * *

Rosalie released his hand as they entered the forest, her eyes dropping to her feet. She found herself having virtually nothing to say. She had never had to really try to make conversation with people. Especially men. They were always just so instantly attracted to her, there was no need for her to even start up a conversation. That was always their role. To talk to her and make her feel at ease. Now that the role was reversed, and she was in that position she felt odd. Looking up at Emmett she smiled weakly. There was nothing else she could think of to do but smile.

He smiled equally as weak, clearly uncomfortable with her presence. She had never had a man act so oddly around her since Edward. The only difference is Emmett didn't look as if he were trying to jump out of his skin to get away from her.

She sighed heavily, her hands hanging at her sides.

"It's Rosalie right"? he said softly, his eyes turning down toward her.

"Yeah.. How did you-" She began as he shrugged.

"I heard them talking to you.." He muttered looking ahead of him. "When I was... During whatever happened earlier".

Rosalie nodded slowly, her eyes flicking up to him. "It's a little frightening. Trust me I know". She whispered as he glanced back at her.

"I'm not scared". He said roughly, his hands sliding into his pockets. He glanced down at his shirt, still torn and blood stained from before. "I just don't... I don't know". He muttered shaking his head.

"It's very strange. But eventually you will accept it".

"I didn't even have a choice in the matter". He said gruffly, the sun touching lightly on his dark hair.

"Neither did I. Carlisle found me." Rosalie nodded, her eyes facing away. "I found you when I was hunting. You probably don't remember, you were badly hurt".

"No.. I don't". He frowned as Rosalie shrugged.

"I just didn't want to leave you like that". She said weakly, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. What was this? Why did she feel so unsure of herself? Probably because he wasn't giving her any sign that he even liked her or hated her, his face was just a blank canvas. And his words seemed so cryptic to her.

"Carlisle made you"? He whispered, his head leaning to the side.

"Yeah. My..." She let out a rough sigh.. "_Fiancee_had beat me up and left me for dead". She looked down, feeling Emmett's eyes still on her. "Carlisle's not a bad person. He just did this to save you. Like he saved me".

Emmett was silent, his eyes focused intently on her face. Opening his mouth slowly, he spoke softly. "A man hit you"? He half growled as Rosalie looked up at him quickly.

"Yeah." She said weakly as he shook his head.

He fell silent again, his eyes dancing over the trees. "He's lucky I wasn't there.. To hit a woman". He muttered, his fist clenching tightly. He glared darkly ahead of him, Rosalie watching him quietly.

Her eyes widened as she watched his muscles tense, his knuckles cracking as he squeezed his fist. "Um.. Let's hunt". She said quickly, watching his body loosen as he looked down at her softly.

"Ladies first." He whispered as she smirked. His mood switched instantly from one of animalistic rage to peaceful quicker than she could think possible. It was intriguing.

She walked in front of him, her long hair brushing over her shoulders as she looked back. "This way." She whispered, flying off East as he watched her silently.

He broke into a sprint after her, his large body rocketing through the trees to her side.

* * *

They found a grizzly a few miles from the house, Rosalie attacking it first. She felt a surge of pride as she pounced on the bear, taking it down easily. She was after all a natural born preformer, and showing off came second nature to her.

As they hunted she gradually began to see more of his personality coming out. He was funny and insightful, wholesome, he was like the boys she had grew up with. The ones who just joked with her instead of gawking at her.

Emmett mimicked her movements, attacking a bear just as fluidly as her yet with more ferocity. The adrenaline rush seemed to boost his self esteem, and soon he was laughing with more ease.

The two sat beside the lake, Rosalie's arms folded over her knees as she stared out over the dark water.

Emmett sat beside her, his long legs extended toward the water. He glanced at her softly, his eyes flickering over her face. "How long have you been this way"? He muttered as she looked back at him smoothly.

"Almost two years". She said lightly as he nodded.

"So you're not considered a 'new born' anymore"? He smirked as she shook her head.

"No. Not exactly". She ran her fingers through her hair.

The two fell silent, Emmett picking up a rock and skipping it across the surface of the water. He smirked as the rock skipped seven times finally falling into the water fifty feet away. He laughed softly, Rosalie's eyes turning to him as she smiled politely. "I suppose that comes with being a new born?"

"Yes. That is why the others were hesitant to let me take you out". She looked up at the sky.

"Well I may not be a human anymore.." He said, his expression uncertain. It felt strange to catagorize himself as something other than human. He looked at her intently. "But I would _never_ hurt a woman".

Rosalie smiled lightly, moving swiftly to her feet. "We'll see if you still feel that way later on". She smirked as he rose to his feet beside her.

"I'm sure I will". He smiled down at her as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go home. Esme is probably worried sick". She smiled as she turned away, walking up the bank as Emmett followed.


	35. Chapter 35 Emmett's Role

* * *

They returned to the house, Emse bounding off the couch the moment they entered. Carlisle glided forward, Edward watching silently from the piano.

"Now that you have fed, we can speak about more pressing matters". Carlisled whispered as Emmett looked quickly at Rosalie.

They walked back to the living room, Edward rising as leaning against the arm of Rosalie's chair. She looked up at him as he stared at her. Nodding smoothly he turned back to Carlisle.

Emmett stood in front of Esme and Carlisle, his expression curious yet still hesitant.

Carlisle sat beside Esme his hand finding hers instantly. "You remember what I told you earlier?"

Emmett nodded slowly.

Carlisle breathed softly, his eyes turning to Esme as she smiled warmly back at him. "Our family is different. It's not a lifestyle I enforce on anyone, it is completely by choice". He glanced at Rosalie and Edward as they remained silent. "If you would like, you can stay with us." He smiled softly up at Emmett as he looked around the room.

He took in everyone's expressions; from Esme's warm grin and comforting gaze, to Carlisle's calm smile, to Edward accepting look in his eyes. Finally he stopped at Rosalie. She was sitting perfectly upright, her eyes staring intently into his. Though it was muted slightly, he saw hopefulness. That was all he need. With a sheepish nod he watched Esme leap off the couch with a sqeal and embrace him.

He smiled down at her weakly, his hand patting against her shoulder lightly as she grinned up at him.

"Esme". Carlisle whispered quickly, as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh". She smiled shly, taking a step backward. "Sorry". She looked up at him as he shrugged.

"It's alright". He muttered as Edward approached him cautiously.

"Edward". He smiled weakly as Emmett extended his hand.

"Nice meeting you"? Emmett said smiling weakly as he looked at the ground. "This is all admitably a little odd". He laughed dryly as everyone smiled.

"Yeah. Very odd". Edward smirked as Esme hugged Carlisle tightly.

"We need to get him some new clothes". She grinned as Edward looked back at her with eyebrows raised.

"I think we should wait a few weeks". Carlisle said softly as she shook her head.

"Right". She giggled as Emmett shrugged. Her mouth dropped open as she squealed. "Rose! You can go shopping for him can't you"?

Rosalie shifted uncomfortably, smiling hesitantly at Emmett. "Esme I'm sure soon enough he can buy his own clothes. That's probably be a lot less weird".

"Oh very well". Esme said sitting back on the couch, Carlisle sliding beside her. "Make yourself at home dear". She grinned up at Emmett as Edward retreated back to his piano.

"Thanks". He muttered gliding toward the kitchen as Rosalie sat back in the arm chair.

"He's so cute. I can tell he's going to make a great addition to our family". Esme beamed as Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You're usually right". He smiled down at her as everyone fell silent, drifting off to do their own things.

* * *

A phenomenon occured after Emmett joined thier family. It was similar to when Esme was made, everything just seemed to be right.

It was a very odd thing. It was almost as if everyone had a part in the family, and if one was missing they would fall apart. Carlisle was the light that drew everyone together, Esme was the glue that held their family together, Rosalie was the brain, Edward the passion, and Emmett was now the lock that kept them together. It just seemed too good to be real, but what in thier lives wasn't?

Emmett began to gradually become more comfortable with them. He looked up to Carlisle like a father, often hunting with him so to learn more about himself. Esme had become his mother, and he was the loyal son, doing everything she asked of him. Edward was like a brother, one he joke with and rough house. And then there was Rosalie.

Rosalie, the one person in the family he still could not put a name tag on. He wasn't quite sure what she meant to him, yet obviously she meant a lot.

He found himself often staring at her, hearing snickers coming from Edward as he did.

And their time together was very strange. Rosalie was very confident and almost cold around the others yet for some reason she acted different around him. It was something he couldn't really understand no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

It had been a month since becoming a vampire and now he was beginning to understand everyone's apprehension. His strength was tremendous and his speed was remarkable. He hunted with Rosalie occasionally but not the same prey. He always prefered the bears to the deer that she hunted. They were a challenge, and a good test of his new found strength. But beyond his strength and his speed he noticed something else. His thirst.

He found himself attacking animals even when he had no reason to. He wasn't particullarly hungry but something in him drove him into a frenzy each time they were in the forest. Carlisle said it was instinct, and it was most prominent as a newborn. After the first year it becomes slightly more easy to ignore your thirst, yet as a new born that was pretty much all you thought about. This disturbed him. It made him seem so uncontrollable, so wild. Most unlike the prim and proper Rosalie who was so self contained.

He tried to put it out of his mind as much as he could. But he could only be so strong. And when he went hunting alone one afternoon, his will finally broke. .


	36. Chapter 36 Breaking Point

* * *

Rosalie sat in the living room, her legs draped over the arms of the chair as she stared at the ceiling. She was debating whether or not she was right in letting Emmett go hunting alone. It had been a month since being made and for the most part he seemed okay. If it was her, it was Edward or Carlisle who hunted with him, and they said they didn't have any problems. Yet why was she so worried? She knew Edward would be listening to her thoughts as he sat at the piano writing a new song. She shook her head as he spoke up, answering her thoughts softly.

"Why don't you go check on him"? Edward said as his pen whipped across the page.

"Yes Rose I think that'd be wise". Esme said walking into the room from the hall. "It is hunting season and there may be hunters out in the forest".

That's it! She was so stupid! Hunting season meant more of a chance of humans roaming in the forest, live prey for Emmett. He had not even had any human contact since his birth so he woud surely be tempted.

She flew from the chair, darting out the window and into the trees. She looked around quickly, trying to pick up on Emmett's distinct scent.

The sun was setting onto the lake, casting the ground in an orange glow. She leaped onto the bank, following an old trail he'd left. Grunting irritably, she darted back into the trees, searching them with more vigor.

Finally she smelt it, and her heart plummeted. It was fresh and very strong. Human. She flew toward the scent, seeing Emmett's wide shoulders as he sat in a small clearing. She slowed her pace, creeping carefully behind him as he remained still.

She let out a short breath as she eyed the bodies on the grass around him. One. Two. Three. Four men. This was obviously a hunting party that crossed someone they shouldn't. She floated to his side, her hand reaching out to his shoulder hesitantly. He looked up at her quickly, smeared blood across his lower lip. His hands were covered in dried blood, hanging loosely on his knees as he leaned forward. "Are you alright?" She whispered as he looked away slowly.

He stared blankly at the men, his head shaking back and forth weakly.

"It's alright". She whispered squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Carlisle will understand, he won't be angry".

Emmett grunted loudly, his eyes shutting. "It isn't him I'm concerned with. Of course he will understand".

Rosalie frowned, drifting to sit on the rock beside him. "Then what is it"? She looked up at him as he stared away sadly.

"These guys". He said throwing out his hand weakly as Rosalie looked to where he pointed. "I knew them, I grew up with them.. And I.. Butchered them". He muttered darkly as she turned back to him.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to". She touched his knee lightly as he shook his head.

"Of course I did Rose! I saw them, I smelt their blood, tasted it even! And I didn't go home like Carlisle said I just waited till they got close and attacked them"! He barked as she remained still. "You'd think they'd have to be afraid of bears or mountain lions or something but not a childhood friend"!

Rosalie nodded slowly, her fingers weaving into his. "I know".

"I don't even remember doing it. I just remember seeing them and smelling their blood and then.." He threw his hand into the air. "Nothing! I blacked out and slaughtered them!"

Rosalie squeezed his hand, her eyes falling closed. "I know it's hard.." She breathed slowly, tasting the men's blood in her throat. She could taste every drop the soaked the grass or stained his lip. Opening her eyes she shook her head. "It's not easy for any of us".

He scoffed loudly, his hand jerking out of hers. "Oh right? Carlisle hasn't killed a single human, Esme slipped up once and you-" He stared disgustedly at the trees. "You've never tasted human blood..So looks like I'm even with Edward now eh"?! he barked as Rosalie shook her head.

"Edward is by no means perfect. He has done a lot of bad things but he's _not _a monster.. And neither are you".

He shook his head as he jumped to his feet. "I think they would beg to differ". he hissed as Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

"It was a mistake Emmett!" She growled as she flew to her feet, standing in front of him. "You can't nail yourself to the cross everytime something happens! If we all did that none of us would exist!" She glared up into his eyes. "You need to let it go! If you were so _evil_ as you think you are, Carlisle wouldn't ask you to stay. You'd be down in the south ripping people's heads off"! She punched his chest roughly. "Now snap out of it"!

Emmett caught her hand, his eyes turning down to her as she pursed her lips closed. He smiled weakly, his head shaking back and forth. "Are you going to kill me if I don't"? he smirked as she glared.

"You're damn right I will"! She hissed as he grinned.

Raising his hands he stepped away. "Fine. I'll drop it.. God knows there's nothing scarier than a blond haired vampire with a temper". He smirked as she shook her head slowly.

"You're smarter than I thought." She said gliding past him smoothly.

Emmett snatched her hand up, pulling her backward toward him as he smiled softly down at her. "Thank you Rose". He whispered as she smiled.

"Course". She whispered glancing back at the men's bodies. "You go home, I know this is hard for you so I'll take care of.. That". She muttered as he glanced back with a sigh.

"No. I'll do it." He said releasing her hand. "I'd much rather walk back with you anyway." He smiled as he knelt beside the first body.

"Sounds good to me". She smiled folding her arms as she sat down on the rock and watched him dig four seperate holes.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37 Chemistry

* * *

They started walking slowly home, Rosalie's hand hanging loosely in Emmett's. He smiled down at her softly, his eyes turning toward the sky.

Rosalie spoke softly of her past, Emmett listening silently. He didn't really have anything to contribute. His human memories were too blurry and nothing in his life was very exciting. The thing that seemed to make this second chance at life any more exciting was her. She was the only thing he felt like talking about or even hear about. It was very strange.

His eyes widened as he stared down at a dirty baseball sitting a few feet away beneath a tree. Leaning to pick it up, he still kept his hand closed around Rosalie's.

"A baseball"? She whispered as he straightened up, turning the ball in his fingers.

"Yeah." He smirked holding it out before her. "The great American past time, you've never seen one"?

Rosalie frowned, her eyes rolling. "Of course I've seen one".

"You ever played"? He muttered tossing the ball into the air.

She shook her head quickly, watching Emmett grin widely. "You've never seen any women baseball players have you"? She smirked as he laughed heartedly.

"No I haven't, but then again you're not a typical woman". He tossed the ball high into the air watching it pass over the tops of the trees before falling back into his open hand.

"Is that so? And how am I not _typical_"? She whispered sliding her hand out of his and hanging it on her hip.

Emmett smirked, using his free hand to toss the ball back and forth. "Well for one thing you are a vampire".

"But you didn't answer my question, why am I not typical"? She muttered with narrowed eyes as he laughed .

Emmett strode around her, making a small circle on the grass. "Well let's see.. You're head strong, passionate, competitive, obviously beautiful," He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh.. Flattery, how very _gentlemanly _of you". She smirked reaching for the ball. "Flattery only gets you so far".

"Well it's a good thing I'm so good at it then". He joked hanging the ball over her head as she reached out for it. "Looks like I'll get very far". He darted away as her hand swiped at the ball. "See competitive." He laughed as she frowned.

She jumped at him, Emmett evading her quickly.

"Head strong". He laughed as she swiped at him again.

She folded her arms tightly as he danced behind her back. She whipped around quickly, her hand catching onto his wrist. Her fingers manuvered to the ball, her nails digging into it as she smirked arrogantly up at him.

Emmett remained silent, his eyes dancing over her face. He dropped the ball from his hand, weaving his fingers around her wrist. He raised his other hand, resting it against the small of her back as he smiled. Pulling her against him he watched her eyes widen. He released her hand, his fingers gliding up her long neck into her hair. His eyes softened as she bit her lip. "Beautiful". he muttered as she met his gaze hesitantly. He clenched her dress tightly, drawing her off her feet and against his chest.

Her hand dropped onto his shoulder as her feet dangled above the ground. "And the last one." She whispered brushing back his hair as he smirked.

"That has yet to be determined". He whispered watching her grin softly.

He bent his head forward, his nose brushing against her soft cheek. He felt her breath wash over his face, cold and crisp like the night air. Smiling slightly he leaned foward, his lips lingering over hers.

She angled her head down, pressing her lips into his lightly as his eyes fell shut. Closing her eyes as well, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips harder into hers. His lower lips grazed against hers, sending shivers down her body. He must have felt it as well because his hands tightened against her back. Her lips drew back as she shyed away.

His eyes fluttered open, turning up to her as he grinned. Cradling her against his chest he nodded. "Yeah." He muttered as she shook her head.

"Yeah what"? She laughed weakly.

"Passionate". He muttered kissing her neck lightly as she grinned brightly.

"Did you really have any doubt"? She whispered into the nape of his neck.

Shaking his head he leaned his lips against her jaw. "Not at all".

* * *


	38. Chapter 38 Emmett's Game Plan

* * *

The next months of Emmett's first year were relatively uneventful. With the exception of his growing feelings toward Rosalie and the strengthening of their bond, nothing happened.

The family's bond grew just as strong as Rosalie's and Emmett's. They sat around the radio like an ordinary family. Carlisle usually reading a book with Esme either sitting at his side or draped across the couch with her head against his knee. Edward and Emmett listened to the sport games, joking about how they should gather some nomads and have a game.

Rosalie usually sat back, smiling at her two brothers as they punched and jabbed each other, rolling across the floor.

Sometimes their sparing was taken outside, which presented a danger to the forest as well as anything inhabiting it.

The two crashed through the trees, rolling and grunting and laughing like monkeys. Rosalie and Esme just watched from the house shaking their heads silently.

As time passed and his strength diminished to what it would be forever, Emmett became more at ease. He no longer had to fear his unbridled strength or his overwhelming thirst. It was becoming easier to go into town with Esme or Rosalie and not want to lunge at every human passing. It seemed as if all of the pieces were falling into place. All but one.

He and Rosalie were exceptionally close and everyone noticed. Their chemistry was electrifying and filled the air in the house with sparks. Every time they were near each other either Emmett's hands were in some way on her or the other way around. But it just didn't feel like enough. For some reason he craved something more.

The family sat in the living room, a comedy show playing softly on the radio. Esme was drawing in her new sketch book beside Carlisle on the couch. Carlisle had his nose in his latest book, 'The Human Mind' by Karl Menninger. Rosalie and Emmett were playing a game of chess on the floor. Rosalie was laying gracefully on her stomach, while Emmett sprawled himself out on the wood like a giant bear skin. Rosalie was excited as she finally had a partner, as Carlisle was too busy, Esme didn't like chess all too much and Edward was a cheater. She smiled as Emmett moved his knight, brushing his hand across her wrist with a smirk.

Edward rolled his eyes from the arm chair, trying to drown out his sibling's thoughts. He was beginning to dread this behavior as he foresaw another proposal coming. This would be the second engagement he'd have to sit through and a possible elaborate wedding he'd have to be a part of. Not to mention he'd have to endure listening to raunchy thoughts from Emmett. Not as if it'd be different from their normal day to day; he still thought the most obscene things when Rosalie was near, but it would just be doubled after a engagement. In the direction Emmett's thoughts were recently traveling, he wouldn't have to wait too long. He let out a groan, his eyes rolling dramatically as Esme smiled up at him.

* * *

Just as Edward predicted, Emmett was planning a proposal and wanted his assistance. Edward tried to plead with him, but Emmett promised a great bribe in exchange for his involvement.

"It better be something really great!" Edward said folding his arms as they walked along the lake.

"It will, just say what you want and I'll get it". Emmett smiled charismatically as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well technically you should be asking me or Carlisle if you can marry Rose". He laughed heartily as Emmett joined in. "Because of course she's my 'sister' and Carlisle is her 'father'."

"And technically I'm her brother as well". Emmett said punching Edward's arm as he made a face.

"That is wrong on _so_ many levels." Edward chuckled as Emmett shoved his hands into his pockets. "I do hope you guys take the honey moon somewhere _far_ away".

Emmett punched him again as he laughed. "Why brother? You don't want the play by play ringing out in your ears"? He smirked as Edward covered his ears quickly.

"Yes. Please spare me the gory details." He said shaking his head as he stared over the lake's surface.

"Has Carlisle and Esme ever.. You know"? Emmett said as Edward looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"How would I know"!? He squeaked in the most abashedly way. "Go ask them"!

"I'm just saying. You've been with them the longest. I'm just wondering if our kind actually _does_ that kind of thing". Emmett said with a shrug as Edward gagged dramatically.

"So"? Edward said shaking his head roughly. "It's not as if I'm sticking my head in Carlisle's study saying 'So hey Carlisle have you and Esme consummated your union yet"?

Emmett laughed loudly, his head thrown back. "You're so blunt! I didn't mean it like that".

"Well I've left them on their own for periods of time. What they do then is their own business." Edward breathed deeply. "Carlilse and Esme are a very private couple, so even if they have they're not thinking about it so I would know".

"Well anyway". Emmett said looking over his shoulder sharply. "You in"? He muttered extending his hand as Edward sighed.

"I guess if I don't have a choice. You don't have to give me a gift just _please_ take the honey moon else where". He smirked as Emmett nodded sharply.

"Can do". Emmett said as the two shook hands quickly before returning to the house.

* * *

The big night was prepared for Christmas Eve. Edward was to distract Rosalie all day and eventually bring her into town. Emmett and Esme had snuck off earlier in the week to pick out the most ridiculous, non Emmett outfit they could find.

When the day finally came and Edward walked up to Rosalie that morning, she had no idea what'd she'd be in for.


	39. Chapter 39 Rosalie's Suspicion

* * *

Rosalie was in the kitchen, staring intently out the window at the trees. Something was definitely going on, and everyone in the family was in on it. Esme and Emmett had been making shopping trips all week and speaking softly to each other in her bedroom. Carlisle maintained to keeping to the phase 'ignorance is bliss' and claimed he didn't see any change in the behavior of their family. But she knew better than that.

Edward walked into the kitchen a moment later, his hands tucked into his pockets as he smiled politely at Rosalie.

"Alright lay it out, what are you guys planning"? She said turning to face him and folding her arms firmly.

"What"? He laughed, his eyes flashing with innocence. "You make like we're doing something devious. How can you say such a thing?" He smiled lightly at her as she remained unconvinced.

"Because I _know_ you all better than that".

Edward shrugged. "I don't know what _they _have planned".

"Oh I'm sure". She said, her eyes narrowing as he laughed.

"It's nothing really, Esme is just making a new wardrobe for Emmett". he glided toward her as her expression still remained skeptical. "Let's go hunt".

Rosalie shook her head, walking toward him smoothly. "Fine, whatever you guys are planning I don't care."

Edward sighed, following her toward the window. This was going to be a very hard sale. Rosalie was one of the most perceptive people when it came to people's behavior. She knew instantly if you were lying. Why did he ever agree to help Emmett? He jumped out the window after her, the two sprinting into the trees silently.

* * *

As it got closer to the time Emmett had designated, Edward took Rosalie home and forced her to get ready. It took a little persuasion as she was still suspicious of his intentions. He stood in the doorway of her bedroom, refusing to let her pass until she was ready.

"Tell me _why_ I gotta get dressed up!" She screamed at him shoving against his chest.

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise"! he yelled back, his hands clenched firmly on the door frame. "Just get ready!"

"Not until you tell me the truth! Where's Emmett and what is he planning"!? She shoved against him harder, Edward still remaining firm.

"Just get ready! Who would have thought I'd have to try and convince _you_ to get dolled up"?! he snickered as Rosalie glared.

"I'm not doing it till I know". She said folding her arms stubbornly.

"Just do it". Edward said rolling his eyes as Rosalie shook her head.

Carlisle came home a second later, appearing behind Edward with a gracious smile. "What is all the yelling about"?

"As if you don't know". Rosalie looked at him sternly. "Everyone is planning something behind my back and lying to my face about it".

"I'm sure it's nothing serious". Carlisle said lightly as she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. I won't go until someone starts telling me the truth".

Carlisle looked at Edward as he shook his head. "I was asked to drop her off in Memphis at eight, it's now six fifteen." He muttered as Carlisle smiled.

"Rose I'm sure it is something wonderful. You should just go".

"Not-"

Carlisle raised his hand. "Just do it. I promise you won't regret it".

She let out a sigh, slamming the door roughly into Edward's face with a grunt.

Edward leaned back, shrugging slightly as Carlisle laughed.

"Whew.. Hope Emmett knows what he's getting himself into". Carlisle muttered as they walked toward the living room.

"Oh he does. He's insane. It's just like The Taming of The Shrew." He laughed, folding his arms over his chest.

"With a prettier shrew."

"With a pair of fangs". Edward joked as Carlisle chuckled softly.

"You want me to drive her? I'm sure you've endured enough tongue lashing for one day".

"That'd be great. You don't know the half of it". Edward muttered as the door swung open violently.

"Yow." Carlisle muttered as the door knob hit the wall, sending a ring through the air that made both men cringe.

Rosalie strode down the hall wearing a long emrald green satin dress with the back cut low to her waist.

Carlisle smiled at her lightly as she walked toward them, her arms folding stubbornly.

"Well I'm ready. Am I going to get some answers?"

Carlisle walked toward her, his hand resting against her shoulder blade as he edged her toward the door. "Very shortly dear." He muttered flashing a grin at Edward.

"Fine." She sighed, gliding out of the door smoothly with Carlisle close behind.

Rosalie walked down the driveway, her eyebrows rising as she eyed a brand new 1933 Hispano-Suiza J12 cabriolet. "Nothings going on?" She whispered over her shoulder as Carlisle smiled warmly.

"Emmett bought it. He's been eager to buy a car for a while".

"I see". She muttered as Carlisle opened the door for her before flashing into the driver's seat.

The drive to Memphis was a fast one, mostly due to Carlisle's disregard for the speed limit. The car few by in a black flash, bypassing through towns without so much as causing a sideways glance from the inhabitants. They arrived in Memphis at exactly seven forty five. They parked on a street a few blocks down from the center of town, Carlisle hopped out of the car, darting to open her door with a grin. Dropping the keys in her hand he watched her face twist in confusion. "What"?

"I'm going to meet Esme. She has my car."

"What am I to do with this"? She said weakly glancing at the car.

"You're going to go to fountain square". He said pushing on her arm.

"I knew it". She muttered over her shoulder as he smiled widely.

"Just go." Carlisle said giving her another light push as she turned away.

She sighed as she stared walking, draping her coat over her shoulders as it began to snow. She searched around her, her eyes flickering into the windows of the restaurants she glided past. Looking up to the street lamps, her eyes moved over the twinkling lights.

It was Christmas Eve, and Memphis had sure dressed itself up for the occasion. Lights were strung across the streets, attached to parallel buildings all decorated in chirstmas decor. Several large trees dotted the park, lit with many glimmering lights. She smiled lightly, remembering her own childhood in Rochester. The town was decorated similar to this at Christmas.

She walked toward fountain square, her hands sliding into her pockets as her heels glided over the ice covered street. She looked up slowly, her eyes widening as she stared at a figure beside the fountain. Her mouth dropped open as the figure waved, a boyish smile glowing in the lights strung throughout the fountain.

* * *


	40. Chapter 40 Surprising A Pessimist

* * *

She slowed her walk, her head turning back and forth slowly as she searched the streets. "Emmett"? She frowned, her brows pulling together.

"Yo". He smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets as he shrugged.

Rosalie's frown deepened as she took in his appearance. He was wearing the most, straight laced, upright, stuffy socialite suit she could imagine. Everything about him was immaculate down to his tie. It was a very strange sight and quite the difference from his usual attire. "What's going on"? She muttered approaching him cautiously.

He looked up at the sky, his expression totally innocent. "What do you mean? Just standing here". He looked at her playfully as she shook her head.

"Edward? Something has to be going on if _he's _involved." She muttered as his smirk grew wider and more devious. "And Esme. Carlisle is even in on it."

Emmett shrugged again, his hand outstretching toward her. "Just trying to enjoy the holidays." He weaved his fingers in between hers, pulling lightly on her hand.

Rosalie still remained skeptical, even as Emmett embraced her, his hand snaking around her waist to hold her. "Emmett". she said sternly watching his brilliant white smile appear.

"What Rose? Don't you trust me"? He asked innocently as she shook her head.

"I mean... Yeah. Yes I do but.. All today.. And Edward, Carlisle.." She stammered as he stared at her silently. She shook her head again, her eyes shutting tightly. "I don't understand". She whispered as Emmett lowered onto the edge of the fountain. Rosalie sat beside him, her hand resting against his lap as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You worry too much. It's not like we were planning on kicking you out of the family or something". He smirked as her expression saddened a bit. He raised his hand, brushing his fingers through her hair. He smiled at her silver hair piece sitting perfectly on her blond stands. "Just an innocent surprise". He laughed as she shook her head. "Clearly you are not one for surprises". he smiled as she smiled weakly back at him.

"I guess not". She muttered, her finger brushing over his knuckles. "I just don't want there to be any secrets".

Emmett smiled, his hand clenching behind her head. "There aren't any just this one. I wanted to make it special".

Rosalie nodded, her expression hardening. "Well what is it then? You guys keep me in the dark all day, I hope you have something good planned".

Emmett laughed, pulling her against his chest as he leaned his chin on top of her head. "Oh Rose. I hope you think it's good. I'm not much of a planner. If it weren't for Esme none of this would have come to furtition."

Rosalie looked up at him silently, her eyes flickering over his lips. "Well what is _this_"? She muttered sliding out from under his arm.

Emmett leaned backward, his hand sliding underneath the edge of the fountain on top thin layer of ice.

Rosalie glanced around his shoulder as he leaned in front of her, blocking her view of whatever was in his hand. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a small velvet box.

This kind of thing had happened to her before, in a life that seemed so far away. But this time was different, she was anxious and happy, and fearful all at the same time. She looked up into Emmett's eyes as he smiled at her. Holding the box before her, he tilted his head to the side. "Rosalie Hale". He began softly as he dropped to his knee.

Rosalie's eyes widened slightly as he took her hand, placing the small box on her palm.

"You saved my life. And for doing that I owe you my life. I want to give you an eternity of love and be the man you deserved the _first_ time around".

Rosalie breathed heavily, her eyes tightening at the corners. If she could cry, she'd be weeping. She had never felt so sure of anything. This was completely different than Royce. Royce looked at her like a trophy, some prize to display on a shelf. But Emmett.. Emmett genuinely cared about her, it was evident from their first conversation. He loved her. And even if Royce could give her millions of things and more diamonds than she could carry it wasn't nearly as good as what Emmett would give her. He would give her real and genuine love. True, unbridled love.

"Rose will you marry me"? He whispered looking deeply into her eyes.

She knew the answer immediately, not even having to say the words to convey how she felt. But giving him the satisfaction of pulling off such an elaborate proposal, she nodded swiftly. "Yes.. A thousand times yes". She smiled widely as his eyes flickered down to the box.

She giggled under her breath, her fingers pressing against the lid of the box. Pulling it away she stared down at the velvet cushion inside.

Her brows rose as her eyes flickered over the empty velvet cushion. There should be a ring. A symbol of their love for one another. Yet there wasn't. Was this all a joke? She looked up at Emmett questioningly, her mouth hanging open slightly.

Emmett smirked, his tongue moving along the inside of his mouth. "Wow.. This is a little awkward". He said sheepishly, his hand gliding in the back of his head.

"Yeah". She choked out, wishing now more than ever that she _could _cry. Or at least make her muscles move so that she could slap him for leading her on.

Emmett frowned, his eyes turning toward the ground as his tongue continued moving behind his teeth. "That's odd". He muttered pushing his tongue toward the front of his mouth.

Rosalie giggled as he stuck his tongue out, a white gold band with a large diamond resting on the tip. "You're so weird". She laughed holding her hand in front of her mouth.

Emmett grabbed the ring, his eyes flicking from it to her face. "That is so odd.. I don't remember eating an engagement ring." He laughed, shaking his head lightly as Rosalie giggled softly. "Perhaps it was in that grizzly I killed." he smirked up at her as he held the ring between his fingers.

"You're something else". She lightly swatted her hand across his cheek as he grinned. Her expression suddenly turned stern as she fell silent. "Actually.. Now that I think about it".. She sighed heavily, her eyes turning to the sky. "I can't marry you".

Emmett's mouth dropped open, his eyes filling with hurt. "What"? He choked as she hid her eyes with her hair.

Smirking deviously, she looked back at him sharply. "Taste of your own medicine"! She laughed as Emmett's eyes widened, his grin reappearing.

Sliding the ring quickly on her finger, he scooped her up into his arms. "You're not getting out of this one". he lifted her feet off the ground, cradling her against his chest as he stood up.

Rosalie smiled, her lips brushing against his. "I wouldn't let you get out of this". She muttered crushing her lips against his as her fingers clenched around his neck.

* * *


	41. Chapter 41 Rosalie's Secret

* * *

The engagement was a short one, only lasting a few months while Carlisle and Emmett went to the island to oversee the building of a home, as that would be the location of the honey moon.

Edward had decided to stay home and protect Esme and Rosalie even though he knew he wouldn't have to. Though part of him still said these women needed protection, Esme at least. She wouldn't dare intentionally kill another being, vampire or otherwise. And Rose, well Rose would be Rose. Head strong and passionate, fighting until nothing was left but her precious family.

The two women were virtually inseparable after the engagement was announced. Esme beamed at Rosalie constantly, rings resting comfortably on both their left hands.

He tried desperately to drown out the chatter in their minds. Rambles of wedding gowns, locations, and honeymoon plans, none of it sounded really appealing to him. It's not like he himself had ever thought of such things like that. Who after all would want to marry a monster? Even though his family was now paired off, and able to find a significant other, he doubted he should ever be so lucky. And he was fine with a solitary existence. He had all he needed, his family, his sanity, and the security that both provided. What else would there be to long for?

He spent time alone mostly, sitting in relative silence in Carlisle's study. He immursed himself in learning, wanting to become as brilliant as Carlisle but more so to escape Esme and Rosalie's thoughts. He thumbed through the medical journals, absorbing every minute fact in it. When he tired of that, he moved on to reading all the literature in their extensive collection. That was over sooner than he would have liked. After all, when you don't sleep and your eyes don't feel strained, it is very easy to finish a book.

Finally Emmett and Carlisle returned, both of the women rushing to greet their mates eagerly.

Now came the time he was dreading, the planning of Rosalie's wedding. It would be a constant blur of materialistic nonsense for several weeks. At least he wouldn't have to endure it alone, Emmett and Carlisle were there to suffer through it also.

The wedding was surprisingly not as gag inducing as he had imagined it. Rosalie settled on the idea of a small ceremony, seeing as there were only the five of them attending, two of which were the key players. They married at the lake's edge, Carlsile reading out of the bible despite the fact he wasn't a priest and there for shouldn't be marrying people. But who was going to argue with a coven of vampires? They were already damned, so who would object to a vampire playing a priest?

Esme was so proud, beaming the entire way through. She was a proud mother, her son and daughter finally getting married after so long.

When it was through Rosalie and Emmett headed off to their honey moon, Edward finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as their lust filled fantasies went with them.

* * *

No one really expected the two to return shortly, God only knows what they'd be doing when they were finally able to be alone. So Carlisle dove back into work and Esme and Edward carried on with their own activities.

It wasn't till three months later when Rosalie and Emmett returned.

Esme grinned as they stepped through the door, rushing to hug them almost immediately.

Edward smirked at Emmett mouthing the words 'thank you'.

Emmett had made the conscious effort to think of other things than his and Rosalie's intimate moments on the island. "But if you make me mad". He smirked as Edward's mind was assaulted with images of Rosalie's naked form. Edward shook his head roughly as Emmett laughed.

His eyes widened slightly as another image entered his mind, this one different in so many ways.

Rosalie was standing in front of the mirror at the house, a silk robe draped over her, some of her pale skin glimmering in the faint lights. He could hear Emmett outside, sifting through thier suitcase he imagined. Rosalie continued to stare at her reflection, her eyes soft, her gaze weak. Her hands traced down her slim body, pulling away the robe from her stomach. Her eyes flashed down to a large scar on her waist that extended down below the edge of her lingerie. It was the only scar visible on her perfect form, yet it was the most unnerving.

Edward shied away from Rosalie's thoughts, not wanting to see his sister so vulnerable. But her thoughts continued; her fingers tracing down the scar lightly. It was one none of them had seen with the exception of Carlisle when he'd first brought her home. It was a constant reminder of her brutal death and of her fiancee and his friends victimizing her.

She quickly shut her robe tightly around herself, her eyes turning toward the door.

The memory continued to play out in his mind, as Rosalie walked out into the bedroom and smiled weakly at Emmett as he lay on the bed. His eyes flickered over her face, his expression turning into one of concern. 'What's wrong'? He whispered as she sat down beside him. She shook her head slowly, her eyes facing away. His eyes ticked down to her waist, anger and realization hitting him as he looked at the scar. Edward felt Emmett's anger as it flowed from the vivid memory. He cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes deeply. 'I love you Rose'. He muttered as she glanced up at him weakly. 'Every single part of you.' He whispered tracing his fingers along her side until it reached her waist. His voice was strong and certain as he spoke to her. '_Everything, _good or bad". He whispered as her angst filled mask finally broke, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

Edward looked up at her sharply, watching her fingers tighten around Emmett's hand. She must have not been aware of her thoughts, that she had been letting him see all too well her most insecure moment. Who would have thought that- Rosalie, the most perfect vampire in the world- was still ashamed of a faint scar from her human life?

She turned up to Emmett slowly, her eyes dancing over his face as she smiled.

It was stupid for her to think such a thing. That Emmett would care about some insignificant scar. Didn't she know that he loved her more than anything else that existed? That if she did not exist he would have never joined their family? You didn't need to be a mind reader to know that. It was evident all over his face as he turned to look down at her silently.


	42. Chapter 42 Possible Threat

Time seemed to tick by impossibly slow in the Cullen home, years passed as the world around them plunged into chaos. A new war was beginning in the human world, one that seemed insignificant in the beginning. It gradually grew more violent and more publicized and even drew the Cullens into listening to the radio announcements. They listened to the first announcements of growing tensions in Europe and they listened as stories of Germany claiming small countries became more and more frequent.

Emmett was the least interested in this, saying that they shouldn't care because it wasn't thier war. Carlisle quickly corrected him.

"Human affairs _do_have an impact on our kind. If war is occurring in the human world, it always leaves an opportunity for vampires to follow suit. Knowing that nightly slayings will go on being ignored and chocked up to collateral damage due to the war, they will kill frequently and brutally." Carlisle commented softly from behind his newspaper.

Emmett frowned, punching Edward's arm unnecessarily out of boredom.

By Carlisle's guidance he suggested that they travel north, as nomads were frequenting their land more than usual. He predicted a rise in vampire skirmishes as a result of the global war. So the Cullens sold their home in Tennessee and traveled north to Maine.

Just as Carlisle predicted, another skirmish broke out in the Southern States, starting another furious battle among the vampire territories. Thankfully enough the Cullens settled themselves into a house in Maine, and kept themselves free of the violence.

Esme picked their newest home, a large white, four bedroom Victorian house in settled in a thick cluster of trees far from town. It was quickly becoming a routine for them; buy a house in a secluded area outside of the city, and socialize with no one, human or vampire. This didn't really suit Esme well, but she made no objection. Life fell back into their version of normalcy. For a short while anyway.

* * *

Edward was sitting on the balcony, his hands folded under his chin. He stared darkly down the driveway, listening to the muddled thoughts of the towns people a mile down the road. Carlisle appeared at the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it"? He muttered as Edward flashed a glance at him for a moment.

"The usual. Gossip about the strange new neighbors".

Carlisle sighed, his head shaking casually back and forth. "That seems to be very normal. Not very welcoming, these humans".

"What do you expect"? Esme said appearing at Carlisle's side. "The only one of us who socializes is you dear". She smiled lightly, her hand grazing down the length of his arms.

"Well I did bring up school-"

"Not gonna happen". Edward smirked, turning in his chair. "Rose and Emmett would never go for it. Besides Emmett hasn't been one of us for very long, Rose and I could probably handle it. Him, I'm not too sure".

Carlisle looked down at Esme as she shrugged.

"I think he could be fine. Have you brought it up with the two of them"?

"No. Only Edward". Carlisle sighed, his eyes ticking out toward the driveway again. The three vampires froze as a all too familiar scent reached them. "Edward". Carlisle said quickly as Edward stared silently at the road.

"Theres two. They've been pacing the perimeter of our property for several days now. One is very unsure, paranoid even. The other is confident but waiting for the 'right' moment."

"Right moment"? Esme said looking up at Carlisle with furrowed brows. "What does that mean"?

Edward shook his head. "I can't decipher their thoughts, the woman's at least. I keep seeing strange things, flashes of each of us that come in and out. It's confusing". Edward sighed, his thumb pressing into his forehead.

Carlisle smiled down at him warmly, his hand closing on his shoulder tightly. "Keep monitoring them." He whispered as Edward nodded slowly. Turning back to the house, he kissed Esme quickly before disappearing up the stairs to his study.

* * *

The next few days were tense. Rosalie and Emmett were informed about the two nomads and were constantly on edge. Rosalie- because of her over protective nature in regards to her family- and Emmett because he was anticipating a good fight. He jumped around eagerly in the living room, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "When are they gonna show?" He growled looking at Edward as he sat silently on the couch. "If they're planning an attack they're _vastly_ out numbered."

"That isn't the case". Edward muttered staring intently out the window. He glanced at Rosalie as she sat stiffly on the arm of the arm chair. "The woman. She wants to speak with Carlisle. The man is following her lead." He glanced at Carlisle as he leaned against the wall. "It's almost time, according to her". He smirked as Emmett grinned widely.

"Yes"! He boomed, his fists punching the air.

"Are they peaceful"? Esme said gliding onto the couch beside Edward.

"I can't really tell. The woman possibly, the male-" His voice trailed off as a crease appeared on his forehead. He growled irritably, his head lowering against his palm as Esme stroked his shoulders comfortingly.

"Looks like we might have a hostile one on our hands." Rosalie said softly as Emmett cheered again.

"I've been waiting for a real fight"! He said pacing the floor excitedly.

"We will be cordial unless Edward gives us the word". Carlisle said sternly as everyone nodded.

"Two days"! Edward said suddenly, his head snapping up violently. "Two days is when it will be _right_".

"Good". Carlisle said gliding toward the window, staring silently through the glass.

Esme smiled around the room, her arm wrapping tightly around Edward's shoulders as he fell silent again."Very good Edward". She whispered softly into his ear.

* * *


	43. Chapter 43 Jasper And Alice

The day finally arrived, the one that filled the female nomad's thoughts, and kept the Cullen's ready for a fight. They stood in the living room; Carlisle closest to the door, Edward at his side, his fists clenched tightly. Emmett stood on Carlsile's left, while Esme and Rosalie stood back a few feet away.

Edward's eyes widened as he looked at Carlisle. "They're here". He glanced over his shoulder at the wide glass window of the opposite wall. "The male doesn't want to go closer. He's staying in the trees, insisting the girl does the same."

"Okay". Carlisle said softly, his body turning smoothly in the opposite direction. "Let's go greet them then".

They leaped though the window, keeping tightly pressed together as they landed in the clearing. Carlisle's eyes searched around them as Emmett bounced up and down eagerly.

Edward's eyes locked on a small thicket of trees, his lips pursing tightly closed.

The male was the first to appear; tall, trim, with messy blond hair, and pale skin littered with many crescent shaped scars. His hand was closed tightly around the females, his eyes darting over each of their faces anxiously. His body displayed a steadfast defensiveness over the girl next to him. His narrowed eyes a sign of his willingness to kill any who might harm her.

The woman was tiny and pixie like, with short dark hair. Her demeanor as well as her thoughts were far different than the males. She was excited, silently examining each of them with wide golden eyes.

'Rosalie is just as beautiful as I saw. And Emmett... He's.. emormous'.

The blond male tightened his grip on her hand as his eyes locked on Emmett.

'It's alright Jasper'. The girl's voice said softly in Edward's mind. 'They won't hurt us'.

"Greetings". Carlisle said politely, his gold eyes warm and accepting.

The dark haired girl grinned, her eyes turning to Carlisle's happily. 'He's just as kind as I thought'. Her eyes glimmered under her thick, dark lashes.

Carlisle glanced at Edward slowly, Edward nodding smoothly. "They want to join us." He muttered as Rosalie hissed softly from behind Emmett.

"It's alright Rosalie. I know you're concerned. We're not a threat." She smiled lightly, warmth and love flowing from every pore.

Edward picked away at her mind, finding nothing but loving thoughts of them. Who was this girl? And why did she hold them to such high regards when they have never met?

'Alice..' The man named Jasper said softly in his mind, his voice pinging with immeasurable love and devotion. This woman was his world, Edward could already tell.

Carlisle spoke politely to them, asking them if they wanted to go into the house to speak. Edward could see the distress in Jasper's eyes, the paranoia and defensiveness in his body language.

Alice remained still, her eyes turned up to Jasper warmly. "Jaz". She said, her fingers tightening around his hands.

His eyes flickered down at her for a moment, all fear and anxiety melting off of him at once. But still he pulled her behind him as Carlisle and the others turned, leading the way back to the house.

* * *

"How did you know of us"? Carlisle said from his place on the couch as Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward stood behind him. Esme sat at his side, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist as she looked up at Jasper and Alice standing close to the wall.

"This is going to sound odd". Alice said glancing at Edward quickly. 'I know you can hear my thoughts. But give me a moment to explain things to your family'.

Edward's eyes widened for a moment, shocked that she knew of his gift. He was sure no one knew of it with the exception of his family, and the fact this girl did bothered him. He clamped his mouth shut, his hands sliding into his pockets as she sent him an appreciative smile.

"I saw Jasper and I coming here. We were meant to join your family". She said lightly as Rosalie tensed.

"You _saw _this? How"? Carlisle said, his eyes studying the two of them carefully.

Alice shifted for a moment, mentally debating a way to word her explanation without sounding insane. Her hand reached out behind her, Jasper's hand closing around it swiftly. This was apparently a habit of theirs, similar to when a human needed support, they clenched the others hand. "It's kind of a gift of mine." She muttered glancing up at Edward. "Like Edward can read thoughts, I can see events that have not yet passed".

Everyone remained silent, Carlisle giving a swift nod as his hand hung on his chin. "I see".

"Jasper's gift is to manipluate emotions, and he can feel the emotions of those around them." She said brightly glancing back at Jasper as he stiffened.

Edward's eyes turned sharply to Jasper, cringing as he read his mind. There were so many dark and confusing memories. Memories of countless years of blood shed and war. What was the reason for these dark thoughts he wondered. A face ticked across his mind, different from Alice, more menacing.

He looked down at his feet, the memories fading as he thought of Alice. So much love filled these thoughts, he absolutely adored this woman. And seeing her so comfortable with Carlisle made him proud.

"I see. So our Edward is not the only one with a gift besides the Volturi." Carlisle noted softly as Esme nodded.

"Carlisle. Jasper and I have searched for your family for many years. We have dedicated ourselves to your diet". Alice said softly as Jasper's head bowed further.

Jasper had not been as strong as Alice. He had stumbled many times and killed humans, the shame and disappointment clouded his thoughts. He was not nearly as strong when it came to resisting the allure of blood. But he was trying. And that counted for something in Edward's mind.

"Well if that is what the future is to be. You two are more than welcome to join us". Esme said brightly as Rosalie looked down at her sharply.

"Yes." Carlisle said looking at them with a light smile as Alice grinned.

Jasper remained stoic, still mentally examining each of them.

"If you don't mind. Jasper needs to hunt". Alice said squeezing Jasper's hand and she motioned his dark eyes.

"Very well. The trees are full of animals". Esme said warmly as she smiled. "I do hope you two will return shortly, there is much we need to speak about".

"Oh yes". Alice beamed looking up at Jasper as he smiled awkwardly. The two hurried toward the door, disappearing in a blur of black and gold.

* * *


	44. Chapter 44 Jasper's Dark Past

"You're really letting them stay?" Rosalie barked out, striding quickly around to face Carlisle.

"Rose-" Emmett muttered shaking his head, his hands clenched the back of the couch lightly.

"We don't even know anything about them! Look at the blond one! He's a beast! He looks like he's gonna tear anyone of us apart in an instant"!

"Rosalie". Esme hissed, her eyes narrowing. "Don't be so rude".

"Edward knows all about them". Carlisle said leaning backward on the couch, his head turning to Edward. He stared up expectantly as the other looked at him intently.

"They're not a threat. Alice is very honest. Every word she spoke was the truth."

"Alice? How do we even know that is her real name"? Rosalie said folding her arms.

"Why would she lie about something like that"? Edward said leaning against the back of the couch. "The other one, Jasper, his past is a dark one but what one of ours isn't? He is committed to staying to the diet so long as Alice does".

"What'd you see"? Emmett said glancing at Edward as he shook his head.

"I'm sure Jasper will come to telling us himself eventually". Esme said strongly. "If the boy's past is a secret it isn't Edward's job to reveal it".

"But look at his scars"! Rosalie snapped, her blond hair fluttering as she turned her head. "He's covered in them! The only way that would be possible is if he were fighting other vampires!"

"And Rose"?! Edward said irritably. "When he tells you just _how_ he got those scars perhaps you will be more sympathetic." Edward shook his head as he glided toward the arm chair. "They aren't a threat to us. He was more concerned about _us_ hurting them".

"That's ridiculous.. Unless he said something, then-". Emmett laughed punching his hand into his palm as Esme rolled her eyes.

"It's entirely possible. One should be weary when coming in contact with a coven as large as ours. I wouldn't blame him". Carlisle said softly.

"Yeah". Edward leaned back, his eyes turning up to the ceiling.

Rosalie remained silent, her foot tapping roughly on the floor.

"Rose". Emmett muttered walking toward her and wrapping his arms around her back. Leaning his chin against her neck he smiled. "Give them a chance". He muttered as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Alice and Jasper returned, Carlisle pulling Alice to the side to speak with her about her gift.

Jasper remained in the living room, sitting stiffly on the floor as Emmett, Edward and Rosalie watched him from the couch. His eyes remained locked on the kitchen where Carlisle and Alice were speaking softly.

Edward watched Jasper tense slightly, his eyes breaking away to look out the window. His mind was a complex web of dark and gruesome memories. His past was a very grim era of bloodshed and violence, quite different from his own with Carlisle.

He fought in the Southern wars that Carlisle had spoke of, under the leadership of his creator, a woman named Maria. He was in charge of slaying new borns that had outlived their usefullness in their army. Which explained the many scars. Jasper thought of a handful of his victims and Edward saw the many faces responsible for the different scars on his body. He watched as Jasper's eyes snapped to him.

He looked quickly to Emmett as he spoke.

"So what's your story, Jasper"? Emmett said as Rosalie looked at him quietly.

Jasper remained silent, his amber eyes focused on Emmett. "That depends on what story you want to hear. Do you want to know of my life after my creation or after meeting Alice"? He said stoically as Emmett shrugged.

"Whatever you want to tell us".

His eyes turned down, his long fingers pressing together as he stared at the wood floors. "I was made in 1863 by a woman named Maria".

Edward cringed, seeing some of the many terrible things that this 'Maria' made Jasper do. And by the tone of his thoughts he wasn't too fond of her. Hated her in fact.

"I was a part of the Southern wars of the covens for many years. I killed _thousands_ of our kind." He muttered darkly as Rosalie tensed.

'I knew it. Now the others will _know _he is dangerous and send them away'. Rosalie thought quietly as she wrapped her arm around Emmett's.

'I swam in a sea of blood, consumed with fighting a war I in now way wanted to be a part of . Had I only known I'd find Alice..' Jasper thought, trying to suppress a smile.

Rosalie growled softly, Emmett patting her hand lightly. If she only knew he was smiling because of Alice and not because of the many vampires that became his vicitims.

Edward sat entranced, diving head long into images of a world he could only scarcely imagine. The way Carlisle had discribed it to him was _nothing_ compared to the horror that Jasper had inflicted as well as experienced. It was any wonder he was still alive. He would probably have killed himself if he had to live such a life. How this man carried on attributed to one source, Alice. She was his reason for existing in so many ways.

"After many years I grew tired of it. I wanted a different life, free of such unnecessary violence. So I left with a couple of newborns I had saved".

Rosalie's eyes softened a bit, but not too dramatically that one might suspect she was sympathetic.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably, his eyes flashing up to Alice as she talked happily with Carlisle. "It always bothered me.. My gift.." He whispered into his hands as he closed his eyes. "I felt everything that my victims felt; overwhelming fear, sadness, hopelessness, it affected me perhaps _more_ than my thirst. It was so strong I attempted to avoid humans all together." He shook his head slowly, his eyes opening smoothly. "That didn't last too long. I ended up wandering into a town after weeks of starvation. Entered a diner of all places".

"A diner?" Emmett frowned deeply. "Did you slaughter everyone in there"? He muttered as Rosalie jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

Jasper smiled sheepishly, his amber eyes flickering to the kitchen for a second. "I was contemplating it. I wanted to so badly, but something stopped me".

Alice fluttered into the room with Carlisle, falling into the chair smoothly. "I did". She said proudly, beaming down at Jasper as he shifted closer to her. "I saw us meeting there, and I waited. When he finally came I told him of your family and we began searching for you ever since". She whispered as Jasper leaned back against her slender legs, his head pressing into her knees.

"Well isn't that lovely"? Rosalie said sarcastically as Emmett looked at her silently.

"Yes." Alice whispered running her fingers through Jasper's blond hair. "Lovely". She said brightly yet still with a considerable amount of sarcasm.


	45. Chapter 45 The Lonely One

The days after Jasper and Alice's arrival were awkward, due mostly to Rosalie's distaste for all things Alice and Jasper.

Alice seemed oblivious to Rosalie's animosity, saying 'She understood completely' and 'In due time she'd come around.' She carried on happily even under the dark glares Rosalie sent her from across the room. But relations between her and the other Cullens went a lot easier.

Alice bonded instantly with Carlisle and Esme, adopting them as her surrogate parents. As for Emmett and Edward, they adopted Alice as a younger sister; they joked with her and playfully teased her when they interacted in the house. Alice was thrilled, saying 'She couldn't remember if she had siblings in her human life, and that they would be her first pick for older brothers.'

She fit perfectly into their lives; Jasper on the hand was a different story.

He rarely spoke to anyone other than Alice, yet still politely responded when the others acknowledged him. He was the polite gentlemen by all appearances, yet he spent most of his time alone. He sat outside mostly, staring blankly into the trees for hours on end. But Edward knew his gaze was not quite so deceiving, that his mind was constantly replaying memories and turning over different scenarios again and again.

Edward was fascinated by Jasper's mind, trying to decipher the strange gruesome images and terrifying memories. He had never met a more interesting mind, one that challenged every belief he had of their kind.

Jasper didn't censor his mind in any way, and if he knew of Edward's gift he made no mention of it. He just thought freely, allowing Edward to get to know his mind as intimately as possible.

With the exception of a few passing thoughts of Alice; Jasper's memories dwelled mostly in the dark wars of the South, and on his malicious creator Maria. She was so manipulative, and malicious, and so many of the things she had Jasper doing went completely against what Jasper could have wanted. She was truly the embodiment of just how _evil _their kind really was.

Knowing all this, Edward felt extreme pity for Jasper, yet still was unable to come up with something to say. What could he say to a man whom lived such a torturous existence when he himself lived in a constant state of relative bliss with his family?

The only sanity Jasper seemed to have lay in Alice. She was his savior and Edward was amazed by the extent of their relationship. Their love was a quiet one, most unlike Rosalie and Emmett whom were constantly draped all over each other, whispering nonsense to one another. Alice and Jasper's love lay in their eyes, a telling gaze that communicated every 'I love you' they didn't say aloud. And their body language displayed a silent passion and electricity that exploded from every moment their skin grazed. Edward had never seen a love like this, not even in Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper were two perfectly conjoining souls; one an angel with a luminescent inner light, and the other a tortured demon with the darkest of pasts, bonded for all eternity.

It was a very facinating phenomenon.

* * *

With the exception of Edward probing Jasper's mind, no one else really made an actual attempt to speak to Jasper. Esme took the first opportunity to do so one day when he sat at the lake's edge while Alice, Emmett and Edward hunted.

She walked cautiously through the trees, her long turquoise dress brushing across the damp grass as the moon hung high in the sky. She folded her hands over her front, glancing nervously over Jasper's back as he sat perfectly still in the moonlight. She cleared her throat, watching his head turn slowly toward her. "Jasper". She whispered nervously, her eyes flicking over his blank face. "I just thought you'd like some company". She whispered as he remained silent. "If you don't want me to-"

"It's alright Esme". Jasper said softly as she turned slightly away.

Esme nodded, smiling warmly down at him as she stepped slowly toward him. Sliding into a sitting position beside him, she wrapped her arms around her knees. She watched him silently as his head turned away toward the dark lake's surface.

"How are you"? She said after a long moment of silence.

Jasper rested his hand under his chin, his eyes turning thoughtfully toward her. "Well I suppose".

Esme examined him quietly, knowing there was no truth behind his words. Biting down on her lip, she turned her head down, taking a smooth river rock into her fingers. "I know it cannot be easy." She whispered, flicking the rock over the water, as Jasper watched her. Turning back to him she smiled weakly. "Alice has told us of your past. I understand completely". Her eyes tightened at the corners as she raised her hand. "I know it may take you a while to trust again".

"It hasn't anything to do with you". He muttered softly, his eyes shutting tightly. "You all have been so good to me-"

"I understand Jasper." Esme whispered touching his hand lightly. "You needn't say anything". She curled her fingers around his hand as she floated toward her feet. "We will be here whenever you feel ready. I am always there for you if you seek me out".

Jasper smiled awkwardly, his eyes glimmering with muted hope. "Thank you Esme." He said slowly, watching Esme grin down at him.

"Come home." She said tugging on his hand. "And yes. This is your home. As much as it's Alice's or Edwards or Rosalie's."

Jasper nodded slowly, rising carefully to his feet beside her.

Esme tilted her head to the side, slowly walking up the bank as Jasper fell silent.

"Thank you Esme". he muttered looking away as she nodded.

"Of course."


	46. Chapter 46 Healthy Competition

* * *

After Esme opened the door, it allowed the others to steadly gravitate to Jasper.

Edward was the first, awkwardly asking Jasper to come hunting with him, using the opportunity to pick away at his mind. Jasper was polite, explaining each of the memories as they walked through the forest. Edward nodded slowly, absorbing each fact carefully. A silent bond formed between to two, one that differed from the relationship Jasper now had with Esme. They didn't need to readily speak, say what was on their minds. Jasper knew Edward's emotions and Edward knew his thoughts. It worked out in the simpliest way.

Emmett took a different approach, appealing to Jasper's competive side. As the family sat in the living room, Emmett tossed his baseball high into the air, watching it float through the rafters. "So Jasper". He said gruffly, watching Alice turn slowly away from Alice. Rosalie leaned forward in the arm chair, her eyes on Emmett. Emmett smirked playfully, catching the ball lightly. "So by your accent I can tell you're from the south".

Alice grinned widely, her hand brushing over Jasper's shoulder. Jasper nodded quickly, his eyebrow raising. "Yes."

"I know you were made a little less than a century ago, but surely you've heard of baseball right"? He whispered, tossing the ball wildly at Jasper.

Jasper caught it effortlessly, peering down at it thoughtfully. "Well of course. America's favorite past time right"? He laughed dryly as Alice turned her gaze on Emmett.

"Jasper and I went to a game a while back. It wasn't nearly as exciting as if vampires were on the field." She laughed as Emmett shrugged.

"I think that would be too much of an advantage." Emmett said folding his hands behind his head as he folded his feet on the coffee table.

Esme glided into the room, swatting her hand across his ankle, giving him a stern look.

Emmett nodded, lowering his feet to the ground as he leaned forward. "Well since you are famiiliar with the game, what do you say about a little wager"? He chuckled as Jasper shook his head.

"A wager? And what would I get when I win"? Jasper smirked as Emmett jumped to his feet.

"Confident eh"?! Emmett laughed cracking his knuckles.

"To a degree, but I would need to know what we are doing". Jasper turned the ball between his fingers, as his eyes flickered up at Emmett.

"Just a shortened version of a baseball game. One of us hits, the other goes out to catch it, and it's a race to get back to first base without getting out". Emmett stretched arrogantly, flashing a grin at Rosalie.

"Seems easy enough. Now back to the point, what do I get when I win"? He laughed as Emmett coughed.

"Hmm.." Emmett glided away, stopping beside the long window at the door. His face lit up as he whirled toward Jasper swiftly. "You can have my car"! He chuckled as Jasper shrugged, tossing the ball at him lightly.

"And what would you ask from a possessionless nomad such as me"? He smirked as Alice draped her arms across his shoulders.

"I'll think of something. So you in"?

Jasper leaned backward, glancing at Alice silently as she grinned. "Go get 'em cowboy". She whispered, tracing her fingers through his hair. Jasper jumped to his feet, striding along behind Emmett as he passed out the front door.

"This I gotta see". Edward said gliding to his feet as Esme nodded.

"Should prove to be interesting." Esme said taking Alice's arm in her hands as the two women walked out behind Edward. Rosalie sighed softly, floating behind them as the two boys readied themselves in the clearing.

"So where's the bat"? Jasper said stretching his long limbs fluidly.

Emmett frowned, glancing around the yard slowly. "Ah". He muttered, striding down the driveway toward the road. He leaned toward the asphalt, taking a long, steel pipe in his large hands. Tossing it back and forth, he walked back to the others.

"A pipe"? Edward muttered with eyebrows raised.

Emmett shrugged, his eyes glittering brightly. "Serves the same purpose".

"You want to go first". Jasper said flashing a wide grin at Alice as Emmett shook his head.

"Whatever". He whispered, tossing the ball high into the air.

Jasper leaped off the ground, flying ten feet off the ground, catching the ball before flipping and twirling back to the ground.

"OOH.. Trickster". Emmett teased as he clenched the pipe. "Just get it going".

"Anything for a lady". Jasper smirked as he hit the ground, feeling Emmett's emotions surge.

"You're going down twiggy". Emmett chuckled, his fists tightening as he squared his shoulders.

Jasper stood perfectly still, the ball clenched firmly between his two hands as he stared Emmett down silently. Winding his arm backward, he launched the dirty ball at the hulking Cullen, catching Alice nodding subtly.

Emmett swung the pipe forward, the ball connecting against it with a deafening crack. "Whoo"! He smirked, his hand shielding his eyes as they watched the ball launch over the trees. "Good luck". He muttered as Jasper spun around, launching himself head long into the trees.

Jasper sprinted through the trees, his eyes on the ball flying far over his head. Rebounding off a fallen tree, he threw himself high into the air. He caught the ball fluidlly, falling onto a thick branch, resting for a moment before flying back into the air. He saw Emmett sprinting around their small field, and he smirked knowingly. Dropping down at Alice's side, he smirked cooly.

He held the ball out in front of him, watching Emmett's face twist in confusion. "I win". He said softly as Emmett shook his head.

"Son of a-"

He smiled lightly, glancing down at Alice as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah! Ahah! Cheater"! Emmett boomed, his eyes flashing excitedly. "You cheated! You knew you would win! God Dammitt". He stomped around childishly, the other giggling softly.

"I did no such thing". Jasper laughed, pressing a kiss onto Alice's forehead.

"You're going down, this time I'll let it go, but next time," Emmett waved his finger sharply as Jasper. Laughing darkly, he smirked. "You're going down".

"Alright". Esme said gliding forward quickly. "No one cheated." She smiled, patting Emmett's broad chest lightly.

"Oh I know. Doesn't matter. Just healthy competition". Emmett chuckled as Jasper nodded.

"Exactly. Healthy competition".

* * *


	47. Chapter 47 The Thrill Of The Kill

* * *

Now that most of the barriers had been broken down between Alice and Jasper and the rest of the family, only one remained. Rosalie. She was the only one resistant to Alice's charm and Jasper's emotional tampering. She still kept up a strong front whenever they were around, purposefully going out of her way to be rude. Everyone constantly scolded her, yet she was still steadfast in her indifference toward them. That is, till she realized her and Alice really _did_ have something to bond over, as did Jasper and Emmett. Shopping.

Rosalie was always the most materialistic out of the group, but in a different way than Esme. Esme bought things for the house, such as furniture, new wardrobes, things like that. But Rosalie only bought things for herself, occasionally Emmett when she was feeling generous. She loved to buy all the best perfumes, make up, shoes, dresses, hats that the town's boutique's had to offer.

Alice was the same, as Jasper had discribed her as 'A tornado with a shoe fetish'. He discribed in great detail to Edward and Emmett the many shopping trips he was dragged on while Alice bought them both, countless numbers of outfits. And the only reason they showed up to the house empty handed was because they'd left their hotel room in a hurry. Apparantly meeting the family was far greater than Alice's racks and racks of clothes. And this left Alice with a opportunity to go shopping.

Esme had made the suggestion one morning as Emmett and Jasper arm wrestled in the kitchen and Edward picked away at the piano keys. Both Rosalie and Alice's faces lit up, and Emmett's and Jasper's dropped into a scowl. Neither men wanted to be dragged into this escapade, and quickly excused themselves, stealing Edward away as well.

So the three girls packed into Rosalie's car and made the two hour drive into the city. Meanwhile, Edward, Emmett and Jasper spied on them from the bushes lining the driveway.

"Whew". Emmett breathed a quick sigh as he glanced back at Edward and Jasper. "God knows I couldn't take another shopping trip with Rose. Always dressing me up like a giant doll". He stuck out his tongue as Jasper laughed softly.

"Same here. I'm either a doll or a clothes rack". The two chuckled softly, giving each other high fives as Edward shook his head.

"Esme wanted it to be an all day affair, so we probably won't see them for a few hours."

"Thank god"! Emmett boomed, folding his hands behind his head as he started walking away.

Edward scoffed, his hands sliding into his pockets as he walked alongside Jasper. "Like it's such a big chore to be all over Rosalie all day."

"In some regards it isn't". Emmett said with a wink as Edward and Jasper shuttered. "But like Carilsle, every now and again I need time by myself."

"You should tell Carlisle that. I suppose he'd have a _great_ suggestion for you". Edward muttered, skipping up the side of a large boulder and leaping high into the air.

"What's that"? Emmett muttered as Edward dropped down at Jasper's side once more.

"He brought it to me a while ago." He shot a quick glance at Jasper before continuing. "School". He said in a grave tone as Emmett burst out laughing.

"School"? He howled, his eyes shutting tightly closed as Jasper chuckled under his breath. "He's really taking this father things seriously isn't he".

"Not so much that. He's not forcing us to do anything, just suggested it". Edward said with a shrug.

"That's like sending an alcoholic into a vineyard". Emmett said clapping his hand on Jasper's back. "Is he insane? Plus, why would we want to sit through arithmetic classes all day long. God knows it wasn't fun the first time".

"True." Edward said as Jasper shook his head.

Jasper glanced thoughtfully at the sky. "I don't even remember going to school. I know I had a tutor, but that was only a for a few years before I joined the service".

"Yeah!" Emmett laughed making a idiotic looking face. "Who need's all that book learning stuff". He said loudly as Edward and Jasper laughed.

"Yeah. Hours and hours in a tiny room, tortured by a burning, aching thirst for every pulsing heart within five feet of you. No thanks". He said as Edward nodded slowly.

Edward stared at Jasper silently as the three men stopped. Clearing his throat, he spoke softly and carefully. "What was it like for you?" He muttered as Jasper turned to him, his expression saddening.

Jasper sighed softly as Emmett stared at him silently. Closing his eyes, he opened up a vivid memory to Edward. "It was like nothing else."

Edward stared into the memory, seeing what appeared to be a brothel, many corseted whores striding around the room, pouring rum into glasses of drunken, toothless men. He saw Jasper sitting in a far off booth, his eyes a dark, sinister black. A woman stood away, the woman he assumed was Maria, flirted with a handsome looking man with tan skin.

"It was so easy, took virtually no skill." Jasper said softly as his eyes opened, yellow orbs turning toward the sky. "You simply had to walk into a brothel, or down the street, wherever and they were instantly drawn to you."

He stared silently into the brothel once more, watching Maria graze her fingers down the man's neck, her eyes narrowing quickly before she put back on her placid facade. Jasper looked away, staring at a red headed woman eyeing him from behind the bar.

"A look, and just your presence drew them to you. They were pulled in, like a wave lapping onto the sand. It was irrestible to them. And for us.. An ego boost to say the least."

The woman glided toward Jasper, her round, breasts boucing underneath a thin white shirt. Her long dress fluttered across her ankles as she stopped in front of him, grinning coyly.

"No one was immune to us. They came so.. Willingly. Desperate to be with you.."

The woman wrapped her hand around Jasper's drawing him smoothly to his feet. Maria stole a glance back at him, smiling wickedly before she turned her attention back on the man in front of her. Edward examined the Jasper in the memory, so different from the yellowed eyed Jasper beside him. So wicked.. So sinsister looking, with his red eyes and white skin. It was any wonder this woman did not instantly recognize him for what he was. They strode out of the brothel, Jasper pushing her against the wall in the alley outside. The moonlight glowed down on them, illuminating Jasper's many scars. He wrapped his hand around the back of her hair, his fingers subtly curling around a hand ful of her thick red hair.

Jasper sighed, his breath escaping roughly from his mouth. "So so easy.. It was a beautful thing. So sensuous, captivating, and alluring. Bewitching these humans came so naturally, it made the kill all the more satisfiying."

The Jasper of the memory traced his finger down the girl's long neck, resting it at the base of his neck. His eyes widened, locking on a strong, pulsing vein above her collar bone. The woman tilted her head back, tightening her muscles and making the vein all the more noticable.

Edward squirmed slightly, his mouth pooling with venom.

"It was better than sex to me.. More intimate than anything I had ever felt. And the blood.. So much better than that of a beasts. Pure, untainted, hot liquid pouring down your raw throat."

Emmett squirmed as well, his teeth pressing down into his bottom lip.

The ghastly looking Jasper leaned down, smooth and confident, his mouth opening slightly. It was so strange to see this. He was so poised, gracefully and feline like in his demeanor. His long, thin body seemed to move in the most fluid and calculated way.

"And just the sight of it.. Peering down at the thin, translucent membrane, seeing the fresh blood pulsing just a few inches below.." Jasper hissed softly, completely unaware that the other two were even there.

Edward trembled slightly as the darker Jasper kissed the girl's neck lightly, causing her to moan softly in his ear. Edwards hands began to fidget on their own accord, his own memories of the few human's he'd killed coming back into his mind.

The frightening looking Jasper leaned in again, his teeth mere inches from the vein tightening the skin of the girl's neck. "And as easily as tearing through tissue paper.. Bam"!

Jasper's eyes snapped open, still glazed over and turned toward the sky. "It flows into your mouth, hot and refreshing, falling down into your stomach."

Edward took a step backward, his eyes dancing over Jasper's face and then back to Emmett.

The Jasper of the memory bent forward, pressing the girl tighter into the bricks as a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"But even more than the taste-" His eyes snapped back into focus, turning to Edward for a moment. Shaking his head, he took a long breath.

"In the beginning, I barely noticed it. I accepted my gift as an attribute of my nature, what I was.. But I was so different. So very different than anyone else. My gift, was slowly making itself known."

The Jasper of the memory, winced and shifted away from the girl, his hand dropping out of her hair as she fell limply against his chest.

"Everything was intensified. I felt everything my victims felt. Lust, curiosity, desire.. Fear, desperation, anguish. The fear was the worst. It horrified even me. I was frightened, of myself and yet.. I couldn't stop." Jasper stared sadly at his feet, his eyebrows pulled tightly together. "I wanted to be like everyone else. _Normal_. I didn't want to feel anything. I wanted to be cold, indifferent, and collected, just like Maria. Instead, after every kill I was a quivering fool." He said disgustedly shaking his head. "But I wasn't like her. She was sinister and evil, taking joy in every helpless victim that was drawn to her. It was monsterous.. But that was how all of us were supposed to be.. I was the only exception. The empath." His eyes ticked up to Edward as Edward stood perfectly still, eyes wide with awe.

"Sorry". He muttered sheepishly. Glancing at Emmett, he shrugged. "Got a little lost there".

"Yeah". Emmett muttered wiping his hand over his mouth. "Got us all a little lost."

Jasper shook his head as Edward nodded slowly. "It doesn't matter how great the kill was, it didn't compare to the guilt I felt afterward. That is why perhaps I didn't hesitate when Alice offered this _radically_ different lifestyle to me". He smiled shyly as Edward and Emmett nodded shakily.

"Yeah. That's why we're all here I suppose". Edward whispered as Emmett clenched Jasper's shoulder firmly.

"Well. That's enough emotions for one day". He smirked, glancing over his shoulder. "How bout a race?" He laughed, bolting off in the opposite direction as Jasper and Edward followed close behind. .


	48. Chapter 48 Almost Too Human

* * *

When the women were returning home, they found the men wrestling in the clearing behind the house. All three just rolled their eyes knowingly, gliding into the house without making an effort to stop the shenanigans.

Edward's head snapped up just as he was caught in a head lock courtesy of Emmett. "Jasper." Esme needs you. He muttered a second before Esme's voice rang out through the walls of the house.

"Coming"! Jasper called, sprinting away from Edward and Emmett as they fell back into fighting.

Carlisle returned a few minutes later, grinning widely as he strode through the door.

Jasper and Esme were outside in the back of the house, setting up several metal bird houses in what remained of the garden. "Hello love". Esme beamed as Carlisle stood at the door looking over them.

"What is all this?" He whispered as Alice fluttered down the stairs in a new sundress.

"It's Esme's new hobby". Alice chimed as she danced past him to stand beside Jasper as he hung one of the bird houses.

Carlisle nodded, his eyes flickering over the collection of twelve bird houses. "Is this all really necessary"? He muttered as Esme grinned.

"Why yes. I suppose socializing with birds is better than nothing". She sang dropping a handful of seed into the feeder bin.

"Yeah. Such great conversation they provide". Emmett said as he and Edward jumped into the room, dusting off their pants.

"Well you can always go out and socialize, if you're so tired with your family's company". Esme retorted lightly as Jasper shrugged.

"Oh yes. Let me just go out and find a human lad, bring him here and dangle him before Jasper's hungry eyes". He laughed as Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"You're not much better Em". Rosalie said as she floated down the stairs. "I can't even let you out of my sight for very long without worrying that you'll slay the whole town".

Emmett opened his mouth to retort when Edward began playing on the piano.

Alice danced to Jasper, clenching his hands tightly as she pulled him unwillingly into a dance.

Esme giggled as Carlisle bowed forward, grinning up at her warmly as he extended his hand. The two danced their way into the living room, floating gracefully in a circle as Edward played a lovely waltz.

Emmett shuffled around Rosalie's back, wrapping his arms around her tightly and nipping at the skin behind her ear as she laughed lightly.

The family never seemed more human at that moment. Looking to a passerby as a very large family of pale individuals dancing and laughing gleefully as their talented first son weaved out a melody that rivaled Mozart. They danced well into the night, finally settling themselves in front of the radio to listen to the news broadcast.

* * *

With the coming days, Carlisle mentioned something that might affect their time living in one place for very long. Technically none of them actually existed in the eyes of the human world. He suggested they all get documentation as to their 'births,' and one day he returned home with a stack of papers in his hand. He showed each of them their birth certiifcates, smiling lightly as they took them with eyes wide with disbelief.

It was quite amazing the forgery Carlisle had made on each of their documents; Edward had his birth name of Mason and the signature was almost identical to his mother and father's. Rosalie and Jasper were both given the name 'Hale' and claimed to be twins as they both were given the same birth date. Emmett had his birth name as well, which baffled him that Carlisle even knew it. But it did seem likely, being a doctor he'd reviewed all of the medical records in the hospital in Tennesse. And Alice was given the name Cullen and Carlisle was named as her father.

Emmett laughed loudly as he glanced over Jasper's shoulder. "Hello brother"! He said clapping his hand on his shoulder as Jasper shook his head.

"I'm to be_ her_ brother"? He muttered looking back at Rosalie as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"One like you should be so lucky to be my twin". She retorted coldly as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What do we even need these for Carlisle? It's not as if we're going to be collecting Social Security or something". He muttered as Emmett punched his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah really. Jasper and Carlisle are the only ones old enough to qualify". He muttered with a smirk at Jasper. "Right gramps? How old are you now like ninety six"?

"Pretty much". Jasper said punching the back of Emmett's large head. "And I can still kick your ass"! He laughed as Emmett lunged at him, the two rolling across the ground.

"Well just about what I mentioned to you earlier". Carlisle said ignoring Jasper and Emmett as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh Edward told us all about your school therory". Emmett said holding his arm around Jasper's leg as Jasper circled his arms around his thick neck.

"Not so much you two. You'd probably destroy the school house". Carlisle commented softly as Jasper threw Emmett against the wall, causing Esme to flinch.

"You two better not break anything!" she yelled as they tumbled out the back door, narrowly missing her collection of bird houses.

"Then if not them who is going to go"? Rosalie said quietly, pulling her eyes away from her mate and looking at Carlisle.

"Well I thought you three could go". He said as Edward groaned and Alice clapped her hands.

"Sounds fun! It'd be nice to have some _living _company every now and then". She beamed as Rosalie and Emmett looked at her agast.

"You see if you still are saying that when a boy looks at you and Jasper tears his head off". Rosalie said cooly as Alice giggled.

"He isn't jealous of _human _boys. We've gone through that before." She glanced up at the ceiling, dipping into one of her visions as a crash echoed outside.

"Oh those two"! Esme growled as Edward and Carlisle chuckled.

Alice blinked quickly, her smile growing. "It's going to be fine, when we finally do attend school". She said running her fingers through her hair as Edward shrugged.

"Well I'm going to make sure the two idiots don't wreck the forest". He muttered folding the birth certificate back up and handing it to Carlisle. "Otherwise we'll hear a news cast about earth quakes in nothern Maine". He smirked flying out of the doors as Esme huffed.

"Hey Rose. Let's go try on our clothes". Alice said as Rosalie nodded, the two fluttering up the stairs quickly.

Another crash echoed through the air, a tree falling down some where in the distance. "Those two boys are going to be the death of me". Esme said pressing her fingers against her forehead as Carlisle smiled.

Gliding toward her, he hugged her shoulders tightly as he kissed her temple. "I should truly hope not." He smirked before pulling his lips down and pressing them against hers.


	49. Chapter 49 Ways To Combat Boredom

* * *

The decision was made in just two days time, Carlisle signing up Alice, Rosalie and Edward for an exclusive private school, under the guise they were his adopted children. The two fledgling sons were excluded, Carlisle saying it was best as their will power was still not yet as strong. Jasper was quietly offended but made no protest, he knew well the allure of human blood and how strong it was to him. And Emmett could care less, saying it 'spared' him from the torturous routine the others had to participate in.

Esme decided to take the opportunity to spend time with them, dragging them into town to shop and interact with the humans.

The day finally came at the beginning of January when their first day was to begin.

Alice danced down the stairs excitedly, her long skirt flowing as she bounced from step to step. Rosalie came sluggishly down the stairs, her arms folded tightly as Edward followed equally as slow.

Esme grinned widely, kissing each of their cheeks as Carlisle stood beside her. "Smile you two". She said sternly as Rosalie and Edward looked at her grimly.

"What is there to smile about"? Rosalie hissed glaring at Carlisle. "Hours of boring material we already know, being beat into our skulls by a monotone professor"?

"Well it's a better way to spend you time than shopping or running around the forest. I cannot keep coming up with excuses for why my children tromp around the forests all days instead of being in classes". He said lightly as she shook her head.

"This is ridiculous". She muttered as Edward shrugged.

"There isn't even the thrill of possibly learning anything from the humans". He said softly as Carlisle looked at him.

"Then you can learn some social skills, I think it would do the two of you some good". He said motioning the door.

Jasper and Emmett stood behind Esme, Emmett grinning wickedly as he watched them move toward the door. Jasper glided to Alice, kissing her lightly as he clenched her shoulders. "I'll be here for you when you get back". He whispered as Emmett scoffed.

"Just like a good wife would do". He muttered as Jasper glared back at him.

Esme turned around, poking his wide chest as she frowned. "None of that! I'm going to put you to work today"! She said sharply as Emmett's smirk quickly faded.

"Bye guys"! Alice sang passing out the door as she blew them a kiss, Edward and Rosalie slumped behind.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, Edward and Rosalie stared at the large building with a grimace. Alice skipped ahead of them, happily greeting each human they passed with a smile. The humans gaped at Rosalie and Edward, Rosalie hissing under her breath as she passed several boys watching her with wide eyes.

"Looks like you're the flavor of the month". Edward muttered as she squeezed her fists.

"This is so stupid. This school has like what? Thirty kids? This is such a waste of time". she whispered quickly as Edward placed his hand on her shoulder and grabbed Alice's shoulder as well.

"I see it being an entertaining experience." Alice chimed as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well it's already been decided, there isn't any point in arguing Rose. Might as well put on a happy face". Edward groaned with a fake smile as they passed through the doors swiftly.

* * *

Esme, Jasper and Emmett went into town, Esme in perfect control of her youngest sons. Though that term seemed not to fit Jasper as he was in fact older than her, but it didn't matter because he looked at her as a mother all the same.

The three walked through the city streets, Esme's hand hanging on Jasper's arm as she talked softly to Emmett.

Several women passed, Jasper glancing at them quickly as his muscles tensed. Esme looked up at him, her hand tightening on his forearm. "You alright"? She muttered quickly as Jasper nodded. She faced away, pulling both of them into a furniture store as they groaned in unison. As she flitted through the shelves, looking at lamps and other random things, Jasper and Emmett followed slowly behind.

A radio from the counter loudly brodcast about Britian declaring war on Germany after negociations between the two ceased.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders lightly, looking from the store owner to Jasper. "Too bad we can't get in on that." He said softly as Jasper nodded.

"The war? I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't already some of our kind involved". He said in a tone too low for the man to have heard.

"You really think? That would be a huge advantage for whatever country they join". Emmett whispered as Esme picked up a lamp and examined it throughly.

"Yes very. I heard once stories of our kind fighting in the first world war. I suppose it makes sense. Dead bodies everywhere. No one would notice if a few of the soldiers disappeared during the night." Jasper muttered as Esme glided toward them. He smiled lightly down at her as she pushed the lamp into Emmett's hands.

The three departed out of the store, quickly going home in anticipation of the other's returning from school.

Esme stood by the back door, staring proudly over the sea of multicolored birds enjoying her bird houses. She growled loudly as a crack echoed through the air, splintering wood flying over her head. "What'd you do"?! She said whipping around to face Jasper and Emmett and the broken rail of the stair case.

Both smirked, a finger rising and pointing at the other. "He did it". They said as Esme gaped.

Half of the railing was bent backward, splintered and scattered on the floor and the two of them covered in dust.

Esme opened her mouth to bark at them when the door opened quickly.

Alice danced into the house, Edward and Rosalie behind talking lazily about their day. Esme forgot her annoyance instantly and hurried to greet each of her children.

"It was fun". Alice said brightly as she hugged Esme tightly. "The human kids are so cute. They're so oblivious to the world outside the walls of the school".

She flitted up to Jasper, kissing him lightly as he grinned down at her.

"How did things fare for them"? He whispered with a nod toward Edward and Rosalie.

"They're just sour because they were bored." She laughed as Edward fell onto the bench of the piano.

"Well hopefully this will pacify Carlisle and we won't have to do this for a few more years." He muttered as Esme leaned down and kissed his head.

"I really doubt that. I bet as soon as those two are ready this is going to be a normal occurance for you all."

"Great". Edward muttered as Esme laughed and floated away.

* * *


	50. Chapter 50 Trackers

* * *

The next days followed the same routine; Edward, Rose and Alice attended school and Jasper and Emmett entertained themselves at home.

Their first task was to repair the staircase that they had broken in their shenanigans. It started out innocent enough, the two of them and a pile of wood and a couple of hammers. But it ended in the two of them beating each other with two by fours until the ground was covered in dust and pieces of splintered wood stuck out of their hair. The two laughed stupidly as they sat on the floor of dust as Esme walked by with a growl.

So after they finally finished that task, they ran out into the trees to wrestle and toss the baseball around.

Esme followed behind them, settling herself on a rock with a small pad of drawing paper on her lap. She sketched lazily beneath the grey sunlight as the two punched and kicked at one another. Her pencil flew across the page, lightly sketching the design of a Griffin.

Her head snapped up as the breeze blew a strange scent toward them.

Emmett and Jasper instantly tensed, rushing to her side with eyes searching the trees.

"Is it a nomad"? she muttered resting the book on the rock as she stood up cautiously.

Jasper backed against her protectively, his shoulders held tense and straight as he carefully searched around them. "The scent is weird". He muttered scrunching his nose as Emmett nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't smell like one of us."

"A fight". Emmett said punching his hand excited. "I've been waiting for one for ages!"

Jasper's eyes widened, his head suddenly whipping in the opposite direction. "There's others! I have smelt this before"!

"What do you mean others? How many?!" Esme chimed as Jasper shook his head.

"It's difficult to say, they're moving around, they know we're here and are trying to confuse us".

Esme whimpered, holding Emmett's large arm tightly. "Should we go home?"

"No". Jasper hissed roughly at her. "Then they will just know where we live. We need to assess if they are a threat or not. They might just be doing this to annoy us."

"Well it's working". Emmett growled as he pulled Esme against his side.

A few minutes passed as they waited, Jasper scanning everything around them carefully as Emmett crouched on the grass. He finally breathed a long sigh, his eyes shutting tightly, making the scar on his eyebrow tighten. "It's alright. They're gone. They were looking for someone, but it wasn't us."

"You sure"? Emmett said as Jasper nodded smoothly.

"Yes. I have sensed this presence before, long ago when I was fighting in the South."

"Presence"? Esme said glancing up at him.

"Yes. This wasn't as bad as before. Before there was a large number of them they were slaughtering a coven near where we were."

"You mean-" Esme said as her eyes lit up.

"Yes. It was them". Jasper muttered softly as Emmett shook his head.

"How can you be sure"?

"It's not for certain, I'm just going on what I know. They travel in a very particular way, scouting mostly, they weren't probably any of the ones we have to worry about."

"Then who were they"? Esme said glancing fearfully around them.

"It was just a small party, and they were just investigating us. I suppose that we look like a rather large coven, depending on how long they were watching us. They're probably just making sure that we were staying out of trouble." Jasper lowered onto the rock as Esme looked up at him.

"But surely they would know Carlisle. Carlisle said he met them, he knows their leaders". She said hurriedly as Emmett patted her shoulders.

"I know, but that was before we all got together. They probably just sent someone to watch how we behave. They would have attacked us if they believed us to be a threat."

"Oh my." Emse muttered as Emmett shook his head.

"You're scaring mom". He laughed as Jasper looked at him.

"Mom"? Esme said warmly as she cupped his cheek. "You're silly."

"Well it's fine now. They're gone". Jasper said leaning backward and peering at the notepad. "What is this"? He muttered taking it into his hand as Esme shrugged.

"Just a little drawing." She looked away, her expression soft. "I just thought maybe we could have a crest or something". She said to her hands as Emmett laughed.

"A crest? What are we a royal family or something?" He boomed as she swatted his chest.

"Oh hush up". She whispered as Jasper chuckled.

"It is pretty good though". Jasper said handing the notebook over her head to Emmett.

"Yeah we all know you're an artist but a crest? Really Esme?" Emmett laughed as she snatched the book from him.

"Oh Emmett". She growled as she jumped to her feet. "You two are such teases! I'm sure Carlisle will think it's lovely".

"Carlisle loves everything you do." Emmett said as he stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You could smear the house with rabbit blood and say it's paint and he'd still grin".

Jasper laughed lightly as they followed Esme out of the trees toward the house.

"He's home"! Esme grinned excitedly as she broke into a mad dash, leaping over a bush fluidly as she landed on the driveway.

"Like a little kid". Emmett said nudging Jasper's side as his head snapped up.

Jasper sped away, collecting Alice into his arms just as she opened the car door.

"God. So cheesy". Emmett shook his head as he guided smoothly toward Rosalie, kissing her lightly as she grinned up at him.


	51. Chapter 51 Strange Land

The family gathered in the living room, everyone sitting with their respective mates while Edward remained alone one the piano bench.

"Volturi scouts?" Carlisle said softly as Jasper and Emmett nodded .

"I'm fairly sure. At any rate I'm not sure if staying here is the best thing. If they're sending scouts out it's probably a sign that something is about to happen". Jasper muttered as Alice clenched his hand tightly on her lap.

"And you're certain? You've seen this before"? Edward said watching as Jasper met his gaze slowly. He saw the memories instantly and knew the extent of the Volturi's power on the small covens. "So what should we do"? He whispered looking at Carlisle.

"I suppose we could move, if Jasper thinks that we should."

Jasper looked sharply at Carlisle, his eyebrows raised. "What"?

"We take your opinion very seriously Jasper. And considering you are the only one with any experience with the Volturi besides myself, you're more than qualified to make a decision for the family." Carlisle said warmly as Jasper shook his head, glancing down at Alice.

"I really don't think I should have any say in this, afterall I'm not-"

"Oh don't start that"! Esme scolded waving her finger at him. "I've told you before, you're as much a family member as any of us."

Jasper smiled appreciatively at her for a second before looking at Carlisle. "I suppose we could move further across the country. Possibly to the west, it seemed that was a more civil territory according to Peter."

Edward saw Peter's face as well as Charlotte's in Jasper's mind. And the similarities between Jasper and Alice's relationship and Peter and Charlotte's were great, but the only difference is Jasper wasn't fond of killing as Peter was. The man seemed civil enough, and from what Jasper had said of him, he was one of his dearest friend's. He watched as Jasper brushed his fingers over Alice's knuckles.

"So we'll leave then." Carlisle said quietly, gliding to his feet as everyone watched him in silence.

"Thank God." Rosalie said folding her hands behind her head as she leaned back in the chair. "Don't have to go back to that damn school again"!

"You know you were loving it Rose. All those little boys, drooling over you". Emmett said brushing her hair from her eyes as she glared at him.

"I don't need the infatuation of preteens to feel beautiful." She muttered as Edward scoffed.

"Sure you don't." He chuckled as she whipped the cushion at him while he dodged it effortlessly.

"Child." She hissed as Edward shrugged.

"Narcissist." He whispered flipping toward the window as Rosalie glared at him.

"I hate him sometimes". She muttered folding her arms as Emmett squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

The family packed up the house due to Esme's insistence that they not throw away their possessions. In a day they were packed and their things were loaded into the four cars that now filled the driveway.

Carlisle dropped the key on the porch as he swept his coat over his shoulder. Esme grinned up at him from the front seat of the Cadillac, her hands clenching tightly to the wheel.

Edward dropped into the driver's seat of the V 16 convertible, smirking at Rosalie as she glared back at him from the other car.

In a convoy they traveled from the house; Esme and Carlisle first, Edward next, Emmett and Rosalie after and Alice and Jasper in the rear. Their destination was on the opposite coast in the state of Washingtion, a place that none of them had ever been. They traveled both day and night, as fatigue would not be an issue, and they hunted occasionally when they felt they needed to. In a week they were driving into the small town along the coast, stopping to stare at the sunset.

Alice sat on the hood of their car, her arms wrapped around Jasper's neck as he leaned back against her knees. Rosalie leaned against the side of her car, her hair glittering in the dim sunlight. Everyone stood in silence, watching until the sun passed well beyond the horizon before any of them spoke.

"We should hunt, together". Edward said looking around as everyone nodded.

"We're just going to stay here". Alice said clasping Jasper's hand. She frowned for a moment, her eyes flickering open and closed as she shook her head.

"I'll stay as well". Esme said folding her arms as she looked at the sky. "You be careful on your own". She whispered running her fingers down Carlisle's arm as he smiled.

"Of course. Ed, Emmett, Rose". He muttered as they nodded and followed behind him.

They leapt over the rails of the road, floating down weightlessly through the air to the thick forests below. Their landed soundlessly on the grass, clustering tightly together as they moved in a single unit through the trees.

"The terrain is so different here". Emmett said as he bounded over a large boulder. "And do you smell the air"? he took a long breath as the other's chuckled. "So many different scents! Bears even! This place I think I'm gonna like".

"You're very easy to please". Edward smirked as he punched Emmett's shoulder.

"Yeah. Ask Rose". He muttered with a wink as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Keep alert remember. We don't know if there's any other covens here". Carlisle said over his shoulder as they all fell silent.

They ran for several more miles, darting through the trees stealthily. The took down several deer, Carlisle snapping their necks fluidly as he looked around. "We must do this quickly." He whispered as Emmett glanced down at him.

"Why? We haven't any reason to rush, Jasper can protect the girls just fine".

"It's not Esme and Alice I'm worried about". Carlisle said cautiously as he looked around. "There's something else, do you sense it? Focus hard".

Emmett looked around carefully, his eyes narrowing tightly. "I don't feel anything."

"I sense it". Edward hissed looking up at Carlisle. He knelt down beside Rosalie looking around carefully.

They all tensed as the thudding of feet echoed around them, several men slowly came from the trees, rifles clenched tightly in their hands. The men were dressed in the skins of animals, their skin tan and their long dark hair tied back. They eyed the Cullen's viciously, some raising their weapons defensively.

"Easy Emmett". Carlisle whispered as he tentatively raised his hand. "This is going to be a very sensitive situation".

* * *


	52. Chapter 52 Compremise

"Savages." Rosalie hissed, glaring at the men as they eyed her wearily.

"Rose". Carlisle muttered, his eyes scanning over the small group.

"Carlisle I think-" Edward began as Carlisle shook his head.

"I know Edward." He whispered, his amber eyes narrowing.

The two groups eyed each other carefully, both frozen in their defensive crouches. Whispers broke out among the two humans humans, as they nodded at Rosalie. Emmett let out a low grunt, glaring at the men fiercely.

Carlisle took a deep breath, exaggerating the movement as to look more human. He watched as one of the men, the leader by the looks of it, clenched a small leather pouch that hung around his neck. Raising his hands cautiously, he watched the men tense and fall silent, fingers pressed on the triggers of the rifiles of the other two. "Excuse me," He said hesitantly glancing at Edward and Emmett as they pressed closer to him, pushing Rosalie to the back. "You needn't be alarmed. We don't mean you any-"

"Be silent"! The leader said, his dark eyes narrowing, the wrinkles at the corners tightening.

Emmett leaned against Carlisle, as the two other men tensed.

"Save your breath demon". One of the other men spat, his eyes floating over to Edward. "Don't try to charm us with your _lies". _He growled as Emmett clenched his fists.

Carlisle was silent, his eyes briefly flashing from Edward to the leader of the group. 'There isn't any point in lying Edward'. He thought as Edward's eyes narrowed. 'They know'. A soft hiss escaped Edward's lips as he closed his hands at his sides.

'What about Jasper? You think he knows about these guys'? Emmett thought suddenly as Edward nodded, gesturing that he understood his distress.

"You're on our land." The man barked, jarring their attention back to him. "_Your _kind is especially not welcome."

"Our kind"? Emmett hissed as Carlisle threw his hand out.

"Listen.." Carlisle said cautiously, his body stiffening. "We dont mean any harm.. We aren't like.. _Others_ you may have met".

One of the men in the trio scoffed, his head shaking back and forth.

"At any rate". The leader said, throwing up his hand to silence the other man. "We aren't taking any chances". The men behind him began to phase, their bodies quivering and eyes rolling back in their heads. Rosalie pressed against Emmett's shoulder, her fingers weaving through his.

"Carlisle". Edward said shakily as Carlisle nodded.

"Stay calm." Carlisle cautioned, his hand trembling at his side. "We will try to avoid confrontation as long as possible".

Edward looked back at the men wearily, watching their bodies form into that of wolves. Their emotionless eyes turned sharply to him, locking on his face. Their thoughts were filled with silent discussions as their paws thudded on the grass. Edward felt himself trembling, despite the calm demeanor he tried to portray. In his mind he could hear Jasper and Alice's frantic thoughts, their voices calling out to him. 'Where are they'? Jasper's voice screamed. 'I can't see anything. I don't.. I can't.. Oh Edward please show me something..' Alice muttered softly.

So they were truly alone in this. If Alice couldn't see any visions this precarious situation could only get worse. And hopefully Jasper wouldn't jump to any conclusions otherwise this could get violent quickly.

"Come with us." The man muttered as the wolves closed around the family.

"Stay calm Ed." Carlisle whispered in his ear. "We cannot do anything rash." He said as they started walking, escorted by the wolves. "Obviously he knows they have the upper hand, that's why he's so confident."

"But if we allow them to think that they have control then we are stepping into a trap." Emmett said softly.

"Besides there's more of us". Edward said glancing at the wolves who watched him intently.

"We can't do anything right now Ed." Carlisle whispered shakily. 'Let's at least hope they do not become aware of Jasper and the girls'.

Edward felt his hope drop into his stomach as the thought of his family members being ambushed flashed in his mind. Jasper was strong, but by no means would he be able to take on these wolves. And Alice, as strong as she is she was just so small; And her not being able to see for whatever reason would only further hinder her. And Esme... He couldn't even bring himself to think of her.

He glanced up as they reached a small clearing, a large wooden pyre in the center.

"Dammit.. They mean to kill us after all". Emmett whispered as Rosalie scoffed.

"I won't go down without a fight." Rosalie hissed glaring at one of the hulking wolves to her right.

The man stopped beside the pyre as another human came from the trees and lit the giant tower. Everyone stood tense, ready for the approaching fight. But Carlisle shocked everyone by stepping forward, his hands dropped at his sides submissively.

"I know that you may have your suspicions.." He spoke to the two giant wolves and their human leader. "And you are obviously aware of what we really are." Carlsile took a deep breath, his adam's apple quivering slightly. "But I honestly speak the truth when I say we mean you no harm." He looked at the leader carefully as the man remained silent. Taking another breath, he continued. "Our family is different from others of our kind.. We have taken a vow to stave off killing humans, and we have held true to that for many years." He placed his hand carefully on his chest, looking into the eyes of the great beasts who stood snarling at him. "I myself have not killed for centuries, and I have asked the same of my family. We are peaceful, and only mean to exist in that manner. We do not start meaningless territory battles, and claim no land as our own with the exception of our home. We just ask that you spare our lives and believe me when I say, no harm shall come to you or any of your people."

Everyone stood in silence, only the crackling of the embers and the swaying of the tree branches filled the air. Many minutes passed as the human leader seemed to think on Carlisle's words.

"Your kind is untrustworthy, and angels of deception and death." He said sharply as Carlisle nodded.

"That is true. But I only speak the truth, and my word is good."

"The penalty for killing on our land is death." The man muttered, motioning the pyre behind him as the orange flames licked the air. "I cannot let demons roam freely."

"As I have said before.. We do not kill, nor do we condone others of our kind killing."

The man suddenly smirked, his tan face contorting. "Not as if any of them could get away with it." He said as the wolves seemed to snicker in agreement.

"I am sure." Carlisle whispered looking at him smoothly. "Please. I only ask that my family be spared.. Let us leave this place, and never again shall we step foot among these trees again".

The man considered it silently, as the wolves paced in anticipation. Emmett closed his arm protectively around Rosalie, hissing at one of the wolves who ventured too close to her. Edward stood in silence, still hearing Alice and Jasper's frantic thoughts which were now coupled with Esme's worrying ones. His eyes snapped back to the man and he unconsciously snapped his tongue against his teeth.

"If you are to be spared, know this.." The man said slowly, his dark eyes narrowed. "No blood shall be slain by your hand or any others of your kind. If but one human shall be killed as a result of your presence, you and your little blood sucking clan shall be slain without discretion or hesitation".

"Agreed. Never shall we pass into your lands, or let a human be slain". Carlisle extended his hand carefully as the man disregarded it.

"And tell your blond scout we are watching him as well.." The man muttered as Carlisle pulled his hand back with a nod.

A moment passed as the wolves backed away, clustering closely to their leader.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie backed away, gliding further from the flaming prye.

Suddenly the man transformed as well, taking the shape of the largest wolf and joining the pack. In a mass of fur the pack dispursed, disappearing into the dark trees swiftly.

Carlisle took a long breath, his blonde eye lashes brushing his cheeks. "Let's get back to the others... Quickly". He muttered as everyone nodded, sprinting into the trees, without a second of hesitation.

**Thank you thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, ff story'd, pm'd and so on. It is so supportive and greatly appreciated. I'm trying my very best to become a better writer and I think as time goes on I will. But all of your support is so so appreciated. Thank you so much again. **

**If you have any comments, or just want to say something to me personally, feel free to review or PM me. Thanks again and keep on the look out for more postings on this story and : **

**'Goodbye my lover.'**

**Also if you want to read another one of my Jasper stories check out 'A second chance at living'. Which tells the tale of Jasper's birth into darkness, all the way up till his meeting the Cullens. **

**Thank you again and hope to hear more from you guys and girls. **

**Much love. **

**Anu :)**Top of Form


	53. Chapter 53 Forks

They hurried back to the cars, as Jasper jolted from his sitting position on the hood, his arms unfurling to his sides.

"What happened"? Alice said sharply, looking from Carlisle to Edward.

"We can't speak now." Their usually calm leader said slowly, his eyes shifting over the trees as he pulled Esme close. "Let's go".

Alice stared questioningly at Edward, voicing her silent question in his mind. He nodded sharply, before brushing past her and settling in the front seat of his car. Emmett and Rosalie followed swiftly while Jasper took Alice's hand and led her to her seat.

The cars rolled out onto the road, turning sharply and hitting 60 miles an hour in unison. Alice settled against Jasper's shoulder, staring ahead at Edward's car. "I wonder what happened". She whispered turning her gaze up to her blond haired mate.

Jasper sat stoic, carefully deciphering everyone's emotions. "They're very shaken." He said finally, clenching tightly to the wheel.

"That is obvious. I've never seen Carlisle act this way."

"And did you see how he grabbed Esme the moment they returned? It is very odd, he's very protective of her and must have thought she'd be in danger."

"Yeah. Like another blond vampire I know". She teased as her fingers weaved in his free hand. Jasper didn't laugh.

"I just think we need to ask them when we get to wherever we're going".

"I wonder where that is". Alice said looking out the window smoothly as the forests broke away and they entered a small town on the coast. "Forks". She muttered as they flew past a sign on the side of the road.

"What was that"? Jasper whispered as she looked back at him brightly.

"Forks, that's the name of the town". She grinned as Jasper snorted.

"I wonder if the next town over is called 'Spoons". He laughed as Alice giggled softly, curling into his side.

Carlisle's car slowed, coming to a stop outside of a small real estate building. Edward was next, and Rosalie parked beside him. Jasper drew slowly into the stall, watching his vampire siblings glide out of their cars. He and Alice floated from their seats, watching Esme and Carlisle walk into the small office.

Emmett shuffled over, Rosalie at his side and Edward on his other. "Gueez, what a podunk town this is". He muttered as he folded his arms.

"I think Carlisle has an affinity for small towns." Rosalie said brushing her hair back with her hand.

"At any rate we really don't have any say. As Carlisile is the one fronting the money. We shouldn't be complaining". Edward said softly as a group of girls walked by on the sidewalk, chattering excitedly about the 'new people'. Had they only known how different this family really was, they'd probably run away in terror. He dropped his hands into his pockets, looking up at Jasper.

"What happened back there". He said grimly as everyone fell silent.

Edward looked over his shoulder, scanning the now empty streets before he spoke. "There was this pack,"

"Yeah you thought vampire's were territorial". Emmett scoffed as Rosalie nodded.

"Well they-" Edward began as Esme tilted her head out the door.

"Come Edward". She grinned waving him through the door.

Edward obeyed, walking to her silently as Emmett snickered.

Esme placed her hand on his shoulder, leading him through the small lobby to a desk in the back. Carlisle was sitting in the chair, his hands folded on his lap and his expression pleasant. The woman across from him was a young girl of about nineteen, apparantly the daughter of the real estate agent. She grinned up at him widely as she stood up, her hand extended.

"Welcome to Forks Edward. I hear that your siblings are outside as well"? She said lightly as Edward smirked.

"My brother Emmett would have come in but he can't fi through the door". He said as Esme smiled.

"Marylynn has a house for us that she'd like to show us". Carlisle said warmly as the girl nodded.

"Oh yes. It's up in the mountains, very nice, secluded."

"As we wanted." Carlisle said flashing a grin at the girl as she blushed.

Edward nodded, glancing back at Esme. "I'm going to go walk around with Jasper and Emmett". He said to her as her smile faltered slightly. " Nice meeting you". He said to the girl, making her blush even brighter.

He hurried out of the office, pushing open the door roughly as the others looked up at him.

"What was that about"? Emmett muttered as Edward shook his head.

"Esme's attempt at trying to set me up". He said with a laugh as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What? With the human"? Rosalie said as Edward nodded.

"Yeah."

"That wasn't going to work". Jasper said looking around the streets slowly.

"Nope". Edward muttered taking a step toward the road. "I'm going to go check out the house".

"Where is it"? Rosalie said as Edward started walking away.

"I glanced down at the photo, somewhere in the forest." He muttered before breaking into a sprint.

"I guess we're supposed to take the car then". Rosalie said softly as she looked back at the office.

Carlisle came strolling out the door a moment later, Esme following close behind. He grinned at his family brightly, spinning the house keys around his long index finger. "Want to see the house"? He said as Alice clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh yes! I hope it's like the one in my vision"! She grinned as Jasper looked down at her.

"Edward already went ahead". Emmett said as Esme looked from Edward's discarded car to him. "Playing cupid apparently didn't work well Esme". He laughed as Esme frowned.

"Darn". She muttered, pushing her bottom lip out as she shrugged. "Oh well. Let's go see the house."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and ff stories. I will update soon. **

**Keep in touch and feel free to message me. **

**thanks for reading. :)**

**ANU**


End file.
